Love will always win
by koumi11
Summary: What do you do when your life turns up side down? Do you watch your dreams falling apart or you fight for them? What are you supposed to do when you feel alone? some may lose their hope... some try to make it right again... But you... Br/Ju story
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic in here… Hope you like it guys…

It is mainly about Brooke's and Julian's life but also contains the others lives…

Background:

Everything till yet (episode 6.15 has happened)...  
some months later...  
Peyton is married with Lucas and have a healthy babygirl...  
Nathan is doing great with the basketball team... Haley and Jamie are very happy!!!  
Brooke and Julian are together... Julian decided to stay in Tree Hill for ever to be with Brooke and Sam...He now lives with them... The movie is soon going to be ready...

This is just an introducing chapter

Chapter 1

Brooke s House...

BROOKE: (yelling) Sam wake up... you re gonna be late at school... Saaaammm...  
JULIAN: Brooke relax.. there is no problem if she is late once in a while...

Brooke gives him a strange look...

BROOKE: Sam...  
SAM: Ok "mommy"... I am awake now... But I think Julian is right about what he said...  
JULIAN: You see Brooke... We are 2 to 1.. we won...  
BROOKE: Julian...!!! (she is mad at him... she didn t want Sam to be late... but Julian always wanted to let her sleep some more)  
JULIAN: Sam... Brooek s right... you can t be late at school...

Sam laughed at Julian s words and face...

BROOKE: hahaha... Thank you Julian (sarcasticly)  
JULIAN: Oh that s ok... (he took a serious face) Now Sam you go cause you re gonna miss the first class... and you never be late like this... (he winked at her)

Sam couldn t help but laugh... Brooke hit him at his shoulder...

JULIAN: aoutch...  
BROOKE: Don t make fun of me...  
SAM: Before you kill him Brooke I have to go, because I am gonna be really really late... So bye... and be good kids... I hope when I am back of school the house will be still like this...  
BROOKE: Samantha...!!!  
JULIAN: I promise it will Samito...  
SAM: Bye...  
BROOKE: Bye.. and be on time for l...  
she heard the door splash...  
BROOKE: unch...  
JULIAN: SO are we going to keep the house as it is... or do something...  
BROOKE: Don t even ask... I have too many things to do... and after what you did you don t deserve it...  
JULIAN: (with puppy eyes) but why Brookie Cookie...? What did I wrong?  
BROOKE: Except for saying Sam to be late at school and making fun of me nothing...  
JULIAN: You see... nothing...

He pulls Brooke to his side... and tries to kiss her but she avoids him...

JULIAN: Ok then...

He starts kissing her on her neck...

JULIAN: You....(kiss) know....(kiss)... that you(kiss).... cant(kiss)...resist...(many small kisses)

the truth was that when Julian did this Brooke couldn t... but this time Brooke wanted to play with him a little bit...

BROOKE: You are... I can t... stand your ego anymore...

she pushed him away, took her bag and her coat and left her house...  
Julian was standing still there... he was surprised with Brooke... No girl had did this to him... That s why he loved her...

Naley s house...

HALEY: Hey honey... wake up... it s time for school...  
JAMIE: Oh... good morning mom... good morning dad...  
HALEY-NATHAN: Good morning son...  
HALEY: NAthan.. help him dressed while I will make some breakfast...  
NATHAN: Yes sir...  
HALEY: haha...

After 15 minutes...

Jamie ran down the stairs...  
NATHNA: Slow down man... you re goona fall...

Jamie didn t stop running... he went to Haley and hugged her leg...

JAMIE: Mommy... What am I going to eat?  
HALEY: Well...what do you think of some pancakes...?  
JAMIE: SUPER...  
he sat himself on his chair...  
JAMIE: Come on mo.. I am hungry....  
NATHAN: Come on wiffie... your boys are hungry...  
HALEY: Ok... but Nathan I think you are on diet... So I am sorry.. You have a game tommorrow... So only Jamie is going to eat these tasteful pancakes..  
NATHAN: Hey... that s unfair...  
JAMIE: No daddy.. mommy is right...  
NATHAN: and what am I going to eat?  
HALEY: These so nice and healthy froots...  
NATHAN: Hal...  
JAMIE: No daddy... do whatever mom says...  
HALEY: Thanks son... Here you are... and here you are Nate... that s your breakfast...  
NATHAN: Oh thank you Hales (sarcasticly)

After a while

HALEY: Ok Jim-Jam are you done?  
JAMIE: Yes... It was great... delicious... thank you mommy...  
HALEY: How was yours babe?  
NATHAN: The best breakfast ever (sarcasticly)...  
HALEY: Love you Nate...  
she goes and kisses him

HALEY: Come on Jamie..  
JAMIE: Bye dad...  
NATHAN: Bye Son...


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter...

CHAPTER 2

Brookes house

SAM: Hey guys… where are you? Hope you are not doing something that would shock a 16-year-old girl…  
JULIAN: I don t think you get easily shocked Sam…  
SAM: Hey Julian… Where is Brooke?  
JULIAN: I don t know…  
SAM: Call Lucas.. he always knows where she is…  
JULIAN: This is so not funny…  
SAM: I mean it… Call him and ask him where Brooke is…  
BROOKE: Call who? (while closing the door)  
JULIAN: Your little _daughter_ said that I should call _Lucas _and ask him where you are…  
BROOKE: Samantha…  
SAM: So Brooke where were you?  
BROOKE: ough… I was at Lucas'  
JULIAN: aouch… Girls I am still here… (he was afraid when Brooke was with Luke)  
SAM: Oh Brooke… Haley told me to go and sleep at her house… Is that ok?  
BROOKE: Sure… IF you…  
SAM: Nice.. So Julian… You can do whatever you didn t at the morning tonight…  
JULIAN: I don t think so… I have some kind of meeting with some guys for _Lucas' _movie… Is that ok Brooke?  
BROOKE: Sure… I will call _Lucas… _and Peyton to hung out…  
SAM: ouou…  
BROOKE: So let s eat… I brought some food from Mc Donuts…  
SAM: OMG… some real food…  
JULIAN: Oh yes… we are going to eat..  
BROOKE: For last time… We have to eat healthy…

After they ate…

SAM: So I am going to get ready and leave for Haleys  
JULIAN: I will drive you…  
SAM: Thanks Lu.. Oh I am sorry… Julian….

Julian got angry about what Sam just did… Brooke couldn t help but laugh…

After 20 minutes…

SAM: Well Julian we can leave now…  
JULIAN: Ok… (he kisses Brooke) Bye…  
BROOKE: Bye _LUKE…_Oh I mean Julian…  
SAM: See… We all want Lucas…  
JULIAN: No comments Sam if you want me to drive you to Haleys and not walk…  
SAM: Who said we want this stupid guy called Lucas… I vote for you Julian…  
JULIAN: That s much better… Bye Brooke…  
SAM: Bye Brooke…  
BROOKE: Bye.. Have a nice time…

Leyton s house…

PEYTON: Hey babygirl… stop crying… Luke she is not stopping…  
LUCAS: Oh… Anna… come to daddy… Peyton.. she is hot…  
PEYTON: What? Oh… where is the thermometer?  
LUCAS: I will bring it… Here you are…  
PEYTON: She has fever…

Peyton s cell phone rings….

PEYTON: Hello…  
BROOKE: Hey P. Scott… How are you doing?  
PEYTON: I .. am.. fine…  
BROOKE: Peyton.. what s wrong?  
PEYTON: Nothing.. Just Anna has fever…  
BROOKE: Oh.. hope it is nothing…  
PEYTON: Yeah… me too.. So do you need me something?  
BROOKE: Oh… No just check you… So If there is something new call me…  
PEYTON: Ok Brooke… See ya… Bye  
BROOKE: Bye….

Naley s house

Haley was watching Tv when the doorbell rang…

HALEY: (opening the door) Oh hi Sam… Hey Julian…  
SAM: Hi Hales…  
JULIAN: Hey Haley how are you?  
HALEY: Fine.. You?  
JULIAN: Me too  
JAMIE: (running down the stairs enthusiastically) Sam… Julian  
SAM: Hey bigboy…  
JULIAN: Hey man.. how are you?  
JAMIE: Fine _man_…  
HALEY: Come in J…  
JULIAN: I would like to but I have some business… So…  
HALEY: Ok then… Oh… would you like to come tomorrow for lunch with Brooke here?  
JULIAN: I ll tell her and call you…  
HALEY: Ok… Bye…  
JAMIE: Bye..  
SAM: Bye.. oh Julian.. Don t get too tired tonight with Brooke… I want to see you here tomorrow…  
JULIAN: (laughing) Don t worry Sam….

The night at Brooke s house

BROOKE: (talking to herself) It is Friday night and I am sitting alone in house and watching some stupid movies… I better go sleep…

After some hours while Brooke is sleeping…she feels a hand touching her… and some kisses on her neck…  
BROOKE: (still closed eyes) Hey Julian… You are back? What time is it?

She turns to face him…

The same time  
JULIAN: (walking to his car) How could I forget these papers at house… Where do I have My mind?

So what do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Leyton s House…

PEYTON: Luke, are you asleep?  
LUCAS: Well, I was but you waked me up…  
PEYTON: Oh I am sorry…  
LUCAS: Just kidding babe…What s the matter?  
PEYTON: Oh nothing much… Just couldn t sleep…  
LUCAS: Peyton…(he looks at her) the truth…  
PEYTON: Well, I don't know…I heave a bad foreboding…  
LUCAS: About what?  
PEYTON: I don't know… I just feel that something really bad is going to happen today…(she is really upset)  
LUCAS: Hey… Peyt… Don't worry. I am here for you… I am here to protect you… Nothing bad is going to happen… Ok?  
PEYTON: I don t know Luke… I just am scared…  
LUCAS: Peyton… look… I am here… Ok? I won t let anything hurt you… So just lets sleep ok? And tomorrow you will see nothing bad happened…?  
PEYTON: Ok… I am sorry…  
LUCAS: Oh… You have nothing to be sorry for… I am here to hear you… I love you Peyton _Scott_…  
PEYTON: I love you too… Goodnight…  
LUCAS: Goodnight….

Brooke s house, her bedroom

BROOKE: Aaaaaa…

She tries to get off the bed but he grabs her and rolls over her…

BROOKE: Get off of me… HELP….  
MAN: Why you didn't miss me? Cause I escaped to jail just to come see you…  
BROOKE: (she tries to push him and go away but she cant, she has tears on her eyes) HELP…  
JACKS BROTHER: Oh don't scream… nobody hears you… I am here to thank you you 've put me in jail…

He punches her… Then we see him unbutton his pants…

BROOKE: Please no… HELP…  
JB: Enjoy yourself… Have a nice night…

He makes his way in here… She screams and tries desperately to escape from him, but she cant…

Outside Brooke s house…

Julian is parking his car… He looks at the house and the lights are off…  
JULIAN: Oh, she is sleeping…  
He jumps out of the car and walks to the door… He finds the right key and as tries to unlock the door he realizes that the door had been broken open...  
JULIAN: What the hell?

He walks in the house trying not to make noise, he looks around and doesn t see anyone just to hear a noise upstairs… He starts walking up the stairs…

Brooke bedroom

Jack s brother zips his pants…

JB: Did you like it?

Brooke is crying…

JB: I said did you like it?

Just then Julian jumps on him and they both fall of the bed…  
Julian punches him very hard…  
JULIAN: You bastard… If you touch her again…

Jb manages to push him and now he is on his top and punches him… We see Brooke hitting Jb with something on his head and she falls down…  
Julian shakes his head to recover… he goes to the lying and crying Brooke…

JULIAN: Brooke are you…  
BROOKE: Don t touch me…  
JULIAN: Brooke it s me… (he is really worrying about her)  
BROOKE: GO away…

After a while…

Julian is downstairs with some cops…  
JULIAN: Thank you you came…  
COP: Nothing… We will make sure he never get near this house again…  
JULIAN: Thank you…  
COP: So good night…  
JULIAN: Goodnight…

When Brooke hears the door closing she goes downstairs…  
BROOKE: I ll take a shower…  
JULIAN: Ok… Brooke(he looks at her speechless)  
BROOKE: It s ok… Please… don t say anyone…  
JULIAN: Brooke… are you ok?  
BROOKE: Yeah.. I go…

Brooke runs in the bath tub and lets the water run down her body… she rubs herself like she wants to throw off her tons of dirt…

After 45 minutes Julian sits on the couch trying to realize what happened some time ago… He looks at his watch and sees that there have past 45 since Brooke went to take a bath… he stands up and runs upstairs to the bathroom really worrying about her…

He jumps in just to see Brooke sitting on the bath tub… Brooke doesn't seem to sense his appearance…

JULIAN: Brooke… what? The water is frozen…

He closes the running water and grabs a towel and wraps it around her…

JULIAN: Brooke, Brooke… (he helps her stand up and drives her to her bed)

After some minutes of silence Brooke decides to speak

BROOKE: Go out…

Julian looks at her hurt…

BROOKE: Please…

Julian doesn't say anything… he just does what she told him to…

So... what do you think?


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Next morning…

Brooke s house…

Brooke was still laying on her bed… She hadn't managed to sleep a minute the night… She was thinking of what had happened and we she was supposed to do now… Her thoughts were interrupt by a knock on her door…

**Flashback**

Earlier at this morning…

Julian had stayed all night awake worrying about Brooke… He knew that she was very fragile and vulnerable… He didn't know if he had to let Brooke struggle with this alone or if he had to push her a little bit… Her reaction last night was very hard and confused him a lot… He decided he had to go upstairs and check her… he knocked on the door waiting for Brooke to answer him… but there was no answer…  
He knocked again and the only answer he got was  
BROOKE: Go away…  
He heard how broken she was… He was hurting because he could do nothing to help her… He tried again…  
JULIAN: Brooke, please, I know you are h…  
BROOKE: GO AWAY!!!

She yelled at him… He walked downstairs disappointed… He needed to do something to see her getting better… He couldn't stand staying there just watching her getting deeper and deeper in the sadness.  
JULIAN: If I cant help her someone else probably can…

He picked his cell phone and dialed a number…

JULIAN: Hey… Am I waking you up?  
PEYTON: No… it s ok…  
JULIAN: No… well… yes… but please don't tell Lucas…  
PEYTON: Ok… What s the matter?  
JULIAN: Can you come to Brooke s?  
PEYTON: Julian, tell me, you are freaking me out…  
JULIAN: Please come here and I will tell you, but don't tell anyone ok?  
PEYTON: Ok… I ll be there as soon as I can…

After 20 minutes the door bell rang

Julian jumped and run to open the door… He wanted so badly to help Brooke…

PEYTON: Hey, what s wrong?  
JULIAN: Come on in…  
PEYTON: (walking and sitting on the couch) Julian please tell me…  
JULIAN: Peyt, it s not that easy…  
PEYTON: Where is Brooke? (Silence) Hey, talk, you are freaking me out..  
JULIAN: Yesterday, I had some meeting and Brooke was alone here… I had forgotten some stuff here and come to take them, but the door was kind of open…  
PEYTON: Oh my Gosh…  
JULIAN: Jack s brother escaped jail and came here…  
PEYTON: What? What happened? Is Brooke ok?  
JULIAN: He… (he sighed) he raped her…  
PEYTON: Wh.. wh… what? How is Brooke?  
JULIAN: (really sad) I don t know… She doesn't speak to me… She doesn't even want me to touch her, not even look at her…  
PEYTON: Oh…  
JULIAN: Can you go check her…  
PEYTON: sure

Naley s house

HALEY: Hey sleeping beauty wake up…  
SAM: What time is it?  
HALEY: 10 am  
SAM: (screaming) What.? It s Saturday and you wake me up that early…?  
HALEY: I am sorry, but you have to look after Jamie remember?  
SAM: I do, but how does he manage to wake u so early?  
HALEY: He wasn't watching all night long TV…  
SAM: Oh Hales…  
HALEY: It s ok Sam…  
SAM: Oh God… Brooke would have killed me…  
HALEY: Don't worry, she will… At noon  
SAM: I don't think she will come… She will be to busy… you know…  
JAMIE: (running in her room) Hey Sam… You sleep toooooooo tooooo long…  
SAM: Oh yes… I know buddy…  
JAMIE: Now you are awake lets go play tennis on my Wii, shall we mom?  
HALEY: Yeah, nut first let the lame duck get dressed and take some breakfast…  
SAM: I am not I lake duck…  
JAMIE: She s right mom… She is a very lame duck…

Brooke s house…

PEYTON: Brooke, it s me… Peyton… plea…  
BROOKE: Go away Peyton… I don t want to see you…

Julian is very sad to hear Brooke turning out here best friend

PEYTON: Brooke, please open… I am here to help you…  
BROOKE: No you are here because Julian called you to help me… but I don t need you…  
PEYTON: Brooke, he loves you… He worries about you…

Brooke doesn't answer  
JULIAN: Brooke please…  
BROOKE: Julian go away, I told you not to tell it anywhere and you…

She unlocks the door, opens it… looks in his eyes..

BROOKE: I hate you…

She closes the door again…  
Julian got hurt a lot by these words of Brooke… He new that she didn't mean it but it still hurt…

PEYTON: (seeing that Julian got more sad) Hey, she doesn't mean it… You know that…

Julian turned around and went downstairs…

Peyton opened the unlocked door and walked inside Brooke s room to see her sitting down on the floor and crying….


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Brooke s house

PEYTON: Brooke, honey, I know you are hurting… I know it is difficult for you… but I am here for you… I am here to listen to you and to help you get over it… Julian is also here… I know you didn't mean what you said before to him… just let us in…

Brooke wasn't speaking… she just heard Peyton talking without thinking… she had stopped crying but she didn't want to talk to anyone…

PEYTON: Brooke, please talk to me… you are hurting, and I understand that…  
BROOKE: No Peyton, you cant understand… You don't know how I feel… and I am glad you don't. Just go away Peyton… and please don't tell anyone…  
PEYTON: But Br…  
BROOKE: No buts Peyt… promise me you won 't tell anyone and you won 't come here again…  
PEYTON: I won 't tell Brooke, but I need to come ere to see how you are…  
BROOKE: I am fine… and please don't let Sam come here…  
PEYTON: Brooke…  
BROOKE: Go Peyton…

Julian was sitting on the couch staring at one picture of Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, Haley and Nathan…

JULIAN: I never made her smile like this… She never was so happy since I have known her… And probably I will never see her like this… especially after that… I know she doesn't want me to be here… but I cant leave her alone, although she might want to…  
PEYTON: Julian… she loves you… I know Brooke better than anyone… If she didn't love you she wouldn't care if you saw her like this… She just tries to protect you…  
JULIAN: Protect me? From what?  
PEYTON: From hating her… from making you stay back because of her… from getting hurt because of her…  
JULIAN: She needs to be protected… She needed last night and I wasn't there for her…  
PEYTON: Juls, it s not your fault…  
JULIAN: If it s not mine… whose it Peyton?  
PEYTON: None's… It just happened…  
JULIAN: It just happened to Brooke… and it just happens that I cant do anything to make her feel better…  
PEYTON: Just give her some time…  
JULIAN: Peyton… you haven't seen her when she was in front of that *** hold the gun… She scared me then… I felt how badly she was feeling… and… I cant stand see her like that… I am afraid she cant handle it…  
PEYTON: Brooke is strong; she is going to be ok… (Peyton tried to convince herself)  
JULIAN: I hope so…  
PEYTON: She asked me not to let Sam come here… She is going to sleep at Lucas'… I am going to get some clothes of her and then leave… If you need anything….  
JULIAN: I will give you a call…

After 45 minutes at Naley s house…

Sam and Jamie were playing basketball outside… Haley, Nathan and Lucas were sitting in the living room…

HALEY: You waked up and she was gone?  
LUCAS: Yes… and I am calling her and she isn't answering…  
NATHAN: Did you try calling Brooke?  
LUCAS: Yes but she wasn't answering… Should I start worrying?

The door bell rings…

HALEY: It might be Peyton (opening the door)… See… Hey Peyt, where were you? Lucas was so worrying…  
PEYTON: Oh I was at Brooke's…  
HALEY: Oh, is she going to come? Julian told me yesterday that he was going to call me and let me know if they would come here…

Peyton thought of what a broken Brooke had asked her…

HALEY: Are you ok Peyton?  
PEYTON: Yeah… oh by the way, I don't think they will come…  
NATHAN: What? Why?  
PEYTON: Well actually, Julian called me this morning and asked me to go to Brooke 's, when I arrived there Brooke was backing her things and Julian too…  
LUCAS: What? Where are they going?  
PEYTON: Actually, they just told me that something happened and that Brooke should go to New York and Julian was going with her…  
SAM: (walking in)What? And they won 't take me with them…  
PEYTON: No… that was why they needed me… You are going to live for a while with me and Lucas…  
JAMIE: Mommy, can Sam live with us?  
HALEY: Sure no problem… Peyton, can you come with me for a while at the kitchen?  
PEYTON: Sure…  
HALEY: Peyton, what s wrong?  
PEYTON: Pardon me…  
HALEY: I mean… I know Brooke… she would never leave like this… I know something is wrong with her…  
PEYTON: Hey, you should write a book… She s fine Hales, don't worry, she s just fine ( as Peyton said that lies to Haley, she was thinking of telling the truth, because she couldn't handle this alone, but then she thought of Brooke again and her promise)

Brooke s house…

Julian was sitting in the dining table… thinking of what Brooke had told him some hours earlier

_BROOKE: I HATE YOU!!!_

He was really hurt of that words of her…  
He decided to go try talk to her… He knocked on her door…The door was surprisingly unlocked…

JULIAN: Brooke…

She was lying on her bed with her back on his side…

JULIAN: Brooke… I know it is hard… and I know that I told Peyton although you asked me not to, but you have to understand me, I love you and I cant just see you hurting without doing something to help you… I know you may hate me for that , but I love you… and I would do anything to see you smiling again… I would die for you if necessary… I know it is my fault what happened… and I am sorry I wasn't here sooner to protect you…


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Haley s House

Sam and Jamie were at Jamie 's room playing with Chester… Haley, Peyton, Nathan and Lucas where sitting in the living room drinking some tea, talking and laughing a lot…

HALEY: Yes, you are right Luke…

Peyton was not listening to them… Her mind was to Brooke, the girl that was through a lot, this heartbroken girl and Julian who was suffering because he couldn't help her…

NATHAN: Peyton, Peyton…  
PEYTON: Oh, what?  
NATHAN: Are you here?  
PEYTON: I was just thinking something…  
LUCAS: IT was about Brooke, wasn't it?  
PEYTON: No… Brooke and Julian are fine on vacations… well working…  
HALEY: Peyton, if there is something wrong with them we need to know, they are our friends too…  
NATHAN: Did they break up?  
PEYTON: No, guys they are… fine…(she hesitated to tell it)  
LUCAS: Peyton, don't lie to us… please tell us, what s the matter…?  
PEYTON: I… I cant, I promised her… (she needed to tell them but she didn't want Brooke to think she betrayed her)  
HALEY: Peyton… please… you are scaring me…  
PEYTON: Ok, but don't tell Sam and don't go to see her…  
NATHAN: Why Peyton… talk…  
PEYTON: Yesterday night…uh… Jack's brother escaped and went to her house…  
LUCAS: WHAT?  
PEYTON: Julian wasn't there… and Brooke was sleeping…  
HALEY: And? What happened Peyt?  
PEYTON: He raped her…  
NATHAN: What the …?  
LUCAS: Is she ok? I mean, he beat her again?  
PEYTON: No, Julian was just on time before he did more to her…  
HALEY: Why didn't you tell us earlier… I want to see her(Haley stood up)  
PEYTON: (standing too up) NO… I mean… Julian called me and Brooke was really mad at him… I don't know if they will get through this… and Brooke asked me not to tell anywhere… and… you know, I don't want her to get mad at me too… She will tell you when she is ready…

Brooke s house

_JULIAN: Brooke… I know it is hard… and I know that I told Peyton although you asked me not to, but you have to understand me, I love you and I cant just see you hurting without doing something to help you… I know you may hate me for that , but I love you… and I would do anything to see you smiling again… I would die for you if necessary… I know it is my fault what happened… and I am sorry I wasn't here sooner to protect you…_

BROOKE: It s not your fault… and it is not mine… (she turned at him, her eyes filled with tears) but I cant handle it… it is too much… I… I cant feel anything… I have never felt like this… I think I am empty inside… and… (now he could hear her sobs)  
JULIAN: Brooke (he walked closer to her) I won 't say I know how you feel, cause that would be a lie…but… I see how bad you feel… I feel it… and I need you to let me help you…  
BROOKE: I know you want to help me and I don't hate you… I LOVE you too much… but I need you to love me too and not to pity me… and I don't want to hurt you and to put you through this…  
JULIAN: I do not pity you Brooke… I care for you… I love you… and you don't put me through this… I want to be with you through this and we will be fine… together… but you have to let me help you…  
BROOKE: I… know… but it is hard… I am afraid… I know it is hard for you… but I am afraid to trust you…  
JULIAN: (he was little shocked to hear that but tried not to let Brooke understand it) Look, Brooke, I know it, and I understand it, but I want you to know that I will wait until you are ready, but I want you to try… I want you to promise me that you will try

He brings his hand near her check and is ready to wrap her tears away but he doesn't touch her… I looks at her and she is really terrified

JULIAN: I am sorry…  
BROOKE: It s ok…  
JULIAN: So, you promise…  
BROOKE: Yeah… thanks…  
JULIAN: Ok… and now you have to eat something…  
BROOKE: I am not hungry…  
JULIAN: Brooke,…  
BROOKE: Ok, I guess I have to…

Leyton s house…

That night…

Lucas was at the bed already trying to sleep, although he couldn't… he was thinking of Brooke and of what Peyton had asked them "Brooke asked me not to tell anywhere" …

LUCAS: (thinking to himself) Why wasn't I there… to protect her… I promised her… and why doesn't she want us there with her… If I see that ******* ever I will kill him…

Peyton was with her baby-girl who, fortunately, hadn't have fever this day… She was looking at her and thinking

PEYTON: (thinking to herself) Why should that happen to Brooke…? Why now…? And why doesn't she want me to help her? And Julian? How is he? Why…

Her thoughts were interrupted by Sam s voice…

SAM: Planet earth calls Captain Peyton… Planet earth calls Captain Peyton…  
PEYTON: Hey…  
SAM: What were you thinking?  
PEYTON: Nothing…  
SAM: It was about Brooke… Am I right?  
PEYTON: Wow, the extra ego Sam is interested in someone else except herself…  
SAM: Peyton, I am serious…  
PEYTON: Oh… look Sam… Brooke is alright… She just needed to go to some business to NY and she combined it with some vacation she needed…  
SAM: Peyton, I know Brooke… She would never do this… I mean Brooke is too… she would never leave like that…  
PEYTON: Sam…  
SAM: She is like my mother… She IS my mother… I have to know if something is wrong with her…  
PEYTON: First of all, she is my best friend and I know her better… This trip is not just for fun, it is a business-trip… and sometimes Brooke needs some time for her own… So don't worry… She is good… better than I am… I go to sleep… because I am too tired… (she said that just to stop the conversation)  
SAM: Ok then… goodnight  
-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Next morning

Naley 's house…

HALEY: (waking up) Hey, aren't you tired of the game yesterday?  
NATHAN: Yeah…  
HALEY: Then why aren't you sleeping?  
NATHAN: It s your fault… You are so gorgeous that I cant take my eyes of off you….  
HALEY: Oh don't blame… my parents made me so beautiful…  
NATHAN: (laughing) Oh….I…. was… joking…. Some minutes ago…  
HALEY: (punching him on his shoulder) you….  
NATHAN: (seriously after kissing her) I have the most beautiful and clever and sexy wife all over the world

They kiss passionately…

JAMIE: (opening the door) Ow… mom dad what are you doing there?  
HALEY: (embarrassed) Oh hey Jamie… aren't you supposed to sleep?  
JAMIE: I couldn't… I am bored… I miss already aunt Brooke… When is she going to come back?  
NATHAN: (looking Haley and then back to Jamie) Well it depends on how her business is… Well if she calls we will tell he that you miss her and you want to talk to her ok?  
JAMIE: Ok… I go sleep and you can go on…  
HALEY: James Lucas Scott, what was that? (he was already gone)  
NATHAN: I think Sam is a bad influence on our son…  
HALEY: Yeah… (she kisses him and gets of the bed)

At night…

Brooke s house

Julian is in the kitchen preparing some food for Brooke who was sleeping upstairs on her bed when the door bell rang…

JULIAN: Oh Peyton, I am coming… (when he opens the door he is surprised)  
What are you doing here?  
LUCAS: I came to see Brooke… Where is she?  
JULIAN: Look, Lucas, probably Peyton told you what happened… Brooke isn't in the mood right now to see you…  
LUCAS: Julian where is she? (trying to go inside)  
JULIAN: (stopping him) I think it is better for you to go…  
LUCAS: She is upstairs…( he tries again to go inside but Julian one more time stops him)

Lucas punches him in the face and runs upstairs, he opens the door of Brooke s bedroom and sees Brooke sleeping and having her back to his side… He sits on the bed next to her, touches her shoulder and calls her name…  
Brooke jumps of the bed scared… She is screaming and crying…she sits on the floor trying not to look to the person in her room… Julian runs in and looks at Lucas threateningly and goes to where Brooke sits…

JULIAN: Brooke it s ok… It is _Lucas_… Don't worry… He won 't hurt you…  
BROOKE: Get him out…  
LUCAS: Brooke, I am sorry…  
BROOKE: (shouting) Go out

Lucas doesn't move, just looks at her…

JULIAN: (standing up and pushing him) You heard her… Brooke I 'll be back in a minute…

The two men go downstairs…

JULIAN: Are you stupid man… You come here, punch me and go upstairs…  
LUCAS: I am sorry…  
JULIAN: No Lucas you are not… I haven't touch her since when this ass… And you come here and upset her… Do you know how bad she has been the last two days…? And Luke, you chose Peyton, you can 't come here whenever you want and pretend you are her savior… and the next time you punch me I will kill you… Now go out… I have more important things to do than talk to you… (he was really pissed of)  
LUCAS: I am sor…  
JULIAN: Go….

Julian climbed the stairs quickly and went to Brooke s bedroom…

JULIAN: Brooke, it s ok, he 's gone now…  
BROOKE: No it is not ok… If you haven't told it to Peyton, that wouldn't have happened… and I am sure they all know what happened…  
JULIAN: Brooke, calm down (he starts walking to her side)  
BROOKE: Stay away from me… I know you love me, I love you too, but this cant go on happening… I don't need you…you cant help me… actually you are worst than I thought…(she starts crying) you only upset me and hurt me… So you can go down… open the door and leave my house… just call me and tell me where I should send your belonging…

Julian was standing there still, he didn't know what he should do… should he leave, should he stay?

BROOKE: Don't you hear me…  
JULIAN: Brooke I know you are upset and that you don't mean all this…  
BROOKE: No Julian… I mean it… The first time he attacked me I was alone… and I was ok… I always am alone… I know how to live alone… you are not useful to me… you can stay here tonight but tomorrow you have to GO!!!

Julian left her room really heartbroken… He was trying his best to help her and she treated him like this… He knew she was hurting too much but it still felt unfair…

He walked downstairs, took a bottle of whisky and a glass sat himself on the couch, filled the glass with whisky and drunk it at a stretch… he then dropped the glass on the wall… The glass broke into hundred pieces…

Brooke who was sitting on her bed upstairs crying heard the noise of the smashing glass and started crying harder…

Julian now had his head in his hands… Was he crying?

-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----  
Leyton s house…

PEYTON: (seeing Lucas opening the door) Hey where have you been?  
LUCAS: I… I went to see Brooke…  
PEYTON: Are you crazy…?? I told you not to go…  
LUCAS: I…  
PEYTON: Oh my God… Lucas what you did?  
LUCAS: Julian didn't allow me to go in, I punched him… I went to Brooke bedroom and I …  
PEYTON: Don't tell me you touched her?

Lucas nodded yes…

PEYTON: Are you stupid she was raped and you touched her?

They talked about it, but they didn't know they weren't alone…


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Leyton house…

PEYTON: Oh, Luke, you…

Peyton saw Sam standing a few meters behind Lucas crying…

When Sam realized that Peyton had seen her she run out of the house…

PEYTON: Sam wait…

Just then Lucas understood what was going on…

LUCAS: Peyton… I will go…

He run after Sam outside…

LUCAS: Hey… (he touches her shoulder to comfort her)  
SAM: Don't touch me…  
LUCAS: Hey what s wrong?  
SAM: Beside the fact that my _mother_ was raped because of me and she struggles with it and I am here, nothing…  
LUCAS: Sam, it is not your fault… and Brooke has Julian who cares a lot and helps her…  
SAM: Why didn't you tell me?  
LUCAS: Brooke asked not to…  
SAM: Oh, yes, I heard that she ask Peyton not to tell you and she did and she also asked not to see any of you and you went at our house and went to see her…  
LUCAS: I no it was wrong Sam but I love Brooke and…  
SAM: No Lucas you don't love her… you just felt guilty and pity for Brooke… I love her… she the only person I have in the world and you didn't tell me that she was hurting…  
LUCAS: Sam I do love Brooke and I never felt pity for her…  
SAM: It doesn't matter Luke… All that matters is that you didn't tell me…  
LUCAS: It was what Brooke asked… She wanted just to protect you…  
SAM: Yeah right… she wanted just to protect me…

In the mean time

Brooke s house

Julian was still sitting on the couch having his head in his hands when he felt a touch on his shoulder…

JULIAN: I am sorry…  
BROOKE: Don't be… I am sorry… (her hand touched now his hand, it was the first time since she was raped she touched him and allowed him to touch her)  
JULIAN: (holding her hand in his both hands and looking her in the eyes) Look, when I first came here in Tree Hill I just wanted to make Lucas' movie so that I could see what he had that I hadn't and why Peyton was so in love with him but then I met you… it was the first time since Peyton I fall in love…it was love in first sight… and I loved you more than I ever loved someone…and I was wondering why Lucas was so stupid to lose you... I left my life in LA just to be with you and I don't regret it… you changed my life… you stole my heart… and I know that the strong Brooke is somewhere in you and I need her to come back… but even if she never comes back I will never leave you alone…

BROOKE: But why?

He takes her hand and places her hand on his heart…

JULIAN: Do you feel this? Do you feel how much I love you?  
BROOKE: But why? I mean, I told you so terrible things? I am so terrible… Why do you love me?  
JULIAN: You are not terrible… And to answer your question… because I love hearing you breathing when you are sleeping… because when you are happy your eyes shine brightly but when you are sad they get even darker than they are… because when you want me to do something you look at me with this little puppy-dog eyes to which I cant say no… because when you talk about Sam your voice becomes so warm… and because when you are angry I am scared of you… because when I hold you in my arms or even when I just look at you my heart is melting… because even in the worst times you are so selfless… and because you are the first person in the entire world who maid me cry like this… the only person who showed to me what real love means…

Brooke was crying when she heard Julian tell all this beautiful things for her…  
Julian wanted to take her in his arm and kiss her but he knew that he couldn't.  
Brooke felt the same but something was holding her back…

BROOKE: I love you… I don't want to lose you  
JULIAN: You will not lose me…. Never… even if you want to… Oh God I love so much…  
BROOKE: Thank you…  
JULIAN: For what?  
BROOKE: For being here… For helping me go through this… for being patient… for loving me…  
JULIAN: I thank you for letting me love you…  
BROOKE: I promise… I promise that I will try to get better… and… I know I will… as long as you are here with me…I know I am going to get over it…  
JULIAN: That s my girl… my brown eyed girl…

Brooke was smiling for very first time since the night before yesterday…

BROOKE: Oh my I ask you something?  
JULIAN: Sure… whatever…  
BROOKE: Have you ever considered to be an author or a poet… because what you said before… it was wonderful…  
JULIAN: It is your fault…

Their eye contact was interrupted be the phone ring  
Brooke stood up to take the call…

JULIAN: Brooke you don't have to take it…  
BROOKE: No, I have to… If I want to get over it and become normal again I have to… Hello…  
PEYTON: Hey Brooke… nice to hear you… How are you doing?  
BROOKE: (looking at Julian) Really good… you?  
PEYTON: Well… good… but there is something I need to tell you…  
BROOKE: Peyton, what s wrong?  
PEYTON: We were talking with Luke about you and his visit and Sam… she just appeared from nowhere and heard the conversation… Brooke I am sorry… I am really sorry…  
BROOKE: P. Sawyer Scott… it s ok… it doesn't matter anymore…  
PEYTON: Brooke? Are you ok? I mean…  
BROOKE: Yes I am… tell her that she can come home tomorrow…  
PEYTON: Ok… thanks… I love you…  
BROOKE: I love you too…


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Almost 2 months later…

After that talk Brooke and Julian had, everything changed… They got even closer… Brooke was getting better…. The next day she called all her friends and apologized… Sam moved again in her house… Julian was sleeping again in his bed with Brooke but he didn't touch her… This was the only thing Brooke couldn't stand… But Julian could understand… He didn't push her…

Brooke s House

Morning….

Brooke was sleeping peacefully after a long time since she was raped… When she woke up she looked around but couldn't see Julian… she laughed at herself  
She got up and went downstairs only to find her boyfriend cooking breakfast…

BROOKE: Wow… my really lame boyfriend woke up so early… and he is cooking breakfast? Oh… are ill?  
JULIAN: Well I thought that we cant be both lame so I decided once you didn't seem willing to change that I was supposed to be that good guy!!!!  
BROOKE: Haha…  
SAM: Well, Brooke he is right… You cant be both lame ducks…  
BROOKE: Hey, you two… I am not lame…  
SAM: Whatever…I am glad that you Julian started being useful in here…  
BROOKE: Yeah she is right…  
JULIAN: You mean I wasn't useful till now? Ok… I can still move out of here…(he took a sad face)  
SAM: Oh Julian poor boy… (sarcastically) Now Julian please don't go we need you here….  
JULIAN: Thanks Sam… What about you missy? (looking at Brooke)  
BROOKE: If you cook everyday then you can stay…  
SAM: Brooke… I think that cooking isn't enough… he should start cleaning because the house is too big…and I have no time and … you are BROOKE DAVIS you cant cleaning a house…  
BROOKE: Oh Sam you are right… So..  
JULIAN: I am moving out of here…  
BROOKE: Ah… You prefer living without me than do some housework?  
JULIAN: No… not some housework… all the housework… and yes… anyway… we will talk about this another time because my super delicious breakfast is ready…  
SAM: Oh what is it…?  
JULIAN: Well I thought that Brooke would like to eat her favorite pancakes…

He placed a plate full of pancakes on the table… When Brooke saw them she put one hand on her mouth and the other on her belly and run into the bathroom…

JULIAN: Brooke that's not funny…

But just them he heard her…He run after her in the bathroom just to see her throwing up… She was pale… He wanted to go and hug her but he knew she wasn't ready yet…

JULIAN: Brooke are you ok?  
BROOKE: Yes, I just have some fun right now…(sarcastically)  
JULIAN: Got it… I will wait in the kitchen…

SAM: Is she alright?  
JULIAN: I don't know…

Brooke came after a while in the kitchen…

BROOKE: Sam you are still here… you will be late…  
SAM: Brooke… good morning it is Sunday… I have no school today…  
BROOKE: Oh right… Why are you looking at me like this?  
JULIAN: Because you were throwing in the bathroom maybe? Brooke are you ok?  
BROOKE: Yes… I probably ate something that wasn't good… I am fine…  
SAM: Brooke… you are pale…  
BROOKE: It s because I am not wearing any make up…

Naley s house…

Haley was making breakfast for her two boys… when she heard some steps… she new it was Jamie who wanted to scare her so she didn't react… She waited until her little boy would scare her… Some moments later the boy jumped on her…

HALEY: AAA… (pretending to be scared) Oh Jamie… you scared me to death…  
JAMIE: I am sorry mommy… I didn't do that on purpose

Nathan run down…

NATHAN: Are you ok? What happened?  
HALEY: Your son decided to scare me,… (she closed her eye to him)  
NATHAN: Oh… well Jamie is pretty good at this…  
JAMIE: Mom, what are we going to eat today?  
HALEY: You are not going to eat, because you are punished/…  
JAMIE: Since when…?  
NATHAN: Since now…  
JAMIE: Why?  
NATHAN: Because you scared your mother… Poor Jamie.. and your mother was making pancakes…  
JAMIE: Mommy, I am sorry, I wont do this again..  
HALEY: Ok then…  
JAMIE: Mom… Can we go to see aunt Brooke and Sam and Julian today?  
HALEY: I have a better idea… we can say them to come over here for dinner…

Brooke s house…

It was almost 6 o clock… Sam was already at Naley s house… Brooke was sitting on the couch watching TV…

JULIAN: Brooke why aren't you getting ready, we are gonna be late…(coming downstairs)  
BROOKE: I am ready…  
JULIAN: Wow… my lame girlfriend is already ready?  
BROOKE: Yes…  
JULIAN: Ok then lets go…  
BROOKE: Ok

Brooke stood up and she felt dizzy… after a few steps she passed out

JULIAN: Brooke… Brooke…  
BROOKE: What happened?  
JULIAN: You passed out…  
BROOKE: Oh… What time is it?  
JULIAN: 6.15…  
BROOKE: Ok lets go, cause we are late…  
JULIAN: We are not going anywhere… I called Haley and told her…  
BROOKE: What? Why?  
JULIAN: Brooke…  
BROOKE: Ok…  
JULIAN: Brooke… you should go to the doctor…  
BROOKE: No… I hate doctors…  
JULIAN: Brooke.. you are not five years old…  
BROOKE: Ok…

Next day…

Doctors office

BROOKE: So doctor? Is something wrong?  
DOCTOR: No… Everything is good, but….  
BROOKE: But what?  
DOCTOR: Your are7 weeks pregnant… Cogratulations…

Please say something...  
even if you didnt like it...


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Hospital

_You are 7 weeks pregnant…_ These words were stuck in Brookes head when she was going outside the hospital… When she reached her car she knew it was better for her to walk… so that she could think about everything that happened and because she knew that she was too upset to drive safe… She was completely lost…

BROOKE: (thinking to herself) How could that happen? Why now? Why to me? What am I supposed to do? What am I going to tell Julian?

These questions were going through her mind… She was walking… walking without knowing where she was going… She was like a ghost… She had no emotion on her face…

Peyton s car…

Peyton was driving with Haley next to her…

PEYTON: Ok Haley… What s next?  
HALEY: You ask me? You told me to go for some shopping therapy…  
PEYTON: Ok then…Shall we go over Brooke? I am sure she needs to get out and have some fun…  
HALEY: I don't know if she is able to…  
PEYTON: Why?  
HALEY: She is supposed to be at the doctor now… remember?  
PEYTON: Oh right… Oh God… I have started forgetting things…  
HALEY: This is what too much sex does…

Peyton turns her head to look at…

PEYTON: Haley… shut up…  
HALEY: PEYTON… Watch out!!!

Peyton looked in the road again and slammed on the breaks…

PEYTON: Oh my… too close… Haley are you ok?  
HALEY: Yeah… (she opened the door to get out and check the person they almost hit just to realize it was Brooke)  
HALEY: Brooke, oh my God are you ok?  
PEYTON: Oh Brooke… Oh I could have killed you… (she saw Brooke who wasn't talking and looked so… ) Brooke are you ok?

Brooke didn't respond…

HALEY: Hey, Brooke, what s the matter?

Brooke didn't respond again…

PEYTON: Brooke is something wrong with what the doctor told you?

Brooke didn't answer this time again…

HALEY: Hey come in… we will drive you home…  
BROOKE: No.. not home…  
PEYTON: Ok then where do you want to go?

Brooke didn't say anything…

HALEY: Let's drive her to mine… Nathan is at practice and Jamie at Andre s…

During the drive they were all silent…

When they arrived at Haley s house the two worrying girls started asking questions…

PEYTON: Brooke please tell us…  
HALEY: Yes Brooke, we will help you…

But Brooke, wasn't willing to talk… she had no strength, she could not even cry… only when she saw a picture of Jamie she started crying…

BROOKE: I…I… am… pregnant…  
PEYTON: Brooke that's great…  
BROOKE: It s not Julian's…  
HALEY: What? Whose … Oh my God…

Just then Peyton understood what was happening…

PEYTON: Oh Brooke…  
BROOKE: I don't know what to do? I am afraid I will hate it because of what his father did to me…or that it will become a bad person like this… but I cant just kill it…it is just a baby… And what about Julian… I cant just ruin our relationship… just now we were getting over my….  
HALEY: Brooke…shshsh…it s ok honey… it s ok… whatever you decide we will be here for you…  
PEYTON: Yeah… and don't worry about Julian… he loves you… he wont leave you…  
BROOKE: I don't know how to tell him…  
HALEY: But Brooke, you have…  
BROOKE: I know… but I cant face him…  
PEYTON: Ok.. there s no need to do it right now…  
BROOKE: No…. there is… I have to go home…  
PEYTON: I will drive you…  
BROOKE: Ok… Thanks…(getting her bag)  
HALEY: Brooke, don't worry, everything is going to be ok… as long as there is love…

Brooke s house

After some hours…

Brooke was walking impatient, crying round her house waiting for Julian to come….

Outside Brooke s house…

Julian is parking his car… He gets out.. He is talking to his cell phone…

JULIAN: No dad… I am not leaving her…  
Yes I love her… Dad are you serious? She is destroying me… (he yells)  
No dad I am not willing to leave her… WHAT? You are firing me? Why because I love her?... Ok dad… no problem… I can live without your ******* job….

He walks to the house… he is really upset and angry… He opens the door…

When Brooke hears the keys she jumps… she is scared…

When Julian sees Brooke crying…

JULIAN: Brooke, love, what s the matter?

Brooke started sobbing…

JULIAN: Brooke?  
BROOKE: I am 7 weeks pregnant….

please reply....


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Brookes house

_BROOKE: I am 7 weeks pregnant…_

Julian was standing there still… He wasn't moving, he wasn't speaking…

BROOKE: Julian please, say something…

But Julian turned around and left the house… he run to his car, started it and drove away…  
Brooke stood just there watching the man she loved running away from her… After some moments she realized what has happened she collapsed on the floor crying and sobbing holding her belly…

BROOKE: What should I do with you?

After a while she had calmed down a little bit she called Peyton…

Leyton s house

Peyton and Lucas were talking…

LUCAS: Oh shit… What the hell? How is Brooke?  
PEYTON: What do you think? She feels like this man is always finding ways to go in her life…  
LUCAS: What is she going to do?  
PEYTON: I don't know Luke… She doesn't know yet… it is hard to take a decision… She is afraid of hating it because of him but she loves kids and I cant help her…

Peyton s cell phone rang

PEYTON: It s her… Hey… how are you? You talked with Julian..?... What? Oh Brooke I am sorry…  
LUCAS: What happened…  
PEYTON: WHAT? Brooke are you sure?... Ok I will be there in 20 minutes…  
LUCAS: Hey what happened?  
PEYTON: Julian left her?  
LUCAS: What? What an ass…  
PEYTON: I have to go…  
LUCAS: Ok…

After 20 minutes Peyton was ringing Brooke s doorbell…  
Brooke opened immediately the door…

BROOKE: Hey…  
PEYTON: Brooke are you sure you want to do this? I mean…  
BROOKE: I have to take a decision Peyt… I need to do this…  
PEYTON: Ok then… Let's go…

After 15 minutes they were where Brooke wanted… They were at the prison…

BROOKE: You can wait here…  
PEYTON: Brooke are you sure?  
BROOKE: Yes…

Brooke went into the jail and asked to see him… to see the ma who was taking her life from her…

After a while a policeman took her to the visiting room where he was waiting her…  
When he saw her he took the phone and waited her until she did… She was trembling but she was determined to talk to him… As soon as she took the phone on her ear he talked…

HE: Well, well ,well… Brooke… honey…  
BROOKE: Don't call me like this…  
HE: Ok.. whatever… I knew you would come to see me… I missed you and I know you missed me…  
BROOKE: (letting a sigh) I hate you…  
HE: Don't lie to me… I know you pretty well… You are here because you liked me ******* you… I know you enjoyed it…  
BROOKE: (screaming) You ******* sick bastard…

She run out of the room crying…

When Peyton saw her she run out of her car and run to Brooke…

PEYTON: (taking Brooke in her arms) Brooke… What happened?  
BROOKE: He… he… (she couldn't speak)  
PEYTON: Shshshsh… it s ok…  
BROOKE: I will have abortion…  
PEYTON: Brooke are you sure?  
BROOKE: I don't want his child in my body…(she was sobbing)  
PEYTON: Ok.. ok… we will go tomorrow to the doctor…  
BROOKE: No Peyton… can we go now.?  
PEYTON: Brooke are you sure you want to do this? Don't you want to think of it again?  
BROOKE: No… Please…  
PEYTON: Ok…

After 30 minutes they were at a doctor…

DOCTOR: Well what s the problem ladies?  
BROOKE: I want an abortion…  
DOCTOR: Are you sure? I mean it is serious and you can take it back…  
BROOKE: Yes… I am…  
DOCTOR: Well then the only thing we have to do is just to have an appointment to run the tests and then have the abortion…  
BROOKE: Am I going to have the abortion the same day with the tests?  
DOCTOR: If everything is ok.. yes… So I have some free time tomorrow…  
BROOKE: Yes… whatever…  
DOCTOR: Wow… you really don't want this baby…

Brooke couldn't talk…

DOCTOR: Tomorrow at 11 o clock… is it ok?  
BROOKE: yeah… oh will I be able to go out right after the abortion?  
DOCTOR: I think yes…  
BROOKE: Ok… thank you…

Brooke and Peyton went out of the doctor's office…

PEYTON: Brooke are you sure?  
BROOKE: I told you yes…  
PEYTON: Don't you think you have to discuss it with Julian…  
BROOKE: He left… I called him and he didn't answer…  
PEYTON: Ok… Do you want me to get ready the guests room for you to sleep there today and tomorrow?  
BROOKE: I was thinking to go NY after the ... you know

Please tell me if you liked it?

please reply....


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

The same day…

Peyton drove Brooke to her house… Peyton asked Brooke if she needed her to stay with, but Brooke wanted to be alone… Brooke was sitting on the couch looking at a photo of Angie and her… Sam came in the house just to see Brooke very sad… and ready to cry…

SAM: Brooke? Are you ok?  
BROOKE: I really don't know… Can you come sit with me… I want to talk to you…  
SAM: Yeah… You scare me Brooke…  
BROOKE: Well…  
SAM: Oh no… Brooke… don't tell me that you found out about the wrinkle you have...  
BROOKE: Sam I am serious…  
SAM: Ok… Now you are scaring the hell out of me…  
BROOKE: Look Sam… something happened I found out in the morning… I… I… I 'm pregnant…  
SAM: Ok.. Brooke… I will move out…(sadly) I don't have problem…  
BROOKE: No Sam… I don't want you to move out… The baby… it s Jack's brother's…  
SAM: WHAT? Oh Brooke…  
BROOKE: Yeah… I will have an abortion tomorrow…  
SAM: WHAAT? Brooke are you kidding me? Why?  
BROOKE: Sam, please I have made my decision…  
SAM: But why Brooke? You love children…  
BROOKE: But not his…(Brooke started crying)  
SAM: Ok…  
BROOKE: There is something more… Tomorrow, after the abortion I was thinking to take some days of… to NY…  
SAM: Ok… I will be fine Brooke… But what about Julian?  
BROOKE: (she sighed) I told him and he left… I called him and he didn't answer…  
SAM: Oh Brooke… He is such a jerk…  
BROOKE: No… he isn't… He did the right thing…

The remaining day pasted like this… Julian didn't come back… Brooke was thinking of what she was going to do the next day… Peyton had told Haley Brooke's decision and they talked about this…

Next day…

Brooke hadn't manage to sleep any second during the night… She had packed some clothes and was ready to do something she wasn't sure… Sam was at school although she wanted to go with Brooke to the doctor… Brooke was waiting for Peyton to come and take her to the doctor… she was really nervous… when the doorbell rang she jumped and run to open the door…

PEYTON: Hey… big day huh?  
BROOKE: Yeah…  
PEYTON: I told Haley to come with is that ok?  
BROOKE: Yeah… The more the better…

After 20 minutes they ere at the doctor…

DOCTOR: You girls have to wait here…  
PEYTON: Ok…  
HALEY: Be ok tiger…  
BROOKE: Thanks…

The doctor took Brooke to a room to run some tests

After 30 minutes she came back…

DOCTOR: We are going to start the abortion…

Peyton and Haley nodded… They were waiting anxiously, because they heard some screams… After a while Brooke came out… The two girl run to her…

HALEY: Hey how are you feeling?  
BROOKE: I don't know… I don't know… If I did bad?  
PEYTON: Brooke, this was the right…  
HALEY: Yes Brooke, it was what you wanted…  
BROOKE: Was it?  
PEYTON: Brooke… it was your decision… I think we should go for a cup of coffee  
BROOKE: I am not in mood… I just want to go away from Tree Hill…  
HALEY: Ok… then…

After 45 minutes they were at the airport…

PEYTON: Brooke, are you sure you don't want us to come inside with you..?  
BROOKE: You don't need… You 've done already enough…  
HALEY: Brooke…  
BROOKE: It 's ok… So… see you…  
PEYTON: Promise you will call when you arrive…  
BROOKE: Ok… Bye.. thank you…

Brooke went in the airport, she got a ticket to NY and waited until it was time for her leaving… They time seemed to her like it was stuck but when the announcer said the number of her flight she jumped ready to leave Tree Hill but then she heard a voice calling her name… It was Julian…

JULIAN: Brooke… Brooke… wait… (when he reached her) Hey I am so sorry… I know I was a jerk yesterday, but I just have fought with my father and I was… I am an *** Brooke… and I know it s too late know but I want you to know that I didn't have a problem with the fact that you were pregnant with his child… I could be it s father… and I am sorry a walked away…but I needed some time to think… and now I know what a want (he knees his one leg and takes a box out of his pocket) BROOKE PENELOPE DAVIS Do you want to be my wife?  
Brooke couldn't speak… but she managed to say something…

BROOKE: I DO…

Julian put the ring in her finger and stood up… He touched her face kindly with his hand…

JULIAN: You just made me the happiest m…

Brooke kissed him passionately….

JULIAN: I love you… Could you ever forgive me for not being there with you…. To hold your hand while you were having the abortion?  
BROOKE: I don't need to forgive you for anything (she places his hand on her belly)  
I couldn't kill it…

Julian looks into Brooke s eyes… He takes Brooke into a long lasting full of love and relief kiss…


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Brooke and Julian went to a café in the airport to get a drink and talk about what happened some moments ago…

BROOKE: May I ask you something?  
JULIAN: Whatever "future mom"…  
BROOKE: How did you know I was here…? And about the abortion…  
JULIAN: I think I should start from yesterday… I am sorry about the way I left but before a came into the house I was talking to my d… Paul… and we fought and I was very angry and couldn't struggle with the pregnancy… I know it 's not right but…

The waiter interrupted them…

WAITER: Are you ready to order?  
JULIAN: Yes… I want an espresso  
BROOKE: I want an orange juice…  
WAITER: Ok… I 'll be right back….

BROOKE: I am not allowed to drink coffee… About what you said before… Julian… it s ok…  
JULIAN: Ok… Well… After I left your house I went next to the river to think a little bit… but I couldn't… I just needed to clear my mind and take a decision… and I couldn't face you after how I left without talking to you so I went to a hotel… I haven't slept all night long…. Cause I had to make up my mind and I did… I knew what was the right thing to do…

The waiter brings their drinks….

WAITER: Here you are…(placing the drinks on the table)  
BROOKE: Thank you…  
JULIAN: Thank you…  
BROOKE: OMG… Your coffee seems so nice…  
JULIAN: Broo…  
BROOKE: I was just kidding… Let me hear the continue  
JULIAN: Ok (taking a sip of his coffee) When the shops opened next morning I went immediately to a jeweler 's and looked for the perfect ring for you… And just when I saw this one I knew it was meant to meet your finger… After I bought it I went back to the hotel sat there for a while to think how I could apologize to you for my behavior… Then I made my way to your… our house… when I met Lucas… I greeted him and he punched me…  
BROOKE: Uh… You deserved it… What? I was kidding…  
JULIAN: I didnt tell him anything he started screaming that you were at the doctor's office and had an abortion because of me… and that you were at the airport… When I heard what we said I felt… awful… I came here as soon as I could… and I am glad I managed to reach you before you could leave…. Because I cant imagine my life without you….  
BROOKE: I love you too….

After almost 1 hour…

Brooke s house

Sam was sitting on the sofa watching TV and thinking of Brooke everything that had happened in their lives in one year when she heard the door open… She turned and saw Brooke and Julian stepping in the house…

SAM: Hey… You are back…  
BROOKE: (sarcastically) Don't be so enthusiastic…  
SAM: I knew you would come back with Julian… ( she was really happy but didn't want to admit it) Oh hi Julian…  
JULIAN: Hello Samantha…  
SAM: How many times do I have to tell you that I don't like calling me Samantha…?  
JULIAN: Oh sorry… But I like calling you Samantha…  
SAM: Brooke… I think it was a bad idea to bring him back…  
JULIAN: Actually I brought her back…  
BROOKE: Actually nobody brought no one back… and… I am starving Julian… I am pregnant remember?  
SAM: You… you said you would…. I knew you couldn't do it…  
BROOKE: Yeah… so you are going to have a little brother or sister…  
SAM: What? Oh yeah… Foster brother or foster sister? I prefer brother…  
JULIAN: We didn't ask your opinion,… Our child will be a daughter…  
SAM: Yesterday you didn't want to talk to Brooke and now it s your child… You need to be mo… Oh my GOD… Brooke… what is this on your finger?  
JULIAN: You need to go to a doctor " future foster daughter" It is a ring… our engagement ring…  
SAM: Noway…  
BROOKE: Oh yes… this jerk is going to be your foster father… Actually Sam… we need to talk to you about something…  
SAM: Ok… But you scare me Brooke…

Brooke looks at Julian and he nods yes…

BROOKE: Look… Julian and I talked about it a lot and it was hard to take this decision cause it is gong to change your life and ours a lot…  
SAM: Brooke… tell me…  
BROOKE: (looking at Julian) Now that I am pregnant and Julian is my fiancé we have to take the decisions together we thought about something that has to happen and we know that it is going to make you hate me, because I know you wont like it… but… I am going to get married and have a baby… and… I want a real family…my family… and although you are already my family…  
SAM: Brooke it is ok (very sad) I am going to pack my belongings and leave… you have already done a lot for me and I understand that it is time for you to make your dreams come true… and I also know that I wasn't in your plans and… it is ok… I will leave tonight

Brooke was laughing during Sam 's speech… As soon as Sam noticed…

SAM: Brooke… Why the hell are you laughing?  
BROOKE: Sam you are stupid… And you really piss me off some times… I don't want you to leave…  
SAM: Uhh… I really sound stupid then… but if you don't want me to leave then what?  
BROOKE: Julian and I decided that as soon as we get married we want to… adopt you… (Sam seemed really surprised) if you want…  
SAM: Are you kidding me?  
BROOKE: No…  
SAM: It is awesome…. Wait… No…  
JULIAN: What?  
SAM: I am not going to be named Samantha Baker, am I?  
JULIAN: Actually… she is right Brooke… she is too fool to take my name…  
BROOKE: Julian…

The whole day went like this by…


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

Next morning

Brooke s house…

Brooke and Julian were sleeping… Brooke had her had on Julian s chest and he had his hand around her shoulder…

Brooke woke first up… She shook Julian…

BROOKE: Hey, Julian… wake up…  
JULIAN: Brooke, let me sleep a little more…(he doesn't open his eyes)  
BROOKE: But I am hungry…. We are hungry…  
JULIAN: You know were the fridge is… go and eat…  
BROOKE: (touching her belly) Hey you baby… daddy doesn't want to make us something to eat…

When Julian heard the word "daddy" he opened his eyes…

JULIAN: How did you just call me?  
BROOKE: What?  
JULIAN: How did you call me?  
BROOKE: Daddy… Why?  
JULIAN: Ok… I will make you breakfast…

He gets out of the bed and makes his way out of the room…

BROOKE: Oh, baby, daddy doesn't want to kiss me…

Julian laughs and turns goes to Brooke and bends down and places a soft kiss on her lips… Then he kisses her belly…

JULIAN: I love you baby…

Brooke smiles…

After a while

JULIAN: (screaming) Brooke breakfast is ready…  
SAM: (coming out of her room) I go school… tell her I wont be late for lunch…  
JULIAN: Good morning Sam… How are you/? Oh I am fine too.. ok I wll tell her… Oh… I love you too… have a nice day…  
SAM: Whatever… bye… (she slammed the door)  
BROOKE: (coming downstairs) Does she always have to slam the door?  
JULIAN: She is your child…  
Brooke sits on a stool and starts eating breakfast…

JULIAN: So.. when are we going to tell them…?  
BROOKE: Oh… I don't know… How about today… dinner… that you cook…  
JULIAN: Ok… but do I really have to cook…? Why don't you?  
BROOKE: Because I am pregnant…  
JULIAN: Why do I think that you take advantage of me…  
BROOKE: Because I do…  
JULIAN: And we do I have to do whatever you say?  
BROOKE: Because you love us?  
JULIAN: Right… ok then… I will cook.. but you wash the dishes…  
BROOKE: So shall I tell them at 6 pm…?  
JULIAN: 6 is perfect…

At 6 pm…

Brooke was upstairs getting ready when the doorbell rang…

JULIAN: I got it… Hey… hope you wont punch me again…  
LUCAS: Only because Peyton is here…  
PEYTON: (stepping in) Oh don't worry… do your job Luke…  
JULIAN: Thanks Peyt… Where is your girl?  
LUCAS: With her grandma…  
BROOKE: Hey… guys… nice to see you…  
PEYTON: Hey… nice to see you happy…  
LUCAS: And pregnant…

The doorbell rang again…

JULIAN: I ll take it…  
PEYTON: Do you do anything Brooke or….  
BROOKE: Or… (they giggle)  
JAMIE: Aunt Brooke…

He runs to her and jumps in her arms…

BROOKE: Hey Jim-Jam… Oh you are getting bigger everyday…  
NATHAN: Hey… Davis… glad you re still here…  
HALEY: Yes…  
JAMIE: Where is Sam?  
JULIAN: In her bedroom… go and take her out of there…

They talked a little bit and then decided that they should eat… After the finished dinner…

HALEY: Well the dinner was delicious…  
BROOKE: Julian made it…  
LUCAS: Oh.. congratulations man… it was great… So B.D. he is useful…  
BROOKE: Yes he is….  
JULIAN: (he looked at Brooke and she nodded) Now that we are done… Brooke and I want to tell you something…  
BROOKE: We are getting married…  
PEYTON: Oh… Brooke… that s great…  
NATHAN: Yeah… congratulations guys…  
JULIAN: Thank you…  
BROOKE: But there is something more…  
LUCAS: More surprises…?  
JULIAN: We are adopting Sam…  
SAM: That is not so cool…  
JAMIE: Wow… Now you are going to be called Samantha Baker…  
SAM: Oh… unfortunately…  
JULIAN: I love you too _daughter_…

They all laughted…


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

After a while… They were all still sitting on the some place and talked…

NATHAN: So Julian… what do you want the child to be? I boy or a girl?  
JULIAN: Well I hope it is going to be a girl (touching Brooke s belly)… beautiful just like it s mother…  
NATHAN: How about you Brooke?  
BROOKE: I don't have problem…  
HALEY: Brooke…  
BROOKE: Well maybe I want a little girl so that I can make her girlish dresses and style her hair… and do all the mother-daughter stuff… however a would like a boy too… I just hope it wont have this grin that Jul… (Brooke stops and buries her head in her hands…. After a while of silence and embarrassment) would you excuse me for a while…

Brooke runs out of her house tears in her eyes…

Julian puts his head in his hands and stands up… just then Haley stands up too…

HALEY: I ll go Julian…

Haley walks outside… She looks at Brooke… She has her face down…

BROOKE: (tears rolling down her cheeks) I cant handle it Haley… I try to pretend that everything is ok… but I just cant… I am tired of pretending… I cant… I made a mistake Haley… I think I should have had the abortion…  
HALEY: Brooke… Brooke… look at me… You made the right choice… and I know it is difficult but Brooke… you have Julian who loves you and is here for you, and Sam… and all of us…  
BROOKE: I know but… I cant take his face and what he did to me of my mind… and I am afraid I will never… and Julian doesn't deserve this whole situation…  
HALEY: Brooke… what are you talking about? Ok… the baby isn't his… but I don't see where the problem is… Neither Sam is his daughter but he loves her and cares for her…  
BROOKE: I know… I just feel insecure… I think that one day he is just going to leave me…  
HALEY: Brooke… you know this is never going to happen… This guy loves you madly  
BROOKE: Uh… you are right Hales… I think I just am too stressed and needed to take this out… Thank you…  
HALEY: Come here… (they hug) Now lets head back inside because he probably is dying to see you…

After 3 days….

Leyton s house

Peyton was washing the dishes while Lucas was having a shower when the phone rang….

PEYTON: Hello?

PEYTON: Yes… It is me… But who are you?

PEYTON: Oh… geez… It has been such a long time… How are you and ….?

PEYTON: I am great…

PEYTON: Yes… we are married and we have a little daughter…

PEYTON: Thank you…

PEYTON: They are all fine… Haley and Nathan are doing great and Brooke… well…

PEYTON: No… she is ok… she is getting married and is pregnant… but it is a long story…

Lucas calls her name from inside their bedroom…

PEYTON: Well Lucas calls me… I have to go…

PEYTON: Sure I will… I hope to see you soon…

PEYTON: What…? Are you really coming to Tree Hill? How?( surprised and a little worried)

PEYTON: Sure it is great… I just got really surprised… look… I have to go… see you soon…

PEYTON: Bye…

She went into their bedroom….

After a while… when Lucas had left she called Brooke…

PEYTON: Hey… Brooke…  
BROOKE: Hey…  
PEYTON: Can you come by my house… I need to talk to you about something…  
BROOKE: Well… I am going to the doctor with Julian… We have an appointment…  
PEYTON: Ok…  
BROOKE: Peyton… what s wrong?  
PEYTON: Nothing important…  
BROOKE: Peyt… I know you…  
PEYTON: Well something happened today and I just want to tell you…  
BROOKE: Are you ok?  
PEYTON: Yes… well I think so…  
BROOKE: Look Peyt… I have to go… we are at the doctor 's office…  
PEYTON: Ok…  
BROOKE: I will call you later…  
PEYTON: Ok…

They hang up…

Brooke looks confused at her cell phone

JULIAN: Brooke what s the matter?  
BROOKE: I don't know… Peyton… she was … I don't know… something happened…

A nurse comes out and calls

NURSE: Brooke Davis…  
BROOKE: It s us… (she and Julian stand up)  
NURSE: Come with me please…

Please reply!!!


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

Doctor's office…

DOCTOR: Hello…  
BROOKE: Hello…  
DOCTOR: You are Brooke Davis…  
BROOKE: Yes… This is my fiancé Julian…  
DOCTOR: Nice to meet you both (they shake hands) (sitting on her chair) So it is the first time you come to me?  
BROOKE: Yes… My friend Haley James-Scott told me about you…  
DOCTOR: Oh yes.. Haley… So you are pregnant…  
BROOKE: Yes… (handing her an envelop) These are my tests…  
DOCTOR: Well…(looking at the papers) since it 's your first time here we have to redo the tests…  
BROOKE: Oh… Is it necessary?  
DOCTOR: (looking a little confused) uh… yes…  
JULIAN: Is something wrong?  
DOCTOR: Well… we have to do… the tests again…  
BROOKE: Is everything alright…  
DOCTOR: (standing up) Follow me please… Julian you can wait here…  
JULIAN: (worried) ok…

After a while they are back…

JULIAN: Is everything ok?  
DOCTOR: We will know in a little while… Well now we can do the sonogram…  
BROOKE: Ok…

Brooke lays on the bed and Julian sits on the chair next to her and holds her hand… The doctor sits on the other side… Brooke lifted her shirt…

DOCTOR: This is going to be cold…

The doctor slips on some gel…

DOCTOR: Now you are going to see your baby…

Brooke puts more pressure on Julian's hand…

The screen now shows the baby… They hear a sound…

DOCTOR: What you hear is it s heart…  
BROOKE: Oh my God…  
DOCTOR: Here you are baby… (she points something on the screen) This is your baby…  
BROOKE: (smiling) It is tiny

Julian kisses her on the forehead…

JULIAN: This is our baby…

The doctor looked concerned on the screen… Brooke noticed it and was about to ask her if something was wrong when someone knocked on the door…

DOCTOR: (to Brooke) I think we are ready… (she hands Brooke some paper) You can now clean your tummy…  
BROOKE: Ok…

The doctor stood up and went out off the room… Brooke looked at Julian…

BROOKE: (whispering) What is going on here?  
JULIAN: I don't know…  
BROOKE: What if something is wrong?  
JULIAN: Brooke… everything is going to be ok…

They sat on the chairs in front of the doctor's office…

After some minutes the doctor came in…

BROOKE: Is everything ok…  
DOCTOR: When you first came here and I saw your last tests I saw something that wasn't good… something that made me worry…

Brooke seemed really shocked…

JULIAN: Is everything ok?  
DOCTOR: Actually… yes…

Brooke sighed in relief…

BROOKE: Then what was it.?  
DOCTOR: Well the baby's growth didn't fit to the fact that it is 7 weeks old…  
BROOKE: And that means?  
DOCTOR: Fortunately nothing… Only that your last test were wrong… you are in the 9th week of your pregnancy…

Brooke and Julian seemed really confused… They thought about it some moments and looked to each other really really happy…

JULIAN: That means that…  
BROOKE: It s yours…

She jumped in the air and kissed him…

In the mean time…

Leyton's House

LUCAS: Who was on the phone…?  
PEYTON: Ugh… No one… Mistake…  
LUCAS: Ok… (tries to kiss her but she turns her face so that he kisses her on the check….) Is something wrong?  
PEYTON: (nervously) No… I am fine…  
LUCAS: Peyt… You don't have to lie to me…  
PEYTON: I am not lying Luke… Why should I lie …? (a bit angry)  
LUCAS: Ok.. Whatever… I want you to know that I am here for you… that a will always love you…  
PEYTON: (speaking to herself) Maybe it is not enough…  
LUCAS: What you said…?  
PEYTON: Nothing… I love you too…  
LUCAS: I know… I have to go… We are going to with the guys to the rivercourt to have some basketball game… like the good old time…  
PEYTON: Oh… ok…  
LUCAS: Peyt…  
PEYTON: WHAT?  
LUCAS: You cant fool me… I know you to good and I know something has upset you… Do you want me to stay here with you?  
PEYTON: Luke… I am fine… I am… just to busy with the record label.. that 's all… You can go…  
LUCAS: Ok… (kisses her on the forehead) I love you… bye…  
PEYTON: Bye…

When he leaves she starts crying…

Please tell me what you think…


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

Brooke and Julian were heading to Julian's car… They were holding their hands… Their faces were shining because of the news they heard…

Getting in their car…

JULIAN: So… soon to be MY child's mother… what are we going to do now to celebrate it?  
BROOKE: Actually I was thinking if you could drive me to Peyton 's, because she was really upset although she didn't admit it…  
JULIAN: Ugh… ok…  
BROOKE: (seeing his disappointment) And when I come back home… we can celebrate… all day and all NIGHT long…  
JULIAN: If so… OK…

After 15 minutes Brooke was ringing the door bell…

Peyton opened the door she was still crying…

BROOKE: Hey best… Peyton… what 's wrong?  
PEYTON: He is coming back Brooke… he is coming back…(she collapsed into Brooke 's arms)  
BROOKE: (Stepping inside and closing the door) Shhhhshhhshhh… Hey Peyt… calm down… who is coming back?  
PEYTON: J… Jake…  
BROOKE: Oh Peyton… what 's wrong with it?  
PEYTON: What 's wrong with it? Brooke… (her face looked confused. She thought for a while) I don't know… I just… When he told me was coming back home… I just got confused and felt weird…  
BROOKE: Does Lucas know?  
PEYTON: No… I couldn't tell him…  
BROOKE: But why Peyton?  
PEYTON: I don't know… I got scared because of how I felt Brooke… I don't know why? Maybe I am in love with him… maybe it was a mistake I married Luke…  
BROOKE: Peyton do you listen what you are saying? You love Lucas…  
PEYTON: I know I love him… but…  
BROOKE: There is no buts Peyton… I understand that you are upset of his returning and that it put you in thoughts, but your love with Lucas is like epic… I know you were in love with Jake and that you love him still but now… you are in love with Lucas… Lucas Eugene Scott… The boy of your dreams… the one you fought for…  
Ohh P don't worry everything is going to be ok… think that you are going to see Jenny… that little adorable girl…  
PEYTON: Thank you B. Davis soon to be Baker… So what happened at the doctor 's? Is everything alright?  
BROOKE: (really happy) Everything ok…  
PEYTON: Oh… (they wait in silence) Come on Brooke I know you are dying to tell me…  
BROOKE: Well.. In the beginning the doctor was afraid that something was wrong…  
PEYTON: What? Brooke what happened?  
BROOKE: Nothing… The fact is that the last doctor made a mistake and it all ended great… because the baby is Julian's…  
PEYTON: What do you mean it is Julian's…  
BROOKE: It is Julian's… The baby isn't… I am 9 weeks pregnant…  
PEYTON: (Peyton thought about it a bit) AAAAAA…. (jumping on Brooke) Brooke that are great news…  
BROOKE: I know…  
PEYTON: Wait… and why are you here? Shouldn't you be with your future husband having…  
BROOKE: PEYTON… I came here because you needed me…  
PEYTON: I needed you… I don't need you anymore…  
BROOKE: Peyt… there is no problem really… I can stay with you…  
PEYTON: Brooke I am fine…  
BROOKE: Are you sure? (standing up)  
PEYTON: Yeah… Go…(giving her her purse and pushing her)  
BROOKE: Peyt…  
PEYTON: Go Brookie… Have fun…  
BROOKE: You too… and tell Lucas…  
PEYTON: I will…

When Brooke was gone…

PEYTON: (dialing a number on her phone) Hey… Are you busy? Can you come home… I need to talk to you about something… Yeah… No.. I am ok… just want to tell you something… yes… ok…

Brooke 's house…

Brooke entering the house get shocked of the view… There were many little candles everywhere and rose-leafs…

When she saw Julian…

BROOKE: Julian what is all this?  
JULIAN: I thought we should celebrate… Sam isn't home and isn't going to return until tomorrow…(goes and places his hand on her shoulders) I have no work… you have no work…(puts his arms around her waist) we have a baby…our baby…(kisses her neck) and I think it is time for us (kisses her again on the neck) to spend some time alone

They kiss passionately…

BROOKE: If so then ok… mister… but don't forget that I am pregnant… to OUR baby… and that I am probably HUNGRY…  
JULIAN: Classic Brooke Davis… But I knew you would want something to eat…  
BROOKE: Oh and what is it…?  
JULIAN: It is your favourite…  
BROOKE: Oh my God…(jumps on him and they both fall on the couch)  
They look into each others eyes and start kiss and make out

Julian takes off his shirt and helps Brooke to take off hers too. When he is about to take of his pants the door bell rings…

JULIAN: Damn it… to good to be true… (looks at Brooke who stands up and starts fixing her clothes) Do you have to open?  
BROOKE: I am coming…  
JULIAN: I guess this is a yes…

Brooke opens the door… She stays there still.. shocked…

Sorry for not having any NAley...

please reply...


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

Brookes house…

Brooke was still shocked by the appearance of the woman…

BROOKE: Oh my…  
RACHEL: Hey slut… you know it is rude to let me out here waiting…

She stepped inside the house… Brooke couldn't move…  
Once Rachel was in she stared at Julian…  
Now she was in front of Brooke but still staring at Julian…

RACHEL: Did I interrupt something?

Brooke slapped Rachel…

BROOKE: This was for leaving and not telling me anything…

She slaps her again…

BROOKE: (whispering) This because you are a **** and stare at my fiancé….

Julian looked at the two girls confused…

BROOKE: And this… (Rachel seems terrified but to her surprise Brooke hugs her) because I missed you soo much… bitch…

They stayed like this for some moments… Then Rachel backed off….

RACHEL: I am sorry Brooke…  
BROOKE: It 's ok…  
RACHEL: (having a goofy smirk on her face) So are you going to introduce me to your _fiancé…_  
BROOKE: ****!!! (going to Julian who still was shocked) Well this is Julian… Julian this is Rachel…  
RACHEL: Nice to meet you handsome…  
JULIAN: Nice to meet you too…  
RACHEL: Once I have already destroyed your…ugh well… I smell something nice… and I am starving…  
JULIAN: Sure… (goes to the kitchen)  
RACHEL: What is wrong with him?  
BROOKE: Ugh… I don't know…

Leyton 's house…

Lucas walking in the house…

LUCAS: Hey are you ok? You scared me…  
PEYTON: (sighs) Yeah… Now I am … I just want to tell you something…

Lucas goes and sits next to Peyton and their little daughter…

LUCAS: I am listening…  
PEYTON: Earlier… when you were to leave and I was…  
LUCAS: acting weird…  
PEYTON: Yes… Well I lied to you… Jake called…  
LUCAS: Wh..  
PEYTON: Please let me finish… (Lucas nodded) Well he told me that he was coming back to Tree Hill…I just was caught out of the guard… I hadn't heard of him since high school… And we had left thinks… you know… and I had a strange feeling… you know… I love you Luke and you know that… I am in love with you… don't doubt it ever…ok? I just… I don't know… thought about what happened the last year… everything happened so quickly that we haven't even talked about it…you where marrying Lindsay… Then it was Brooke and Angie and you know… you told me that you hate me  
LUCAS: I didn't mean it…  
PEYTON: I know… but you did… and then you called me out of the blue… and asked me to marry you… and I thought that maybe we did it all too fast… but now I that I thought about it I know we did the right thing… But it is going to be weird hanging around of Jake… with our history…  
LUCAS: I know…  
PEYTON: What?  
LUCAS: How you feel… Do you think it is easy to be friends with Brooke after everything that has happened?  
PEYTON: You never told me you felt like this…  
LUCAS: I know… because I didn't want to ruin your relationship with Brooke…  
PEYTON: Luke we are a couple we are supposed to talk about stuff like this…  
LUCAS: I know… but…  
PEYTON: I think we have to do a talk about everything… now…  
LUCAS: Maybe we should conclude Brooke… you know… she is part of it…  
PEYTON: Maybe you are right…

Later at Brooke s house…

Brooke and Rachel were sitting at the living room talking…

BROOKE: Now Julian isn't here… Why did you leave Rach?  
RACHEL: I had to…  
BROOKE: The truth…  
RACHEL: Well… you know… your mother…  
BROOKE: I knew it was her… she is a total bitch…  
RACHEL: If you say so… (Brooke nodded to her to continue) Well she told me that I was holding you back in your life and that I ruined it… and although she is a ***** she was right…  
BROOKE: Rachel… are you serious? You were never ruining my life… You are one of my best friends… What else did she tell you…  
RACHEL: That I was a bad influence for you….  
BROOKE: Oh God… I don't believe how hypocrite she is?  
RACHEL: I had to leave Brooke… I needed to become old Rachel… I had to go to rehab… and I managed it Brooke… I am clear now…  
BROOKE: I knew you would Rachel…  
RACHEL: I know Brooke.. you always believed in me… I am glad you are my friend…  
BROOKE: So… you went to rehab?  
RACHEL: Actually I first started working cause I needed some money…  
BROOKE: But ho…. Oh no…. I will kill her…  
RACHEL: Brooke? What…?  
BROOKE: She took my money to make me believe you stole it… Stealing is the only think she can do…  
RACHEL: WOW… Brooke.. calm down.. she only stole some money…  
BROOKE: No Rachel… during my whole life she was stealing my happiness… she was stealing my life…  
RACHEL: What are you talking about?  
BROOKE: She took me my company…  
RACHEL: WHAT? How?  
BROOKE: You know Victoria…  
RACHEL: Brooke, I am sorry…  
BROOKE: You know… I thought Clothes over Bros was everything in my life… I was doing something great… Something that I 've created… on my own… something I really loved… but now… I … I have found everything I ever dreamed of… I have my little boutique in my hometown… I am with my friends…  
RACHEL: You have a really hot fiancé…  
BROOKE: A sweet one… and… I…  
RACHEL: *****!!! You are pregnant?  
BROOKE: Yes… and I have already a child…  
RACHEL: Wow… we have to talk about it…  
BROOKE: Well she isn't exactly my child.. she is my foster child.. but as soon as Julian and I get married we are going to adopt her…

They hear a knock on the door….

please reply...


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

Haley 's house…

Nathan and Jamie were playing with Jamie 's Wii and Haley was correcting some tests her class had when the doorbell rang…

NATHAN: Haley can you get it, cause I have a match here…  
HALEY: Oh God Nathan and I am working here… (she stand s up and opens the door) (Haley seems shocked) What the hell…  
CHRIS: Oh… Babe.. You still are hot…

As soon as Nathan heard his voice he dropped his joystick…

NATHAN: (pissed off) What the hell are you doing at my house?  
CHRIS: Well the Keller just missed you two… and missed all the action Tree Hill is offering… Arent you going to ask Chris to come in or give him a hug?  
JAMIE: Dad is he stupid?

Haley and Nathan laugh…

NATHAN: The answer is yes but why are you asking?  
JAMIE: Because he talks about him self like he is someone else…  
CHRIS: And who are you dwarfy?  
JAMIE: I am not a dwarf… I am just 5 years old… I am James Lucas Scott… Who are you?  
CHRIS: I don't believe you have a child Hales… I am Chris Keller… The greatest musician ever…  
JAMIE: Well actually my mom is the greatest musician ever… but never mind… If you are a musician why is your hair such a mess?

Nathan tries to hid his giggles… Haley seems enjoying the whole situation…

CHRIS: Hey don't be jealous… you can always have Chris' hair…  
JAMIE: Mom… is he retarded?  
HALEY: Maybe yes… So Chris why are you here?  
NATHAN: Yeah why are you here?  
CHRIS: I told you…. Chris just missed you… And Chris thought that his old friends would want him to stay at their house…  
NATHAN: Sure…  
HALEY: Nathan..?  
NATHAN: What?

Haley stared at him…

HALEY: Nathan Scott kitchen now… Jamie… just look after Chris and make sure he doesn't anything…

Haley and Nathan walked to the kitchen…

JAMIE: Do you know how to play Wii?  
CHRIS: There isn't anything the the Keller doesn't know to do…

Brooke 's house…

Brooke opens the door…

BROOKE: Hey guys … What are you doing here? (giving a questioning look to Peyton)  
PEYTON: We need to talk to you about someth… Rachel?  
RACHEL: Hey Blondie … How are you? Oh hey Broody?  
PEYTON: I am fine…  
LUCAS: Hey..  
PEYTON: Are you back?  
RACHEL: I think so.. So you two ended up together? What did you do to Lindsay Peyton? Oh God you killed her…  
PEYTON: haha junky…  
BROOKE: PEYTON..  
PEYTON: I am sorry…  
LUCAS: Brooke we need to talk to you…  
RACHEL: I was actually leaving… I have to go book a room at a hotel…  
BROOKE: No… you are staying here…  
RACHEL: Broo…  
BROOKE: Shut up… You stay here… we leave… bye…

Just then Julian was coming downstairs…

JULIAN: Brooke where are you going?  
BROOKE: I… have to go… see you later… love you (runs and gives him a soft kiss on his lips)  
JULIAN: Brooke…

Brooke looked at him with eyes meaning sorry… and closed the door behind her…

JULIAN: And this was supposed to be our celebrating day…  
RACHEL: Well you can celebrate with me… but first I think we have to talk about something…  
JULIAN: We? Talk about what…?  
RACHEL: Sit… (Julian sits so that he was facing her) Well you know… Brooke was always there for me… She is the most wonderful person I have ever known…  
JULIAN: I know she…  
RACHEL: Just let me finish… She was always there for me… She always believed in me… she is so caring and selfless and loving a person… But all these years I know her she never got what she deserved… she has been hurt too much… and although she is surrounded by a lot of people who love her… they always end up hurting her… So as long as I am here… in Tree Hill… I wont allow to anyone hurt her… So if you hurt her even a bit… [...]  
JULIAN: Look Rachel… I know Brooke only for about a year… but from the first time we talked I knew she was a special person… Actually, when I first read Lucas' book I knew she was a great person… I also know that she has been through a lot… If you consider that we know each other just almost 10 months and she has been though a lot…  
RACHEL: What do…  
JULIAN: Just let me finish… We have been through a lot… together… During these 10 months I was lucky enough to know all of Brooke's sides… (as he talked about her his eyes shined) She is a caring mother and friend… she is selfless and that gorgeous brunette with an amazing energy and smile. Funny. Intelligent. Kind-hearted. Strong-headed. Simple. Complicated. Motherly. Childish. Tough. Sensitive. Beautiful. She is my everything… She is my world… She is the woman of my life… well actually she is half the woman of my life… Sam is the other… I have this great life that I never could dream of… Do you think I am so stupid to lose it… To lose her… I was here at her most difficult times… We were together… I left my life in LA just to be able to see her… I know I am the most lucky man in the entire world… and I wont let anything destroy this… So there is no possibility to hurt her… I would rather die than seeing her hurting… ok?  
RACHEL: (looking a bit shocked by his words) I am happy that Brooke is with you… I think I like you… You are a good guy…  
JULIAN: And you are a great friend… for Brooke I mean…  
RACHEL: I am not so great… May I ask you something?  
JULIAN: Whatever…  
RACHEL: What has happened these months that I don't know…

Leyton house…

during the drive to their house they all were silent. Although Brooke didn't know what they wanted to talk about she knew it wasn't good…

When they arrived…

BROOKE: What is it?  
LUCAS: Um…  
BROOKE: What do you want to talk about…?  
LUCAS: About us…  
BROOKE: Us? There isn't us?  
PEYTON: There is…

wait for your replies...


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

Naley house…

Nathan and Haley were at the kitchen talking…

HALEY: Nathan… what the hell were you thinking when you told Chris he could stay here?  
NATHAN: What? It will be fun…  
HALEY: NATHAN…  
NATHAN: Look… I trust you ok? I know you wont do anything with him… and look at Jamie… it is like he has a baby brother…(Haley laughs at Nathans comment) And Hales… he can help you with your music… you know…  
HALEY: (smiling a bit at Nathan) I still don't know…  
NATHAN: Come on Hales… Just a few days… you can through him out whenever you want…  
HALEY: Ok…

Brulian House…

JULIAN: I don't know if I am allowed to talk about that…  
RACHEL: Look, I love Brooke, ok? I have to know…  
JULIAN: Ok… Well actually she was attacked 10 months ago…  
RACHEL: What?  
JULIAN: Well there is more… The same man kind of kidnapped Sam… our foster daughter… and Brooke kicked his a** and almost killed him…  
RACHEL: WOW…  
JULIAN: And that day she found out that he had killed on of their friends…  
RACHEL: What the hell? (realizing that there was more she looked shocked) What else happened?  
JULIAN: Well here is the most hurting part for Brooke… About 2 months he escaped jail and I… was on a meeting, and Sam, was fortunately at Haley's and he came here and …raped her…  
RACHEL: Oh…  
JULIAN: I came just on time… I cant imagine what he could do to her…  
RACHEL: (buries her face in her hands) And I wasn't here…  
JULIAN: Yes about 2 weeks ago we found out she was pregnant…  
RACHEL: (shocked and pained about the thought) Please tell me its not his…  
JULIAN: Well, at first we thought so but today we found out it is mine…  
RACHEL: Oh God…(sighs in relief) And you were here for her all this time?  
JULIAN: Well, not exactly… when she told me she was pregnant I had freaked out and left the house… but the next day I knew what was the right thing to do… so I proposed to her..  
RACHEL: Thank you…  
JULIAN: For what?  
RACHEL For being here for her…  
Leyton house…

BROOKE: ( annoyed) What the hell are you talking about?  
PEYTON: Look Brooke, I talked to Lucas as you told me to do.. and we ended up Lucas telling me that he still felt weird around you…  
BROOKE: Ok? And where do I come in?

Lucas wasn't speaking he was lost in his thoughts…

PEYTON: Well we thought that we should talk all together about that… You know… when you broke up with Luke and we got steady… we had never talked it out… We thought it was time to do so…  
BROOKE: Wait… Peyton… you know I was supposed to celebrate with Julian… ok?  
LUCAS: Celebrate what?  
PEYTON: It is not time for this…  
BROOKE: (ignoring Peyton and trying to change the subject) The baby… it is Julian's for sure…  
LUCAS: Oh… great…  
PEYTON: Well… as long as you are here and we already disturbed your celebration can we talk this out…?  
BROOKE: I still cant see what we have to talk about…  
PEYTON: Well…  
BROOKE: You see… you don't know what we have to talk about…  
PEYTON: Actually… Do you still have feelings for Luke?

Brooke was really shocked by Peyton's question…

Naley house…

Haley and Nathan went back to the living room where Jamie and Chris were playing…

When Jamie saw his parents he stopped playing and ran to his mommy…

JAMIE: Mom can we keep Chris…?  
HALEY: Well I thought you didn't like him…  
CHRIS: There isn't one person on the whole world you can resist to Chris…  
JAMIE: Ignore him mom… Well actually he is not so bad… he is funny and I beet him on the Wii… So can we keep him…  
HALEY: Well… ok…

Jamie and Chris started jumping around

HALEY: But… (their face dropped) I will kick you out if you mess with anything in here.. especially Jamie…  
CHRIS: Chris will not mess up with anything in here… He promise… So which is my bedroom?

Leyton house…

BROOKE: What? Are you crazy Peyton…  
PEYTON: Just answer Brooke….  
BROOKE: (angry) What the hell do you want me to say Peyton?  
PEYTON: (yelling) maybe the truth…  
LUCAS: Hey calm down you two…  
PEYTON: No… I wont unless she tells me the truth…  
BROOKE: Do you really want the truth Peyton…? Yes … I still LOVE Lucas…

Both Peyton and Lucas had stayed with their mouths open… Peyton's eyes widened…


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

Leyton house

BROOKE: I always loved him and probably will always love him…(Brooke's eyes started becoming misty) But I am NOT in love with him… I am in love with JULIAN… I love Lucas like I love you Peyton… like I love Nathan and Haley…  
(Lucas eyes dropped a little) I love him because he is one of my best friends… because he is family to me… But I still don't get why we are talking about this NOW… Look… 6 years ago… the day Ravens won the championship… (some tears roll down her cheeks) the day Lucas told you that you was the one Peyton… I hurt… I hurt so much… and I was jealous of you… but then I moved on… or at least I tried… and I was ok… when we came back to Tree Hill Peyton and when Lucas proposed to you I got jealous but not of you… of what you have… your love… your chemistry… the way you had each other… and know I have all I ever wished for… I have this wonderful teenager in my house… and this great man… waiting for me… and now this little thing inside me (pointing her belly)… and you come to me 6 years later and ask me to talk about some thing that broke my heart into pieces back then… Why are you two doing this?  
PEYTON: You are still not over it… You still love him…  
BROOKE: From everything I told you understood only this…?

Peyton didn't answer…

LUCAS: (having tears in his eyes) Brooke, why have you never talked about this earlier…?  
BROOKE: Talk about what Luke?  
PEYTON: Talk about all this… Tell the truth about how you felt… just once show your true feelings…  
BROOKE: Why should I? Who cared?  
LUCAS: I… Peyton…  
BROOKE: No Luke… you didn't care… neither of you…  
PEYTON: (yelling) That 's not true…  
BROOKE: It is Peyton… you just brought this all up because you had to start from somewhere to talk about your relationship with Luke… that 's the truth…

Both Peyton and Lucas looked at the floor…

BROOKE: See…  
PEYTON: Why cant you stop being jealous…?  
BROOKE: Wait… What? Did I hear that? You brought me here and messed me up… and now you blame me for being jealous…  
PEYTON: (screaming and crying) Yes Brooke… you are… just stop pretending… I know you are… I see it in your eyes… I feel it…  
BROOKE: You know what… I think you are the jealous one… but I don't care I am out of here… I am done… I don't want to screw our friendship AGAIN about the same staff… and I know you don't want either… so I go home… you stay here… and we both calm down and pretend like this never happened…

She leaves crying…  
LUCAS: (hugging Peyton) Hey… its ok…  
PEYTON: I am so stupid… I know she isn't in love with you… I just don't know what happened…  
LUCAS: I know baby… I know you didn't mean anything you told her… but you are not stupid  
PEYTON: I just… everything is perfect and I am afraid of losing you… again…  
LUCAS: That will never happen…  
PEYTON: I know… thank you… (steps back) I have to go find Brooke…  
LUCAS: No… give her some time… she needs it…

Some hours later…  
Brookes house…

It was already 10 o clock but Brooke hadn't come back… It was dark outside…  
Sam was outside with some friends and Rachel was at Haley's and Nathan's…  
Julian was home alone and was worrying about Brooke… he was calling her but she didn't answer it… he called Peyton but she didn't know where she was… neither did Haley and Rachel…

He was walking round the living room when he heard the door open…  
He was lucky to see Brooke…

JULIAN: Hey…(he saw her eyes were red from crying) Hey… baby what 's wrong?

Brooke couldn't look into his eyes… she just dropped herself into his arms and started sobbing…

JULIAN: Shshsh… it is going to be ok…  
BROOKE: I love you… please never leave me…  
JULIAN: (lifting her face so that she could face him) Hey… do you think you can get rid of me so easy?  
BROOKE: Just hold me…

Julian hugged her and kissed her forehead…

Some days later…

Rachel was at the shopping center… she was hanging around when she spotted a little girl crying… she hesitated but went to her side…

RACHEL: Hey… little girl… why are you here alone…? Where is your mother?  
GIRL: I don't have a mother…  
RACHEL: Ugh… Do you have a father?

The girl nodded yes…

RACHEL: Do you know where he is?

GIRL: No…  
RACHEL: Oh I see… So what 's your name…?  
GIRL: Jennifer…  
RACHEL: Well Jennifer my name is Rachel… nice to meet you… What do you think of eating an ice-cream while we wait at your father…  
JENNIFER: Ok…(wiping her tears away)

After some minutes…

The two girls were sitting at the ice cream shop eating their ice cream…

RACHEL: So Jennifer how old are you?  
JENNIFER: 8  
RACHEL: Oh… you are a big girl…  
JENNIFER: Yes I am…  
RACHEL: What 's your daddy 's name…

Before the little girl could answer a man came running to her…

MAN: Jenny…!!!!

So what do you think of this chapter?


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

Shopping center…

JENNY: Daddy!!! (runs to his place and hugs him)

We see the man is Jake…

JAKE: Oh.. Jenny…you scared me… never do this again… don't leave my side again ok?  
JENNY: Ok…  
JAKE: Who bought you this ice cream?  
JENNY: My new friend… Rachel… Come daddy you will like her…

Walking to Rachel…

JENNY: Daddy… this is Rachel… Rachel this is my daddy… His name is Jake…

The two adults just stared into others eyes without talking… there was some kind of connection between them… After some moments Jake made up his mind and decided to talk…

JAKE: Ugh… Thank you for taking care of her… and I am sorry we messed up your day…  
RACHEL: Nah… I kind of liked being with her… she is a great child and she adores you…  
JAKE: Well… I think have to pay it back to you… How do you think of a cup of cafe…?  
RACHEL: Well… I think I am already late so…

Jake's face dropped a little…

RACHEL: But we can meet later…

A wide smile appeared in Jake's face…

JAKE: So… shall I come from your house and take you somewhere?  
RACHEL: That would be great… (takes a pen out of her purse and writes her address on a napkin) at 6…don't be late…and you missy have to come with… ok…? See you later then…

Winks at Jake…

JAKE: Yeah see you later…(he couldn't take his eyes of off her)  
JENNY: I think daddy you like her...  
JAKE: (shook his head) No…

Naley house

Haley was trying to write some music but the noise the two little boys made didn't allow her to…

HALEY: Cant you two be less noisy…? (a bit annoyed)  
JAMIE: Sorry mom… But Chris is to…  
CHRIS: Hey… I am not… you are the one who…  
JAMIE: No you are…  
HALEY: BOYS… STOP…

Just then someone knocked the door… Haley goes and open it…

SAM: Hey… Why are you screaming…  
HALEY: Because… (pointing at the two "boys")  
SAM: Oh… and who is..  
CHRIS: It is Chris Keller… don't you recognize me…  
SAM: No… why should I?  
CHRIS: I start thinking that people in Tree Hill don't listen to good music… I am Chris KELLER… the rock star… nannaannaanaanana (sings a melody)  
SAM: Are you sure you are a rock star?  
CHRIS: Oh… I know you know Chris… come on babe… don't play with me… (touching Sam 's cheek)  
HALEY: CHRIS… (slapping his hand) She is only 16… and you don't want to know whose daughter she is…  
CHRIS: why?  
HALEY: Because… her mother will kick your *** if she sees you touching her once again…  
CHRIS: So… whose daughter are you?  
HALEY: Brooke's…  
CHRIS: WOW… (rubs his head and thinks for a while…he seems confused) How is it possible a 23 or something year old woman have a 16 year old daughter…  
SAM: Geez… he is stupid… I am her foster child…  
CHRIS: Oh.. I see… whatever… mother and daughter are both sexy… (going to touch Sam again)  
JAMIE: Hey… don't touch her…  
CHRIS: And why should Chris do what you say…?  
JAMIE: Because you live in my house…(smiles widely) and because you don't want to see aunt Brooke pissed off…  
CHRIS: Ok… you won this time… little man…  
SAM: Jamie… why don't we go upstairs and play…  
JAMIE: Sure…

When they were gone…

CHRIS: (seeing Haley couldn't come up with a good melody) Trouble on writing music?  
HALEY: NO… Yes…  
CHRIS: Why don't you let Chris help you?  
HALEY: Because I don't need you…  
CHRIS: Come on Hales… there is no way you are telling the truth…  
HALEY: Ok… maybe I need some help… Actually I need to find my passion for music again…  
CHRIS: Look… we can make a deal… I help you with your music and you help me with some stuff…  
HALEY: What stuff?  
CHRIS:….(tells her )  
HALEY: ok.. deal…

They shake hands…

Brooke's house…

Brooke is sitting on her couch sketching when her doorbell rang…

BROOKE: I am coming… (yelled)

Brooke opened the door and was surprise by the one standing in front of her…


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

Brooke 's house

BROOKE: Jake.. Oh my God… JAKE!!!

Brooke jumps on him… hugs him kisses him… he does the same…

JAKE: Brooke!! Long time…  
BROOKE: And you missy should be Jenny…I am Aunt Brooke…She is beautiful Jagelski…  
JAKE: Thanks…  
BROOKE: Come in. What are you doing here…? I mean how did you know I live here?  
JAKE: Actually I didn't know…  
BROOKE: Then how?  
RACHEL: (walking out of the room) I see you already know each other…  
BROOKE: Wait… you know Jake?

Rachel nods…

BROOKE: Shut up… He was the _cute_ guy whose daughter you found?

Jake got red by Brooke's comment…

Rachel gave a "I will kill you when I am back" look...

RACHEL: Yes…  
BROOKE: That 's great… So how long have you been in town?  
JAKE: We arrived yesterday night…  
BROOKE: And for how long….?  
JAKE: I guess for ever…  
BROOKE: That is super (she winked at Rachel) Do you want something to drink?  
RACHEL: Well actually we were going…( making a gesture to him to stand up)  
JAKE: Yes Brooke… another time…  
BROOKE: Sure… tomorrow at 6… Is that good?  
JAKE: Ok… So see you tomorrow Davis…  
BROOKE: See you tomorrow Jagelski… Bye Jenny…  
JENNY: Bye Aunt Brooke…

When they were gone see decided that she had to go to her store…

At a café…

Jenny was playing at the children room, while Rachel and Jake were talking…

JAKE: So you think I am cute?

Rachel was very embarrassed… but tried to hide it…

RACHEL: Well… yeah… you are…

Jake grinned…

JAKE: You are not so bad yourself...

Rachel raised her eyebrow…  
The two looked into each others deeply…

Just then Peyton was passing outside the café and saw them…

Clothes over Bros…

Brooke was in the back room when someone came in…

LUCAS: Brooke…  
BROOKE: Just a minute…

When she come out and saw who it was…

BROOKE: Hey…  
LUCAS: Hey…

They looked each other and stayed in silence…

LUCAS: Brooke…  
BROOKE: I am sorry about the other day… I overreacted…  
LUCAS: No…  
BROOKE: Look… It 's ok… I am ok…  
LUCAS: Brooke it is my fault… I told Peyton that I still love you…  
BROOKE: Lucas… look… it is ok.. really… I know what you meant by telling her that you still love me… we are friends…ok? I understand…  
LUCAS: Then why are you avoiding me and Peyton these days?  
BROOKE: I…ugh…  
LUCAS: Brooke… I know it is weird…and I know that I hurt you back then…  
BROOKE: Lucas… it is ok… I am over it… ( she tried to hide the truth) I just needed some time to think about how I reacted and you know the hormones and I am Brooke Davis… you know me…  
LUCAS: Well that is true… you are unpredictable…(smiles at the thought of her back in high school)  
BROOKE: What?  
LUCAS: Nothing… (laughs)  
BROOKE: (slaps him on his arm) don't laugh at me…  
LUCAS: I am not…  
BROOKE: Yes you are… I know you Lucas Scott… I know what you are thinking…  
LUCAS: You do?  
BROOKE: Yes…  
LUCAS: So what am I thinking to do next…  
BROOKE: Hm…

But before she could say anything he started tickling her…

BROOKE: (in-between of laughters) Lucas please stop…

Lucas continued to tickle her until they both fall on the couch… Lucas fell on Brooke and their faces came too close… So close that they could feel each others breath on their skin…

Someone was outside watching them…

Hope you liked it…


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

Clothes over Bros…

Lucas was on top of Brooke when the two of them fall on the couch… For some moments they didn't move… they just looked into each others eyes… Suddenly Lucas realized what has happened and stood up…

LUCAS: Umm… I am sorry…  
BROOKE: Sure you are… I am pregnant… don't forget it…oh tomorrow you have to come to my house… Jake is back...

Lucas couldn't concentrate on what she was telling… He could only see them together back in high school…

BROOKE: Luke are you here?  
LUCAS: Oh… yeah.. I have to go… Bye…  
BROOKE: Bye..?!

After some moments Julian come in…

JULIAN: Hey…  
BROOKE: Hey…  
JULIAN: How is the most amazing girl in the world doing?  
BROOKE: I am great….  
JULIAN: I wasn't talking about you… (he smirked)

Brooke slapped his arm…

BROOKE: Ok… Well ME… not the most amazing girl in the world… if you are interested to know…was here with LUCAS…

Julian knew Lucas was there he had seen him on top of her…

JULIAN: Oh…  
BROOKE: (Brooke saw the discomfort when she mentioned Lucas' name) but… I was hoping to see the greatest guy on the world…  
JULIAN: And this is me?  
BROOKE: Well… I think so… but… you would be more amazing if you had brought something to eat… maybe some hamburger…?  
JULIAN: Wow… where is the old twisted Brooke who said NO FAST FOOD…  
BROOKE: Well… I think that I deserve it for carrying this (pointing her tummy) because of you…  
JULIAN: Ok… them… I think I can take you and we can go to eat something… but Brooke… shouldn't you be at home…? Because of this (touching her tummy) you have to carry because of me…?  
BROOKE: I am only 2 months and a half pregnant… I can still hang around… Now can we go and have this hamburger… because this needs food…  
JULIAN: Ok… whatever…

Outside of Jake's house…

JAKE: Thank you for the walk…  
RACHEL: It was my pleasure…  
JAKE: So… uhmm… Do you want to come in…?  
RACHEL: I… oh… I have to go home… Sam will be there any time…  
JAKE: Sam?  
RACHEL: Oh… Brooke's foster daughter…  
JAKE: Brooke has a foster daughter?  
RACHEL: Yeah… she also is pregnant…  
JAKE: May I ask by whom?  
RACHEL: I don't think you know him… Julian is his name…  
JAKE: Oh… nice… I wont be the only parent around…  
RACHEL: Well actually you are not… Haley and Nathan have a 5 year old boy and Peyton and Lucas… a baby-girl…  
JAKE: (his face dropped a bit…) So Peyton and Luke have a baby…

Rachel saw his expression… her face dropped too because she realized that he wasn't over Peyton…

RACHEL: So.. see you tomorrow?  
JAKE: (his face brightened again) Sure…  
RACHEL: Bye…  
JAKE: Bye…

Rachel turned and walked down the path… Jake stayed there watching her… when she was out of sight Jenny came outside to her daddy…

JENNY: So… daddy…did you kissed?

Jake seemed shocked by his daughter comment but he smiled a little…

Lucas was sitting on a bench on the river court thinking about what happened at Brooke 's store… there were these memories running in his mind… Brooke and he at the beach playing… Brooke and he on the river court when he was trying to show her how to shoot…

Suddenly he felt a hand on his back…

NATHAN: Hey man… what are you doing here alone…?  
LUCAS: Just enjoying the court…  
NATHAN: What 's wrong Lucas?  
LUCAS: Nothing…  
NATHAN: Don't lie to me dude… I know that when you sit here alone you are thinking something that is torturing you…

Lucas didn't talk right away…

LUCAS: I was at Brooke's store today… and we kind of… Well We were talking and somehow I started tickling her and them we fall on the couch and we came so close… it felt so right… you know… like it was how it should be… Me and her… just like in high school… Broody and Cherry... and I asked my self if I made the right choice…? how my life would be if I had chosen Brooke?  
NATHAN: Luke.. I am your brother… and I love you… but if you do anything stupid I will kick your ass… You choose Peyton… you have a child with her… and Brooke… she finally has someone who cares about her… someone who loves her… and if you do anything that will hurt her again… I will forget you are my brother… Just stay away from her…  
LUCAS: Nate… I wouldn't do anything… I just wondered…  
NATHAN: No Luke… Time cant go back… Things are how they should be… You love Peyton and I know it… I can see it in your eyes when you talk about her… So stop thinking about things that can never happen… Go to your wife… to your daughter… I know it is weird to be around Brooke and I know you love her… but just go to home and you will see… just the sight of Peyton and your baby-girl will make you forget Brooke…  
LUCAS: (thinks one second) You are right Nate… I have to go… Bye…  
NATHAN: Bye… Oh Luke… are you going to come tomorrow at Brooke's?  
LUCAS: What is tomorrow?  
NATHAN: She told me you knew… Jake is back and Brooke is having a dinner…  
LUCAS: Oh… I think I have to talk about it with Peyton…


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25

Next day…

Brooke's house…

BROOKE: SAM!!! Come here I need help… They are going to be here any minute…(she was really anxious)  
JULIAN: Brooke calm down… It 's not that important…  
BROOKE: Are you kidding me? This is a "welcome back" dinner for Jake… It has to be perfect… SAM… RACHEL…  
SAM: Ok… I am here… What do you want me to do…?  
JULIAN: Nothing Sam…  
BROOKE: But…  
JULIAN: I will help you…

Brooke kicked her eyebrow…

JULIAN: What?!  
BROOKE: I love you… (they kiss)

The doorbell rings…

RACHEL: (coming downstairs) I ll get it…

Rachel opens the door…

RACHEL: Hey guys… how are you?  
HALEY: Great…  
NATHAN: Hey Rach…  
CHRIS: Hey…  
RACHEL: Hey big boy…  
JAMIE: Hello aunt Rachel…  
HALEY: Hey Sam… how are you doing?  
SAM: Well… beside wanting to kill the two of them (pointing Brooke and Julian) I am fine…

Haley giggled a bit…

HALEY: Brooke… do you need any help?  
BROOKE: No…

Another doorbell…

SAM: I ll go… (opening) Hello Peyton, hey Luke…  
LUCAS: Hey Sam…  
PEYTON: Hello everyone…

After a while there was one more doorbell…  
RACHEL: (she stood quickly up) I ll open…(winks at Brooke) Hello Jake… Hey gorgeous…

Everyone stood up as they saw Jake…

NATHAN: Hey man… I missed you…  
JAKE: Me too…  
HALEY: Hey… welcome back… and you missy should be Jenny… I am Haley…  
JENNY: Hello…  
LUCAS: Yeah man… nice to have you back…  
JAKE: Nice to see you Luke… Hey Peyt…? Aren't you going to greet me..?  
PEYTON: Of course I am… (hugs him) I missed you Jake…  
JAKE: Me too…  
PEYTON: Hey Jenny… I am Peyton…  
JENNY: I know you… daddy talks about you sometimes…  
BROOKE: Hey Jagelski…  
JAKE: Hey Davis….  
BROOKE: Well this is Julian my fiancé and Sam my "trouble"… Julian, Sam this is Jake…  
JULIAN: Nice to meet you…  
JAKE: Nice to meet you too…  
JAMIE: Hey I am James Lucas Scott(to Jenny)  
JENNY: Hey I am Jennifer Jagelski…

The dinner was awkward... They were barely speaking…

After they all had finished dinner…

SAM: Well… Nice to be with you guys but you are kind of boring… you are not even talking… so.. kiddos do you want to come with me in my room…  
JENNY/JAMIE: Yeah…  
SAM: Ok… lets go…

After Sam left they were silent again until Brooke exploded into laughter…

HALEY: What 's so fanny Brooke?  
BROOKE: Well… kind of… we are… (laughs again) I thought of something weird…  
PEYTON: Are you going to tell us?  
BROOKE: Yeah… Look you Peyton have had sex with Lucas, Nathan, Julian, Jake..  
Haley you have had sex with Nathan and Chris… I have had sex with Julian-Lucas and Chris…  
HALEY: And Nathan Brooke… the sex tape… you remember…  
BROOKE: Oh gosh.. I have forgot… Anyway it is kind of weird… you know we all sit at the same table…

They all thought of it and started laughing….

PEYTON: So Brooke the only one you haven't had sex in here is Jake…  
BROOKE: And you haven't had sex only with Chris…  
CHRIS: But you can always have if you want…

Lucas shouted him a warning look..

CHRIS: Ok… I take it back…

Everyone laughed again…

Since then they started talking normally… They night went on quickly and everyone had a nice time…

Sorry about this chapter but I thought it was time for a break from all the drama… cause more drama is waiting for you guys…


	26. Chapter 26

I want to say that I am sorry for my mistakes (spelling and grammar) but english isnt my mother language and since I update evryday I dont have that much time to check my writing....

for those who think I am retarted... I feel sorry about them... if they dont like my writing skills they dont have to read my fic... (and stop hiding your ID... when you send message send your name too)

But I want all of you who read this to know that I try and will try even harder to make my work better...

I also want to thank those who altough I dont write properly still read my work and reply for it... I really appreciate it... THANK YOU!!!! (especially brulianforever)

CHAPTER 26

One week later…

Lucas was at the rivercourt playing basketball when he looked over to his watch and realized it was time to go home to his wife and child… He went to a flower shop and bought some lilies… then he headed back to his house… he opened the door and saw his baby-girl playing with some toys..

LUCAS: Honey I am back…  
He heard a voice saying "in the kitchen" He went there and hugged the woman standing there and kissed her… we see it is Brooke…

Lucas waked up…  
LUCAS: What the hell…?

Rachel had found a job… She was working as a waitress at a new café-restaurant…

RACHEL 'S BOSS: Hey Rachel… the new waiter is coming today…  
RACHEL: Yeah I know…  
BOSS: You are going to show him how we work here.. Is that ok?  
RACHEL: No problem…

After some hour…

Rachel was in the back room doing something when she heard voices…

BOSS: (entering the room Rachel was) And this is Rachel…

Rachel turned around to face them. She was shocked and happy by whom she saw…

BOSS: Rachel this is Jake… he is the new waiter I told you about…  
JAKE: (winking at her) Nice to meet you Rachel…  
RACHEL: Nice to meet you too Jake…  
BOSS: I have to go… Rachel make sure the new understands everything ok?  
RACHEL: Yes…

Once the boss was gone they started laughing…

JAKE: Well Rachel… what a surprise…  
RACHEL: What are you ding here?  
JAKE: Working? I guess…

Rachel started showing him the place and explaining him everything… but he… he couldn't take his eyes of off her…

Brooke 's house

Brooke and Julian were sitting in the living room… he had his arm around her and she was resting her head on his chest…

JULIAN: Don't you think we should start planning our wedding…?  
BROOKE: (she looked at him) Well isn't it a bit early?  
JULIAN: Well actually… no… cause you are pregnant and you are going to get bigger…(he grinned at that thought)  
BROOKE: Well that 's why we are going to get married after the birth…(she smiled at her)  
JULIAN: ( kissed her forehead) There is no way MY child is going to be born without married parents…

Brooke kicked her eyebrow…

BROOKE: I didn't know you were so retrogressive…  
JULIAN: I am not… I just want to marry you as soon as possible… is that so wrong?  
BROOKE: (smiling and kissing him) No actually it is great… but I don't want to be fat when I am going to wear my wedding dress…  
JULIAN: Come on Brooke… It 's not a big deal…  
BROOKE: Ok… if we suppose I say yes… we haven't talked about anything… I mean… the maid of honor… where… when…  
JULIAN: Ok… Maid of honor… since we are in Tree Hill and there are only friends of yours… you choose… Where… I don't care… When… in about 2 months…  
BROOKE: I don't want to choose alone the maid of honor… it is your wedding too… you know?  
JULIAN: Who knows..? I may not be there…

Brooke punched him on his arm…

JULIAN: Ok… I was thinking either of Haley or of Peyton…  
BROOKE: Well actually.. I cant choose between the two of them…

Julian rolled his eyes…

BROOKE: Ok… probably it should be Peyton… you know… when we were younger we always dreamed of our wedding day and she was the maid of honor…  
JULIAN: Ok… and Haley could be the godmother…  
BROOKE: Yeah…  
JULIAN: Ok… So Peyton is maid of honor… now… where?  
BROOKE: I still don't know… I want somewhere special…  
JULIAN: Ok…

Just then Sam opened the door and looked at Brooke very happy...

BROOKE: Hey kiddo… why are you so happy?  
SAM: (trying to be convincing) Nothing…  
BROOKE: Sam…  
SAM: You remember that writing competition I wrote for…  
BROOKE: Yes…?  
JULIAN: Come on Brooke… you cant not remembering it… She talked about it a whole week…  
SAM: I won…  
BROOKE: Oh God… (stands and embarrasses Sam) Congratulations Sam… I am really proud of you…  
JULIAN: (stands up) Congratulations monkey…  
SAM: Do you remember what the prize was?  
BROOKE: Money?  
SAM: One week in LA… at the writing class of the university…  
JULIAN: Hey that 's great…  
BROOKE: Yeah… so when are you…  
SAM: In one week…

Some hours later…

BROOKE: Yeah… I am on my way… Ok meet me there…

Peyton 's recording studio…

Peyton was working on a new band when she heard a knock on the door…

PEYTON: Come in…  
BROOKE: Hey Bets friend…  
PEYTON: Hey…(looking at her examining her expression)

Silence…

PEYTON: Split it off Davis…  
BROOKE: Sam won a writing competition…  
PEYTON: That 's great…(silence) Don't tell me you came here to tell me only this…?  
BROOKE: Well actually no… We talked with Julian at the morning… you know about the wedding stuff…  
PEYTON: Should I worry…  
BROOKE: No… well… kind of… cause you have to find what you will wear because you are going to be my maid of honor…

Peyton looked at her friend with her eyes wide open… the two girls started screaming…. Peyton went over to Brooke and hugged her…

PEYTON: I love you B. Davis soon to be Baker…  
BROOKE: Peyton… do you believe it… Our dreams came true…

The two girls continued talking…

BROOKE: So… I am going to Trick… Julian should be there any minute…

Brooke went to Trick and sat on a stool… After a while she saw him… Owen…  
OWEN: Hey…  
BROOKE: Hey… you are back?  
OWEN: Yeah I am sober… again…  
BROOKE: Nice…  
OWEN: Brooke… I am sorry…  
BROOKE: It 's ok… you don't have to be sorry about anything…  
OWEN: (he saw the ring on her finger) You 're getting married?  
BROOKE: (smiling at herself) Yeah…and I am pregnant too…  
OWEN: (sad) And who is the glad one?  
BROOKE: Julian…  
OWEN: (a bit angry and bittered) I thought you hated him?  
BROOKE: Turned out he was there for me when I needed someone, although he didn't know me…(really pissed of)

Like it? Hate it?


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27

Tric

OWEN: Brooke.. I am sorry… I know I was a jerk… and I know I was the most stupid man on the world for losing you twice… but I am ready to fight for you… I love you and I will do anything to show it to you and to win you back… whatever it takes…  
BROOKE: Owen…

But before Brooke could say anything he crashed his lips on hers… Brooke was shocked and couldn't do anything until she heard a noise and pulled herself back to se Julian staring at her pain in his eyes…

BROOKE: Oh… (Julian turned to leave) Julian.. wait…

But Julian didn't bother to turn around… He started walking very fast… Brooke run after him…

BROOKE: Julian wait…(she was out of breath)  
JULIAN: (stops suddenly and turns around) Wait for what Brooke…?  
BROOKE: It wasn't what you think…  
JULIAN: No it was what I saw… you kissing someone else…  
BROOKE: I didn't kiss him… he kissed me…  
JULIAN: Yeah right.. but you didn't stop him… it's the same…  
BROOKE: The kiss didn't mean anything…  
JULIAN: A kiss always means something… right Brooke?  
BROOKE: NO!!! Julian… I didn't know that he was going to kiss me… and I was shocked he did…  
JULIAN: Whatever Brooke…(turns to leave, Brooke catches his hand)  
BROOKE: Julian please…(a single tear left her eye)

Julian looked in her eyes and then pulled his hand away… Brooke stood there frozen…crying now…

After a while she went inside to take her purse and her coat to leave

OWEN: Brooke I 'm sorry… I…  
BROOKE: Owen.. it 's not a good time… and even if you are sorry things doesn't change…

Leyton house…

Lucas was still shocked about the dream he had… he was trying to forget it… to forget how perfect and right it felt… to forget HER… but he couldn't… he was trying to concentrate on his work but he couldn't… So he decided that he had to take a walk with his baby girl… he went to his wardrobe to find something to wear… while he was looking in it he noticed the box… the BROOKE box… his mind said that he shouldn't open it… that it wasn't going to help but his heart couldn't help it… he wanted so badly to open it… it was such a long time since he had opened it… So he did… Inside the box there were the 82 letters she had given to him… he remembered so vivid that night…

FLASHBACK

BROOKE: There are 82 letters in here, and they're all addressed to you. I wrote them all this summer. One a day, but I never sent them 'cause I was afraid.  
LUCAS: Brooke...  
BROOKE: I was afraid of getting my heart broken again, like before. 'Cause you hurt me so bad, and I was afraid to be vulnerable. And I was afraid of you and the way that you make me feel. And I know that doesn't matter now after what I did, but I just thought that you should know. This was how I spent my summer, Luke, wanting you... I'm just too scared to admitt it.  
_(walks away Lucas followes her)_  
LUCAS: Brooke! I'm sorry! What you did with Chris... it's okay.  
BROOKE: It's not. It can't be. It's too much to forgive!  
LUCAS: Well, that's too bad because I forgive you.  
BROOKE: You can't!  
LUCAS: I just did. So you're gonna just have to deal with it. I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis, and I know I hurt you last time we're together, but...  
BROOKE: I love you.  
LUCAS: I love you, too... pretty girl.  
_(they kiss)_

He remembered so well how happy he was… he remembered how perfect her lips tasted and how nice she smelled… He looked further in the box… There were photos of the two of them smiling, kissing, hugging… They were so in love… He could remember ho nice it felt to be in love with Brooke… How cherry she was… Inside was also one of his shirts she wore whenever she slept at his house… he smelled it… it still he her perfume smell… In the box was also the purple monkey she gave him when Angie was gone

LUCAS: Oh Pretty Girl… I miss you so…

Brooke 's house…

Brooke was at her house waiting for Julian to return… She was very nervous… she knew he was hurt and that he had every right to be… She knew how it felt… she was marching around the living room impatiently… she was afraid that this would be their end… The door opened and she felt so many different things… happy and relieved that Julian had come back, anxious and worried about what was going to happen, a bit angry that he thought she would cheat on him…

BROOKE: Hey…  
JULIAN: Hey…  
BROOKE/JULIAN: Sorry about earlier… (Brooke smiled when she realized what he said)  
BROOKE: Don't be sorry…Look I know how you felt… I have been in your situation… but I don't like Owen… I didn't know he was back… he just came to me telling me that he loved me and that he would fight to win me back and before I could tell anything he kissed me… I was caught out of guard… I love you Julian… and I would never do anything that would ruin us…  
JULIAN: I know… I just… You know… this is too perfect and I sometimes feel like something is going wrong…

Brooke smiled and walked so that she stood in front of him… she was smiling… she touched his face…

BROOKE: I never thought that you were thinking like this… and I never thought I would say that… Julian… everything is going to be ok… I love you… never forget that…you can trust me…  
JULIAN: I trust you (he smiled now for first time)

He put his hand on hers(that was still on his cheek) and looked in her eyes… he pulled her so that her face was only some inches away from his…

JULIAN: I love you too much to let what happened ruin our life…(he kissed her with such passion and he pulled back only when he needed some air) but please stay away from this guy, cause I don't trust him… ok…

Leyton house

Lucas was looking at a picture of him and Brooke and had tears in his eyes…

what do you think of this chapter?


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28

Rachel 's job…

Rachel and Jake were done with the work and it was time for them to go back to their houses…

RACHEL: What do you think of the job?  
JAKE: Well it was quite good.. I mean… having such a nice person to be my co-worker…(Rachel smiled)  
RACHEL: So I guess I 'll see you tomorrow….  
JAKE: Ugh.. yeah…

Rachel turned round to leave…

JAKE: Hey Rach… do you mind if I walk you to your house… it is late for a girl to walk alone…  
RACHEL: If so… come…

They walked slowly enjoying their moments together… They talked and laughed…

RACHEL: (when they were out of Brooke's house) Ugm.. thank you for walking me home…  
JAKE: Thank you for letting me…  
RACHEL: So… Have a nice night…

Before she could say anything else Jake kissed her lips softly…

JAKE: Goodnight Rach…(and with that he left)

Rachel stood there watching him as she placed her fingers on her lips… smiling at what has just happened…

Naley house

Haley was playing on the piano her knew song…

NATHAN: Wow Hales… that was awesome…  
JAMIE: Yeah mama that was great… I like it…  
HALEY: Thank you boys…(she kisses Jamie on the forehead and Nathan on his lips)  
CHRIS: Doesn't Chris get one…

Nathan and Haley shouted him a warning look…

CHRIS: Come on guys… I was just kidding… but I really think that you should thank me… Cause if it wasn't me… Haley wouldn't be making her comeback cd…  
HALEY: Well actually you are being thanked way too much with what I am going to do for you…  
Chris send her a thanking smile…

A week later…

Brooke's house…

JULIAN: Brooke… come on Sam is going to be late…  
BROOKE: Ok ok… I am ready…

At the airport…

BROOKE: Don't forget to call me when you land… and no parties, no boys, no drinks… and you have to call me when you go out of the university and when you return there… and…  
SAM: Brooke you are telling this to me during the whole week… calm down…  
JULIAN: She is right Brooke… relax…

The speaker announced that it was the last call for Sam's flight…

SAM: I have to go…

She hugs Julian.. he kisses her on the head…

JULIAN: Have a good time Samson…

Then she hugs Brooke, who is now crying…

BROOKE: I will miss you Sam…  
SAM: Brooke.. I am not going to a war… in one week I am going to be back…  
BROOKE: Yeah right… (Sam turned to leave) Don't forget to call me…  
SAM: I wont…

Brooke started crying harder…

JULIAN: Hey.. baby-girl… calm down… she 'll be back in a week…  
BROOKE: Yes.. but if something happens to her?  
JULIAN: Nothing is going to happen to her… Come here…(pulls her into his embarrass) Moreover… we have one whole week to do whatever we want…(he grinned)  
BROOKE: (slapping him on his shoulder) You perv…(she said angrily)  
JULIAN: (laughing) What is wrong with you?  
BROOKE: I don't know… guess the hormones…

Leyton house

Peyton was cooking… Lucas was sitting on the lunch-table… he was absent minded… He was thinking about Brooke… again… something he did more and more every single day that passed…  
PEYTON: Lucas… Luke… LUCAS…  
LUCAS: Yeah?  
PEYTON: Where were you travelling?  
LUCAS: Nowhere…

Seeing at his reaction and knowing him so good…

PEYTON: Hey… you know you can talk to me about everything… we are here for each other during bad and good times… remember…

These words hit him directly on his heart… how could he have this kind of great wife and be thinking of her best friend… who was also engaged…

LUCAS: Yeah… I know… (thinking to himself) But not about this…

Sorry about this chapter… I know it wasn't my best…

Hope you enjoyed it…


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29

Today it was Friday… the day Sam left…

Rachel's job…

Rachel and Jake were now dating…

They were both at the back room resting because Fridays were really busy…

JAKE: So what do you think coming for the weekend to sleep at my house? Jenny would love it…

Rachel didn't say something…

JAKE: (sad) Ugh.. ok… I guess I shouldn't ask you…  
RACHEL: No it is not that… But you know… I don't want to rush things… after what I have been through.. you know the drug stuff…I just don't want us to be like…  
JAKE: Rachel it is ok…

He stands up to leave… Rachel things about it…

RACHEL: But I thing I could come and stay on your couch…  
JAKE: (smiling to himself) Well… I don't think you can sleep on the couch… I mean… You are a lady and I wont aloud it… but I can always sleep on the couch… if that makes you feel more comfortable…  
RACHEL: Oh… what a gentleman…(hugs him and gives him a quick kiss)

Tric

Since Sam was gone and Julian had some work to do Brooke decided to go to Tric and have some fun…  
She was sitting on a stool talking to some guys she used to know, when Owen saw her and walked to where she was to talk to her…

OWEN: Hey…  
BROOKE: Hey…  
OWEN: Can you come with me…I need to talk to you…  
BROOKE: Ok… See you later guys…

Sitting some meters away from where she was…

BROOKE: So…  
OWEN: Look… I know that you are probably mad at me for ruining your relationship with Julian… but why do you keep avoiding me?  
BROOKE: I am not…  
OWEN: Brooke…  
BROOKE: Look… It is… Well Julian doesn't feel comfortable when I am around you…  
OWEN: (raising his voice angrily) God Brooke since when do you do what some *** says?  
BROOKE: First of all don't raise your voice to me… Secondly, since they are my fiancé…

Owen walked away really angry and annoyed by her answer…  
OWEN: (talking to himself) If you want war Baker you 'll have it…

Brooke sat there watching Owen walking away… she was annoyed about what he just called Julian but also sad about how things had turned between them…

After a while Owen came back much calmer…

OWEN: Brooke I am sorry about what I just said… I… Look I know we CANT be together… I mean be a couple… cause I ruined us… but I am not inclined to lose you as a friend to… ok? I mean I would be very stupid to lose someone like you completely…  
BROOKE: It 's ok…  
OWEN: So?  
BROOKE: So what?  
OWEN: Should I bring some "Brooke drinks" to celebrate our…  
BROOKE: Well… I am not allowed to drink alcohol since I am pregnant… but I will be fine with some orange juice…

Peyton 's Labor…

Haley Peyton and Mia where there working on Haley's album…

_…LOVE CAN CHANGE YOU…_  
_LOVE IS A WONDERFUL THING_  
_AND YOU MADE ME SEE IT…_  
_YOU SHOWED ME HOW IT FEELS_  
_SO THERE IS ONLY ONE THING I CAN SAY_  
_I WILL LOVE YOU ALWAYS AND FOREVER…_

HALEY: So.. What do you think of it?  
MIA: Haley it is great…  
PEYTON: Yeah… Hales Congratulations (hugs her) I think this will be the song of the year…  
HALEY: Really?  
MIA: Are kidding us Haley? It is great… it is so…  
PEYTON: Moving… and melodic and sweet…  
MIA: It is just awesome…  
HALEY: Thank you… I am really happy I can write again…  
PEYTON: So Chris did a good job (raising her eyebrow)  
HALEY: PEYTON!  
MIA: Wow… Have I missed something here?  
HALEY: No..  
PEYTON: Don't lie Hales…Yes… Actually Haley left Tree Hill to go to a tour with Chris and she kissed him…  
MIA: So..?  
PEYTON: She was already married to Nathan… and that almost ruined their marriage…  
MIA: WHAT? Haley…? Is that true?  
HALEY: Well… yeah…  
MIA: And he lives with you now?  
HALEY: Yes?!  
MIA: I like it… Nathan is really cool…

They laugh…

Rivercourt

LUCAS: I cant take her of my mind Nate… I really try but it is almost impossible…  
NATHAN: Luke… you cant do this.. not again… not now…  
LUCAS: But I cant stop thinking of her… I have dreams of her… in which we re together… we are married and have our own children…(he smiles at this thoughts…)

Nathan punches him on the arm…

LUCAS: WHAT?  
NATHAN: Lucas… stop it now that you can… or else you wont be able to control it… and you will ruin everything… Brooke 's life, Peyton 's, your daughter 's…  
LUCAS: I know (yelling) I try… but…  
NATHAN: Then you don't try enough… Anyway Luke.. I have to go take Jamie from my mother's house…  
LUCAS: Ok… I have to go too… Peyton and my baby-girl are going to be at home soon…

We see a drink in which is dropped a pill…

So… what do you think???


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER 30

Tric

Tric was now full of drunken people  
Brooke was still there talking with Owen. She was having a good time but she started feeling dizzy… Her vision started blurring…

OWEN: Brooke are you ok?  
BROOKE: Yeah… I just… have to go to the bathroom…

As soon as she stood she felt her knees trembling…she passed out… Owen caught her before she could hit the floor… They were sitting at the border of the club so that they could talk without getting disturbed by anyone… So… when Brooke fainted nobody noticed… Owen took her on his hands and took her into his room-office… He lead her on his couch…

Leyton house

Luke was at his house preparing dinner for Peyton…and their child… At the thought of his baby girl he smiled… he adored her and he wouldn't do anything to ruin her life or to make her someway unhappy… He knew that now he couldn't pull himself out of this… he couldn't… and he wasn't sure if he really wanted to… Was this time his moment of clarity or was it then… on the basketball court 6 years ago… when he told Peyton it was her…? He didn't know anything anymore…all he knew was that he loved so much his princess girl… He was so lost in his own messed up world that he didn't notice Peyton and his daughter coming in…

PEYTON: (rapping his hands around him) Mmmm… You know you are so sexy when you cook…  
LUCAS: (turns around and kisses her as passionate as someone could) I love you Peyton… I love you too much…(but he was rather trying to convince himself than tell Peyton)

Naley house

Chris and Jamie were already sleeping… Nathan was watching TV when Haley came back…

HALEY: Hey… (she noticed Nathan wasn't really watching TV… he was thinking)  
Nathan… Nate…(shaking him)  
NATHAN: Hey… I didn't notice you came back…  
HALEY: Well… what were you thinking…  
NATHAN: Noting..  
HALEY: Don't play stupid with me Nate.. I know you too good to see that something important is bothering you…  
NATHAN: (sighing) Well I am worried about Luke…  
HALEY: Why? Did something happen to him?  
NATHAN: No he is fine… physically I mean…  
HALEY: Nathan please tell me…  
NATHAN: I don't think if I should  
HALEY: Nathan please (really worried now)  
NATHAN: Well… I think he has fallen again for Brooke…  
HALEY: WHAT?  
NATHAN: Actually I am sure… He dreams of her… he longs to see her…  
HALEY: Did he tell you about it…?  
NATHAN: All the time… I am afraid he is going to do something that will ruin many lifes…  
HALEY: God.. not again… Nobody should know about this…  
NATHAN: Definitely…

Haley looks at one picture on the table of Peyton-Lucas-Brooke… she seems really upset…

Brooke 's house…

Several hours were gone since Brooke told Julian she would go to Tric but she still wasn't back… Julian was worrying about her, because she wasn't at the best mood… He had tried to call her but her cell phone was off…

Rachel was already sleeping and although he needed someone to calm him down he didn't want to worry her…

Tric

Brooke was still lying on the couch… She was now gaining her consciousness back… Owen was sitting next to her…

OWEN: Brooke… Brooke.. (realizing she is waking up) Hey… how are you…  
BROOKE: Where am I? (still dizzy)  
OWEN: You are at the back room…  
BROOKE: (trying to get herself into a sitting position) What happened?  
OWEN: Well we were talking and you passed out… you 've been sleeping for a long time…  
BROOKE: What? What time is it?  
OWEN: It is already 12.30…  
BROOKE: WHAT? I have to go home Julian should be really worried… (tries to stand up but loses her balance)  
OWEN: Brooke… I will drive you…  
BROOKE: No… I am fine… I ll drive on my own…  
OWEN: Brooke…  
BROOKE: I am fine… (she now manages to stand up and makes her way out but then turns to Owen) Hey… thanks…

OWEN: (nodding his head…) Anything for you Brooke…  
BROOKE: (turning to leave but then turns again to face Owen) Could you do me one last favor? (she sees Owen nodding) Please don't tell anyone about what happened… I don't want Julian to know because he is going to worry about something not important…  
OWEN: Ok…  
BROOKE: Thanks again… (she leaves)

Owen is looking at the door she just left smiling…

Brooke 's house

Brooke had just arrived… she was trying to find her keys in her purse… but she couldn't because she had this terrible headache… after some time trying to find them her hand caught them, but before she could put the right key in the keyhole some opened the door…

JULIAN: God Brooke… where the hell were you? (he seemed worried but also pissed of)  
BROOKE: (not really in a mood to talk ) I am sorry… I was with Peyton and we were talking about you know… the past…. And remembering when we were dreaming of our lives and I forgot myself… but I am really tired… see you tomorrow…

She gives him a peck on the cheek and goes upstairs… Julian stands still not really believing her… but not being able to do anything else…

please review


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER 31

Next day….

Brooke 's house…

Brooke woke up with an awful headache… she realized that it was almost 12… "how could I sleep so long?" she thought to her self… She stood up took a quick shower and headed downstairs, where Julian was sitting on a stool reading the newspaper…

BROOKE: Good morning… ( sitting across Julian holding her head in her hands)  
JULIAN: Hey sleeping beauty… It is pretty early... (he puts down his cup of tea making some noise…)  
BROOKE: God Julian… (angrily)why should you be so noisy?  
JULIAN: Wow Brooke… calm down…  
BROOKE: I am sorry… I just have this terrible headache…  
JULIAN: Hey come here… (open his arms… Brooke goes and buries her self in his embrace…)  
BROOKE: It feels so good to be in your arms…  
JULIAN: (kisses her forehead) It feels better to old you in my arms…  
RACHEL: (grinning) Oh so sweet… anyway… Brooke I am glad you woke up before I leave…  
BROOKE: What? Where are you going?  
RACHEL: Jake told me…  
BROOKE: O… a weekend full of crazy and wild sex… I like it… but… Rach… don't forget there is a little girl in the house…  
RACHEL: Shut up slut… I am not like you… he is going to sleep on the couch…  
BROOKE: HE told you that he will sleep on the couch and you are still dating him?  
RACHEL: Actually I asked him to…  
BROOKE: That is son not Rachel…  
RACHEL: Anyway… if you need me anything just call me…  
BROOKE: Ok…

Leyton house

LUCAS: Peyton… I am going to go to Haley's… do you want to come with?  
PEYTON: I don't think so… I have a lot of work that needs to be done at the studio…  
LUCAS: Ok… I am gonnna take our princess with me… Is that ok?  
PEYTON: Yeah… but please bring her to me later… ok?  
LUCAS: Ok babe… (kisses her) see you later…

Naley house...

Lucas was ringing the bell…

The door opens…  
JAMIE: Hey uncle Lucas… hey little cousin… (kisses her on the cheek… )  
LUCAS: Hey Jamie…  
HALEY: Hey Luke… hi baby girl… come in…Jamie would you go upstairs for a while…  
JAMIE: Do I have to?  
HALEY: Yeah… mama needs to talk to uncle Lucas…  
JAMIE: (sad) ok…

For a while nobody speaks…  
Lucas is the first to break the silence

LUCAS: Guess that Nate told you…  
HALEY: Yeah… Luke just don't do anything stupid ok? I mean… try not to hurt anyone…  
LUCAS: Hales it 's ok… I wont go tell Brooke that I might be still in love with her…  
HALEY: I know Luke… but… the past…  
LUCAS: Look Hales I know you worry… I worried too… but… I love Peyton… I really do… just trust me…  
HALEY: Ok…

Brooke 's house…

Brooke was upstairs talking to Sam… Julian went outside to take the mail… There were some bills, some other letters and a envelope writing only Julian's name… He walked back inside, sat on the stool he was sitting before and opened it… His eyes widened… he was very shocked because of what the envelope had inside… Brooke came downstairs…

BROOKE: Sam says hi… she has a really good time there…( Julian looked at her confused) Hey… what 's up?  
JULIAN: I have to go… they called me… I have to go…

He stood up and left…

Some hours later

Jake 's house…

Jake and Rachel and Jenny were watching cartoon… Jake had his arm around Rachel, who had her head on his chest… Jenny was sitting on Rachel 's lap… They were laughing… They seemed so happy… they were just like a real family…

JAKE: Jenny… it 's time for you to go to bed honey…  
JENNY: Dad… please… I am not sleepy…  
RACHEL: Jenny… your daddy is right… you have to go…  
JENNY: Ok… but are you going to come with me...?  
RACHEL: Sure… come on… (stands up and gives her hand to Jenny, then mouths to Jake " I 'll be right back")

In Jenny 's bedroom…

JENNY: Look what I drew yesterday at school…

It is a picture that writes on top with great letters " My Family"… There are three people on it… The one is a tall man with brown hair…

JENNY: This one is my daddy….

Then it is a blond girl…

JENNY: This is me (pointing at the girl)

The third person is a tall red headed woman

JENNY: And this is You…

Rachel smiled at the thought…

RACHEL: Oh Jenny it is great… thank you for considering me as your family…  
JENNY: Do you like it?  
RACHEL: Yeah… it is really great…  
JENNY: Then keep it…  
RACHEL: Thank you… (kisses her on the forehead)  
JENNY: Now go to my daddy…  
RACHEL: Ok…  
JENNY: Thank you Rachel…  
RACHEL: For what?  
JENNY: For making my dad really happy…

Rachel smiles....

RACHEL: How do you know he is happy...?  
JENNY: I just know... I see him... he never smiled back in Savannah... He loves you Rachel...  
RACHEL: I love him too... But you shouldn't tell him... (winks at her and leaves)


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER 32

The same day

Brooke 's house…

Brooke was pacing in the living room… it was 11 o clock and Julian hadn't come back since the noon when he was upset… she was calling him but he didn't answer… she wanted to call Rachel but didn't want to worry her, since she was with Jake… she decided to call at Peyton' s house, to ask her if she knew anything…

BROOKE: Hey Peyt…  
LUCAS: I am not Peyton…  
BROOKE: Oh hey Luke… is Peyton there?  
LUCAS: No… she is at the studio with Haley and Mia….  
BROOKE: (didn't talk for a while) Ok…(disappointed) Goodnight Luke…  
LUCAS: Brooke… what 's wrong?  
BROOKE: Nothing…  
LUCAS: Brooke…  
BROOKE: Julian hasn't come back yet since noon when he left upset and I am worrying… I call him and he doesn't answer his cell phone… and it is raining…(Brooke was crying)  
LUCAS: Brooke calm down I 'll be there in 10 minutes…  
BROOKE: No Luke it…(but Lucas had already hanged up)

After some minutes she heard a key on the door… It was Julian… Brooke run on him and kissed him…

BROOKE: God Julian…I am glad you are here…(he didn't do anything) Are you drunk? Julian?

But he was standing there emotionless…

JULIAN: We are over…  
BROOKE: What?  
JULIAN: We are done…  
BROOKE: Why? (her voice was small)  
JULIAN: I am not ready for this Brooke… it is my fault… (he turned round to leave)  
BROOKE: YOU ARE LYING… tell me the truth Julian… is there someone else…  
JULIAN: How dare you? Do you want the truth Brooke? (yelling) I am leaving because I want more than sex… something that you cant probably give me… I am leaving because you are a selfish bitch… because you haven't change since high school… Now you are free to do whatever you want with whoever you want…

Brooke was leaning on the wall… her feet were trembling… she looked at him shocked… he looked so angry … she was afraid of him… Julian turned to leave… he saw Luke on the door which was wide open… Lucas looked at him shocked but run immediately to Brooke who had fallen down now but wasn't crying… he took her into his arms… Julian looked one last time Brooke but now he wasn't emotionless…we could see the pain in his eyes…

After some time…

Lucas was sitting on the couch…he had his arms around Brooke protectively… She had her head on his chest… he was rubbing her back…  
Brooke wasn't crying… she just looked into the space…

BROOKE: Why Luke?

Lucas didn't know what to tell her…

BROOKE: Why? Why now? Why again? (she looked in his eyes, getting even closer to him)  
LUCAS: (he realized how much pain she had inside her) I don't know… Maybe it happened for some reason… Maybe it is fate…  
BROOKE: Which is the reason for Julian breaking up with me while I am pregnant and saying I am a **** (her voice was cracking but she wasn't crying)  
LUCAS: Maybe it was a mistake being with him Brooke… maybe we had made a mistake in the past that is time to fix it… Pretty Girl… (he looked in her eyes and couldn't help it but kiss her)

Brooke was shocked at first but when she realized what he was doing she pulled herself back and slapped him…

BROOKE: (hysterically) What the hell was that Lucas…?  
LUCAS: The truth…  
BROOKE: (crying) get the hell out of my house Lucas…  
LUCAS: Brooke…  
BROOKE: Why Lucas? Why again? Why do you do this? I hate you…  
LUCAS: (had some tears in his eyes)Brooke…please ( tries to touch her cheek)  
BROOKE: (standing up and going away from him) Please? Luke leave now (sobbing)

Lucas couldn't do anything else but leave…

Brooke is sitting on the couch with her knees on her chest, looking at a frame which had a picture of her and Julian and holding a purple monkey…  
The one Julian had bought her…

Flashback…

A couple of days after the doctor told Brooke and Julian that the kid was 9 weeks old they were sitting and looking at pictures of Brooke and Angie…

JULIAN: Angie loved this purple monkey…  
BROOKE: Yeah… I bought it to her… I had one too when I was younger… I loved it…

The same day….

Julian came home in the afternoon having a fool-smile on his face…

BROOKE: (seeing him walking in the house) Hey… Why are you so happy mister?  
JULIAN: Nothing…  
BROOKE: What are you holding there…? (seeing something that looked like a present)  
JULIAN: Nothing…  
BROOKE: (runs to him and tries to take it out of his hands) Give it to me…. Hey…  
JULIAN: No…  
BROOKE: (making her puppy eyed look) Please…  
JULIAN: Ok… here…(gives it to her)

Brooke opens it…

BROOKE: Oh my gosh… you bought this for me?

Julian is walking in the rain… he is crying and seems to really hurt…

Brooke sobbing throws the frame on the wall… The frame breaks into thousands of pieces… Brooke stands up at starts throwing on the floor whatever is in front of her… Then breaking down… we see her falling on her knees and curling herself…

Lucas who sits on the steps outside of Brooke' s house, hears the noise of the crashing things and a single tear rolls down his cheek while he whispers " I am really sorry Pretty Girl… but I love you… and I always will"

so? What do you think?


	33. Chapter 33

CHAPTER 33

Next day

Brooke 's house

Brooke woke up the next morning on the same position on the floor she was crying yesterday… actually the same position she broke down… She stood up… she looked at the living room… it was like it had been hit by a bomb… her head was spinning… she went to the bathroom to wash her face… she looked in the mirror… her eyes were swollen and her lips were dry… her hair was a mess… but for once Brooke didn't care… She went to the kitchen… she wasn't feeling hungry but she knew that she had to eat for the baby… as soon as she stepped it the kitchen she could only see moments of her life these past months with Julian… Everywhere, in every corner there was a memory of her and Julian being happy… She seemed so lost and helpless at that moment… She couldn't take it anymore… She needed to leave her house… she wanted to call someone… but she couldn't… she felt to guilty to call Peyton, Rachel was at Jake 's and Haley… well she wouldn't be able to keep a secret from Haley and not tell her about the kiss she shared with Lucas and this was something she wasn't ready to deal with… so she decided that she needed to do something to keep her mind preoccupied… She took a quick shower, wore whatever she found and left for her store…

Leyton house

Lucas returned to his house really late last night… Peyton was sleeping but as soon as Lucas stepped in the house she woke up but she could feel he was upset, so she decided to pretend she was still asleep… Lucas was spinning the whole night on the bed… he couldn't sleep… he was thinking all the time about what had happened some hours ago…

Morning…

Lucas was at the kitchen drinking a coffee and trying to forget, when Peyton came in…

PEYTON: Hey… Good morning…  
LUCAS: Good morning…  
PEYTON: Where were you last night?  
LUCAS: I was out… thinking…  
PEYTON: May I ask what you were thinking about?  
LUCAS: I would rather not to talk about it…  
PEYTON: Oh… You haven't slept well… you were spinning all night…  
LUCAS: Yeah I know… I am sorry…  
PEYTON: It's ok… (but Lucas wasn't talking about him spinning around, but about kissing someone else…) I 'll hang out with Haley… Do you want to join us?  
LUCAS: Nah… I 'll go to rivercourt with Nate…  
PEYTON: Ok…

Peyton went to the bedroom to get ready, while Lucas texted a message to his little brother…

" Hi Nate… meet me at rivercourt in 30'"

Hotel room

Julian had crashed in a hotel room for the night… he hadn't slept a bit… he was looking at the content of the envelope he had gotten some hours ago… his eyes were red from crying… it was obvious that he was crying for hours… He wanted to go to _his _house… he wanted to see HER… to know how she was doing… but he couldn't… he couldn't even face her after what had happened… then it hit him… Lucas was there last night… he knew for sure how Brooke was doing… so he decided to go to find him… he went to his house but nobody was there… he thought that he would be at rivercourt…

Rivercourt

Lucas was sitting on one of the benches watching the river flowing so calmly and peaceful… he was jealous of it… He was so caught up on his thoughts that he didn't noticed Nathan sitting next to him…  
Nathan knew that something had happened, but when he saw Lucas he knew that something bad has happened…

NATHAN: It is great to see how calm but at the same time how vivid and full of life the water is…

Lucas didn't respond…

NATHAN: Luke… what happened?  
LUCAS: Nothing…  
NATHAN: Yeah and you are such a mess for nothing…

Lucas didn't reply but Nathan knew that he needed some time to find out how to start… after some time of a weird silence Lucas started…

LUCAS: I think I did something really stupid…

This time it was Nathan who didn't talk…

LUCAS: Yesterday night Brooke called me… she was worried about Julian because he was missing for many hours… Peyton wasn't home so I went over to her house to calm her down… when I arrived there the door was open, I went in… Julian was standing in front of her… He was drunk and was screaming at her… he was telling her that she was a **** and she was good only for sex…

Nathan was very shocked at what Lucas was telling him… He knew that Julian loved Brooke more than his own life…

LUCAS: He then left… Brooke was a mess and I was confronting her… then she started asking me why this was happening and she got so close…and I... I kissed her…  
NATHAN: God Luke… what were you thinking? Are you stupid?  
Nathan was yelling to his big brother, but when he saw his hurt expression he stopped… there was an awkward silence again… Lucas was trying to hold back his tears and Nathan to calm down…

NATHAN: What did she do?  
LUCAS: (hurting to tell it) She slapped me and told me that she hates me and kicked me out…

They boys talked about it for a while but they didn't notice Julian who was standing some meters away…

Some park

Haley and Peyton were at the park with their children… Jamie was playing with some friends of his…

PEYTON: Haley…I need to talk to you about something…  
HALEY: Peyt… what's wrong (noticing the worry on Peyton's face)  
PEYTON: It 's about Lucas… He acts really weird… he is not the same guy he was some days before… I mean he is distant and absent-minded… yesterday he returned home really late and didn't sleep a minute… and when I asked him what was the matter he asked me to drop it…  
HALEY: Come on Peyt… you know it is nothing… I mean he probably is stressed about the movie and the baby…

Haley felt so guilty she was lying to Peyton but she couldn't tell her the truth…

Clothes over Bros…

Brooke was transferring some boxes from the back room… when she heard the door bell ringing…

BROOKE: We 're closed (she said loudly)

When she came in the main room with the box on her arms she saw who was standing there and froze for a moment… then she let the box on the floor and looked directly to the person 's eyes and said angrily

BROOKE: What the hell do you want here?


	34. Chapter 34

CHAPTER 34

Julian was angry about what Lucas did… Although he told Brooke to break up, he loved her… he loved her more than anyone and anything else in his life… He was walking around Tree Hill's roads thinking of it when he found himself out of a familiar house… It was Lucas' and Peyton's… Now his anger was growing bigger… he knocked on the door… he heard footsteps getting louder… then the door opened… it was him… Lucas was shocked to see Julian out of his house… he didn't expect him… he was afraid he knew the truth… but he was also pissed off he talked to Brooke like she was the worst woman on earth… As soon as Julian saw Lucas standing in front of him he felt losing control… without even thinking of it he punched Lucas across the face… he then turned and left… Lucas now realized that Julian knew the truth… actually he felt it… Lucas was glad that Peyton wasn't back yet, to see Julian punching him… he felt guilty for Peyton… after all he loved her…

Clothes over Bros

_BROOKE: What the hell do you want here?_

We see the one standing in front of Brooke is Victoria

VICTORIA: (talking as if she was hurt) This is your welcome to your mother you haven't seen for so long?  
BROOKE: What do you want Victoria?  
VICTORIA: Well actually to protect you…  
BROOKE: If you want to protect me get the hell out of here…  
VICTORIA: And let you here… (pointing the store) in this small and empty store, in this small and creepy town being miserable…  
BROOKE: I am not miserable… (angry) I am happy…  
VICTORIA: Yeah I can see… you probably were crying for hours because you are so happy…  
BROOKE: That's none of your business Victoria…  
VICTORIA: Yes it is Brooke… since you're my daughter… and Brooke… I love you and care about you… (Brooke lets an ironic laugh) and I won't let my own daughter make the same mistakes I did… I mean… Brooke you are destroying your life by having that troubled teenager in your house…(she tells this with disgust)  
BROOKE: Don't talk about her like that… she is not troubled…  
VICTORIA: Whatever… and this producer guy… Brooke… are you serious…?  
BROOKE: STOP IT… I don't care about what you think of my life…_mother_…  
VICTORIA: Brooke… listen to me… you are unable to do anything right without me in your side… you are unable to be happy here…so I am going to forgive you for your choices and give you a second chance… you can come with me to New York and start working to our company…  
BROOKE: God Victoria you are unbelievable… YOU are going to forgive ME…? And give ME a second chance? And I am allowed to work to OUR company? You mean the company you stole from ME… you must be kidding Victoria… Now get the hell out of this SMALL and EMPTY store… MY store… and never even come near me…  
VICTORIA: Ok sweetheart… but you should know one thing…

A park near Jake's house…

Today it was a nice day… It was Sunday morning; the sun was shinning for almost first time… Rachel, Jake and Jenny had decided to go to the park so that Jenny could play with her friends… Jenny and Rachel had just bought ice-cream… Jenny was now eating her ice-cream running around and Rachel was sitting on a bench with Jake… She was eating her ice-cream and Jake was looking at her…

RACHEL: I know you want to eat my ice-cream…(noticing he was looking at her) so since I am a great person I will allow you to eat some of mine…  
JAKE: Thank you so much Rach…

Rachel approaches her hand with the ice-cream to his mouth… suddenly she crashes her ice-cream on Jake's face… smearing him all over the face…

JAKE: oh… you just didn't do something so stupid… did you?  
RACHEL: Yes I did… (laughing)  
JAKE: You are gonna pay for it…

He starts tickling her but she manages to get free and runs away from him… Jake stands up right away and runs behind her…he chases her for a while but catches her and starts kissing her all over her face so that Rachel is now full of ice-cream on her face too…

JAKE: Well… now I think you are much more beautiful…

She smiles to him…

Clothes over Bros

VICTORIA: (devilish) You will return either because you want it or because you wont have another choice… you choose… but you can also choose who will get hurt out of this…  
BROOKE: I am not afraid of you Victoria…  
VICTORIA: You should… I always get what I want… oh and just to inform you… I was thinking of adopting a kid… maybe a teenager… a girl… preferably with brown hair… I think her name is Samantha…  
BROOKE: (really pissed off) Don't even think about it Victoria… don't even approach her ever… cause I swear to god I'll kill you… Now get the hell out of here before I lose my temper and kick your ass…  
VICTORIA: So you are not willing to work to my company?  
BROOKE: (yelling) GET OUT!!!  
VICTORIA: Ok… It will be your fault if you lose your freak-daughter (turns to leave but then turns so that she is facing Brooke again…) You can always stop yourself by doing one more mistake… especially the one you are carrying…

With that she left… Brooke was standing still watching her mother leaving… she was shocked by her last comment… how could she possibly know about her being pregnant? How was she able to tell her to have an abortion? Brooke was incensed…

BROOKE: Screw you Victoria… (she told after her mother had left)

Brooke went to the back room to take another box while mumbling some of Victoria's words… After a while she come back having a box in her hands

BROOKE: "You are unable to be happy Brooke" but Victoria I am hap…

Brooke stopped walking… The box fell off her hands… She screamed because of the sharp pain she felt

BROOKE: AAAAA!!!!

She caught her belly as if it was going to fall… Her legs were trembling… She fell on her knees… She had never felt such a strong pain… she couldn't even open her eyes… Somehow she managed to open them but soon everything started turning black… she could feel something hot between her legs… but soon lost her consciousness…

Brooke is lying still on the floor, blood all around her…

please reply...


	35. Chapter 35

CHAPTER 35

Haley and Jamie were going to their house , while Peyton went to her record label to take some paper work to do at home when her cell phone rang…

PEYTON: Yeah…  
LUCAS: Hey… Umm… where are you?  
PEYTON: Oh I am at the label…  
LUCAS: Are you going to be late?  
PEYTON: No… I just need to take some stuff and I will head back home…  
LUCAS: Oh… ok…  
PEYTON: Is something wrong?  
LUCAS: No… I just need to talk to you…  
PEYTON: About what?  
LUCAS: About..  
PEYTON: (interrupting Lucas) Luke I have to hang up cause someone is calling me at the other line… see you later…

Answers the other line…

PEYTON: Yeah…  
CALLER: Are you Peyton Sawyer?  
PEYTON: Yeah… Who am I speaking to?  
CALLER: I call from Tree Hill Hospital…

When Peyton heard it she freaked out…

CALLER: Do you know someone called Brooke Davis?  
PEYTON: (really worried) Yeah, she's my best friend…  
CALLER: I need you to come over here…  
PEYTON: What happened to her?  
CALLER: I don't know, they just told me to call you…  
PEYTON: Thanks…

Peyton hung up her phone… She took her baby girl and run to her comet…

Julian was still wandering round Tree Hill thinking of what he was going to do now… where he should go… how he was supposed to live without Brooke when his phone cut off his thoughts… he looked at the screen and saw the name "Peyton"… He didn't want to talk to anyone… and thinking that Peyton might knew what happened last night between him and Brooke or between Lucas and Brooke made him even more not to want to talk to her, but something inside him told him to answer the phone…

JULIAN: Hey Peyt…  
PEYTON: (shaking voice) Julian…  
JULIAN: (concerned about his friend) Hey… what happened?  
PEYTON: You have to come to the hospital…  
JULIAN: Peyton are you ok? (now he was really worried about her)  
PEYTON: It's not me Julian…(she had knot in her throat) Brooke…

Since then Julian couldn't hear anything else… his world was falling apart… or so he thought…

JULIAN: (screaming) Which hospital Peyton?  
PEYTON: Tree Hill Hospital..

Julian hung up right away and run to the road to stop a Taxi that was passing by…

Tree Hill Hospital…

Peyton was in the waiting room… her daughter was asleep in her arms… she saw Julian running to where she was…

JULIAN: ( out of breath) How is she?  
PEYTON: I don't know… (tears in her eyes)  
JULIAN: What happened to her?  
PEYTON: I don't know… I was at the label and they called me from here to tell me that Brooke was here… I came here right away… they just told me that a woman found her in her store unconscious and bleeding… she gave them my number…  
JULIAN: The baby?  
PEYTON: I don't know… the doctor hasn't come out yet…

Peyton heard her cell phone ringing…

PEYTON: Hello?  
LUCAS: God Peyton… where are you? You told me that you wouldn't be late and you are…  
PEYTON: I am sorry Luke…(almost crying at the thought that Brooke was hurting)  
LUCAS: (knowing too good Peyton to not realize that something was wrong) Peyt… what's the matter?  
PEYTON: I am in the hospital… something happened to Brooke…

Naley house

Nathan was watching TV, when Haley and Jamie returned from their walk…

JAMIE: Hey daddy…  
NATHAN: Hey son… who was your morning with mommy and aunt Peyton…  
JAMIE: Great… Anna is really sweet…  
NATHAN: Who is Anna?  
JAMIE: My cousin… Aunt Peyton told me that they are going to name the baby after her mother…  
HALEY: Jamie… could you go upstairs for a while…  
JAMIE: Ok…  
NATHAN: (when Jamie wasn't somewhere to be seen) What does that mean?  
HALEY: Where was Lucas yesterday night?  
NATHAN: Ugh… If I tell you, you will be really mad…  
HALEY: Wow… you are freaking me out Nate…explain…  
NATHAN: Brooke called yesterday night at Luke's house, she was worrying about Julian… he wasn't home… and since Peyton wasn't home Lucas decided to go and wait with her till Julian came back… When he went there he found a drunk Julian yelling at Brooke… He was speaking to her like she was a slut… then he left… Lucas was confronting her… and they came really close and he kissed her…  
HALEY: WHAT?  
NATHAN: Yeah…  
HALEY: God… he s unfixable… Does Peyton and Julian know? What did Brooke do?  
NATHAN: I don't think they know… and Brooke slapped him…  
HALEY: God… Brooke must be a mess…  
NATHAN: Lucas was too…  
HALEY: Right now I don't care about this a**hole… I'll call Brooke…

But before Haley could do anything else the phone rang… since it was in front of Nathan he answered…

NATHAN: Hello… WHAT? Ok… we are coming…

Nathan was really shocked…

HALEY: (concerned about her husband) Who was it Nate? What happened?  
NATHAN: It was Luke… Brooke… she is in hospital…

Tree Hill Hospital…

Julian was pacing on the corridor when he saw Lucas coming… he didn't talk to him…

LUCAS: Peyton… how is she…?  
PEYTON: We don't know… they don't tell us anything…

Just then Nathan and Haley came…

NATHAN: (talking to Julian) How is she?  
JULIAN: They don't know…  
HALEY: Julian I am sorry… (hugs him)

After a while…

LUCAS: Haley… why aren't you talking to me?  
HALEY: How dare you ask Luke? You told me you wouldn't do anything stupid but you did…  
LUCAS: Let me explain Hales…  
HALEY: Not now Luke… Brooke is there and I am to pissed to talk to you…

Julian was still pacing impatiently when he saw a nurse… he run to her…

JULIAN: How is she doing?  
NURSE: I don't know…  
JULIAN: How can you tell me you don't know ( yelling)… my fiancée and my child are in there and you don't know how they are doing…? Are you kidding me? Where is the doctor?

Nathan run to him and pulled him away… he mouthed an "I am sorry" to the nurse and she send him an understanding look…

Julian was now looking out of the window… he had some tears in his eyes…

HALEY: (touching his shoulder) Hey…  
JULIAN: Why are they not telling us what is going on Haley… What if she doesn't make it…? What if the baby..? It 's my fault Haley… I shouldn't have talked to her like that yesterday… I shouldn't have left her alone…  
HALEY: It 's not your fault Julian… Things like these happen…She is going to be ok… Brooke is a fighter… she would never allow something to happen to her baby… she is strong… (she hugged him)

Just then the doctor came out to the waiting room… Everyone run to where he was standing…

JULIAN: How is she and the baby?

Please comment...


	36. Chapter 36

CHAPTER 36

Brooke was still asleep on her hospital bed… Julian was sitting on a chair beside her, holding and stroking her hand… He was in this position for what seemed hours to him, waiting for Brooke to wake up… After some time Brooke starts moving… Slowly she opens her eyes…

JULIAN: Hey…

BROOKE: Hey… (with a low voice)

JULIAN: How are you feeling?

BROOKE: Umm…I don't know…

Brooke was still dizzy of the long sleep… but after a while of looking at Julian it hit her… she remembered the pain she felt at her store… she remembered feeling something hot between her legs… Her eyes grow wide, she became pale and some tears begun to fall of her eyes… her hand went to her belly…

BROOKE: How is…. (but she couldn't finish her sentence)

JULIAN: ( touching her hand that was resting on her belly) She 's ok…

Brooke let a sigh of relief…

BROOKE: (smiling) You said she?

JULIAN: (having now a wide smile from ear to ear) Yes… the doctor told me…

BROOKE: But how? Isn't it too early?

JULIAN: Does it matter how? We are having a baby girl…(happily)

BROOKE: Yeah (happy)

JULIAN: (After a while) Sam called she is ok… she has a really nice time…

BROOKE: You told her?

JULIAN: No… I knew you didn't want me to…

BROOKE: Thanks… (she smiled at him) You know me too good…(suddenly Brooke was sad, because she remembered of what had happened last night) Yesterday night, when you left… Lucas and I kind of kissed…

JULIAN: I know…

BROOKE: (worried) And?

JULIAN: It doesn't matter… You told me, which means that it didn't mean anything to you…

BROOKE: Really?

JULIAN: Well yeah… and actually I know you kind of slapped him…

BROOKE: Yeah…

JULIAN: Brooke relax… you don't have to worry about this… and it isn't good for you and our daughter… you have to stay calm…

BROOKE: Stay calm… right…(sarcastically)

For a while nobody talked or looked at each other…

BROOKE: Why did you talk to me like this?

JULIAN: (he didn't want to answer her question) Brooke… I… I

Just then someone knocked on the door…

RACHEL: (opening the door) Hey slut… you got again the attention of all of us…

JULIAN: (glad that Rachel came in) I'll let you two talk…

He stands up and kisses Brooke on the cheek… Brooke closes her eyes in pain…

JULIAN: See you later…

But Brooke didn't reply…

When he left…

RACHEL: So… what happened?

BROOKE: A lot…

RACHEL: Tell me then…

BROOKE: (before she could even start talking she started crying…) Julian and I broke up yesterday night…

RACHEL What? Why?

BROOKE: I don't know… He came home really late and he was drunk and he told me that he couldn't be with me any longer because he wanted more than sex… (Brooke was sobbing)

RACHEL: Brooke calm down… it doesn't help neither you nor the baby…(mumbling) I am going to kill this bastard… ( Rachel was really pissed off)

Rachel looked at Brooke… she realized there where more to say…

RACHEL: Brooke what else happened?

BROOKE: Lucas was there… and when Julian was gone he kissed me…

RACHEL: Oh Brooke…(hugs her) why didn't you call me…?

BROOKE: Because you where with Jake and I didn't want to ruin your night…

RACHEL: Brooke… you wouldn't ruin our night… anyway… why were you at your store today?

BROOKE: I couldn't stay at home… I needed to do something so that I wasn't thinking of Julian… and I was at the store working and Victoria came and we had this big fight… (crying again)

RACHEL: WHAT? What did she tell you Brooke?

BROOKE: She told me that I am unable to do anything right without her and that she forgives me and will allow me to work for her… but I said no… and she told me that if I don't she will take Sam away from me (crying again at the thought of Sam leaving her)… and then she told that I kill my baby and she left… and then everything happened…

RACHEL: I am going to kill her…

BROOKE: NO… I am going to kill her… (after a while) Who found me?

RACHEL: We don't know… Some woman called an ambulance and gave them Peyton's phone number…

BROOKE: Oh…

After a while…

Brooke was asleep again… so Rachel decided to go outside… At the waiting room were Julian, Lucas, Haley and Jake… Peyton was at home because Anna was tired… Nathan had gone at his house to see Jamie…

Rachel went to where Julian was…

JULIAN: How is she doing?

Rachel didn't answer just slapped him across the face…

RACHEL: I told you not to hurt her…

Lucas smiled at the scene… but Rachel went to where he was standing and slapped him even harder…

RACHEL: And you better stay away from her…

SOMEONE: Well, well, well… I see that you do right things sometimes junky…


	37. Chapter 37

CHAPTER 37

_SOMEONE: Well, well, well… I see that you do right things sometimes junky…_

RACHEL: What the hell do you want here?

VICTORIA: I heard that my daughter is in the hospital and wanted to see her…

RACHEL: Get the hell out of here…

Rachel walked in front of Victoria so that she was blocking her way…

VICTORIA: I won't do what a junky slut tells me… especially when it is about my daughter…

RACHEL: Your daughter? When you were fighting with her at the store I don't think you remembered she was your daughter…

VICTORIA: That's none of your business…

RACHEL: Yeah it is… Brooke almost had a miscarriage… because of you…

VICTORIA: She should be grateful for that… I was fixing her mistake…

When Rachel heard that she got so mad… she looked straight into her eyes and then slapped her really hard…

RACHEL: You should leave…

VICTORIA: (she was really pissed of at what Rachel did) You will pay for what you did…

RACHEL: Leave now before I call the security… (Rachel was ready to slap her again)

JAKE: Rachel… come on… it is not the time to fight…

RACHEL: Yeah… right… Victoria you better go (threatening)

VICTORIA: (turning around to leave) Tell Brooke I love her…

When Victoria left…

HALEY: What was that for Rachel?

RACHEL: What was that for? Brooke is here because of her…

HALEY: I heard that… but what happened?

RACHEL: (realizing that they didn't know about Brooke's fight with Victoria) Brooke was at the store and Victoria went there… she told Brooke to work for her again… but Brooke declined… and Victoria told Brooke she is unable to be happy without her and that if she doesn't return to clothes over Bros she will lose Sam… and then she told Brooke to have an abortion…

LUCAS: WHAT? God… she is unbelievable… who could she say something like this to her daughter?

HALEY: (laughing) Well… Rachel… congrats… you probably are the first person who slapped this monster…

Julian wasn't talking… he was sitting on a chair, his face in his hands…

JAKE: Hey man are you ok?

JULIAN: The woman I love almost lost our baby because I wasn't there to protect her… How could I be ok?

JAKE: Don't blame yourself Julian… Victoria is the one to blame for what happened to Brooke…

JULIAN: Yeah..right…

After some hours

Jake had gone home… Rachel and Julian had gone to their house to bring some stuff for Brooke so Lucas decided that he should go inside Brooke's room to talk to her…

HALEY: Where do you think you are going?

LUCAS: I want to talk to Brooke…

HALEY: Luke I think you shouldn't…

LUCAS: And why are you telling me what to do?

HALEY: (angry) Because Brooke almost lost her baby-girl and isn't ready to talk to you…

LUCAS: What? Haley Brooke is my friend… she needs me…

HALEY: If she is your friend then why did you kiss her Luke? (Lucas didn't answer) Now you better go to your house and leave Brooke to get some rest… and you better stay away from her for a while… until you are sure you don't feel anything for her…

LUCAS: I don't think this will ever happen…

HALEY: Stop it Lucas… (angry again) You have to…

Lucas looked in Haley's eyes and knew that she was right… he had to stop it… so he left without telling anything else..

Next day…

It was almost noon… The doctor had informed Brooke and Julian that she could go home… So Brooke and Julian were getting ready… When they were about to leave the room the doctor came in…

DOCTOR: So happy to go to your house..?

BROOKE: Yeah… I really don't like hospitals…

Julian put his hand around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head…

DOCTOR: (giving Brooke a prescription) These are some vitamins you need to take…

BROOKE: Thanks…

DOCTOR: Now… For one week you are not allowed to leave your house… well actually it would better if you didn't walk at all… You should never be alone at home in case something happens… not stressing or getting upset… no driving until you give birth and generally not running around or working much… Ok?

JULIAN: I 'll take care of it…

DOCTOR: Good… Next Monday I want to check on you Brooke again…Now Mr. Baker… could you leave me and Brooke alone…? I want to talk to her about something…

JULIAN: (looking at Brooke who nodded "I am fine") ok… I ll be outside

When Julian was outside

BROOKE: So… what do you want to talk about dr. Greenberg?

DOCTOR: Brooke… you know that during the pregnancy women are not allowed to take pills or drugs…

BROOKE: Sure I know… But what about it?

DOCTOR: (sighing) Brooke you have to tell me the truth…

BROOKE: About what?

DOCTOR: At your blood test we found out that you have taken some kind of tranquilizer… it actually is some kind of drug…

BROOKE: WHAT? I am not a drug user… (getting upset)

DOCTOR: Brooke it is ok to tell the truth…

BROOKE: But I am already telling the truth…

DOCTOR: Brooke calm down… please… I just wanted you to know… that it might aggravate your situation… if it is not the reason for what happened…

BROOKE: You accuse me of taking drugs? I would never harm my baby…

DOCTOR: It 's ok Brooke… If you say so…

BROOKE: I have to leave…

DOCTOR: See you in a week…

Brooke didn't respond…

JULIAN: So what did he want to talk to you about…?

BROOKE: Nothing… (angry)

JULIAN: Wow Brooke… What happened?

BROOKE: Look Julian… I don't want to talk about it right now… I just want to go home… ok?

JULIAN: ( really concerned about Brooke) Ok… but we will talk about it Brooke…

BROOKE: As we talked about why you broke up with me?

Brooke walked to where Julian's car was… Julian knew that Brooke was still hurting about that night but I just didn't want to talk about it… After the almost loss of his child he had decided that the reason he broke up with her wasn't worth it…

The whole ride to home was silent… Brooke was too pissed of at the doctor and at Julian… and Julian was afraid because he didn't want to upset more Brooke…

When they arrived home Brooke went right away to her bedroom slamming the door… Julian sighed and went to the kitchen to prepare something for Brooke to eat…

They whole day passed by without much talking…


	38. Chapter 38

CHAPTER 38

Next day…

Brooke's house

It was 11 ant Brooke was still sleeping… Rachel was at work… Julian was in the kitchen preparing some breakfast for Brooke… when he heard some footsteps…

He turned around to see Brooke… She was dressed and had some make up on her face…

JULIAN: Good morning…

BROOKE: Morning…

JULIAN: Where do you want to go? (referring to her clothes and make up)

BROOKE: Nowhere… I just don't like to be a mess…

JULIAN: Ok then… I have made you some breakfast…

BROOKE: Thanks… (smiling to him)

JULIAN: Do you mind if I go take a bath…

BROOKE: No it 's ok…

JULIAN: if you need anything, or if something happens just call me ok?

BROOKE: I ll be fine…

JULIAN: Ok… (kisses her on the forehead) I love you…

Brooke just nodded…

After a while Brooke had finished with the breakfast and went to the couch to lie down… She sat down and put her feet on the coffee table… but she kicked Julian's bag… while the bag fell an envelope fall down…

BROOKE: Damn it…

Brooke knelt down to pick it up… that 's when she saw what was in it… At first she looked shocked… When did this happen? She thought… Then anger started to fill her up… She stood up… she put on her sneakers… took her car keys and the envelope and run out of the house…

Some moments later Julian was coming downstairs… to see no Brooke…

JULIAN: Brooke? Where a…

That 's when he noticed something on the floor… Now we can see what it is… It is a photo of Brooke and Owen asleep… Brooke has her head on his chest and he has his arm around her shoulders… they are with out clothes only a sheet covering them…

JULIAN: SHIT!!!

He looks in his bag, trying to find something…

JULIAN: DAMN IT…

He grabs his car keys and runs out f the house…

Leyton house

Peyton was as usual at the record label… Lucas was at the kitchen with Nathan and Anna…

NATHAN: What are you going to do Luke?

LUCAS: I don't know Nate… I don't know if I should tell Peyton… if I should go talk to Brooke… I don't know who I really love… I mean… I love both of them… I really do… Peyton is… is the girl I always knew we would end up together… we are soul mates… and we have this lovely girl together… Peyton is what I always was dreaming of…she is sweet and… and then… Brooke… she is the most amazing person I have ever known… selfless… kind… crazy… and I really don't know hat to do…

NATHAN: Don't you think of telling Peyton that you kissed Brooke?

PEYTON: You what?

Tric…

An angry Brooke enters the bar… Owen is all alone… since it is noon there aren't people there…

BROOKE: (when she was in front of him) WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? (giving him the photos…)

OWEN: (without looking to the photos) Hey friend nice to see you too…

BROOKE: What the hell is this?

Owen takes the photos and has a shocked face…

OWEN: OH MY GOD…What the hell is this?

BROOKE: Don't play stupid with me Owen… how could you?

OWEN: Wait… you don't really think I did this…?

BROOKE: I do… Actually I know you did this… I just wonna know how and why?

OWEN: Brooke, you are out of your mind…

BROOKE: I am not… and you know it… now tell me the truth…

OWEN: Brooke…

BROOKE: I said tell me the truth…

OWEN: OK… I did this… I had to do this because you have to be with me… and with you being with Julian this couldn't happen… Brooke I love you…

BROOKE: You love me…? How could you love me if you try do destroy my life Owen…?

OWEN: Brooke… I LOVE you…

BROOKE: And how did you get these pictures? (broken)

OWEN: (ashamed of what he did) Remember when you came here and we said friends…

Brooke remembered it… it was at Friday… She remembered passing away…

"_DOCTOR: At your blood test we found out that you have taken some kind of tranquilizer… it actually is some kind of drug…"_

BROOKE: (Taking some steps backward, shocked) you drugged me…

OWEN: Brooke…

BROOKE: Stay away from me…

OWEN: Brooke…

BROOKE: (trembling) I trusted you… despite what you had done to me I trusted you… (crying) and you drugged me although you knew I was pregnant… and you…

(screaming) I could have lost my baby because of you… I…

OWEN: (grabbing her arm) Brooke I did it because I was desperate…

BROOKE: (pulling away) Don't ever touch me again…

she looks into his eyes and then slaps him then turns to leave… She sees Julian… She walks to where he is standing shocked…

JULIAN: Brooke I…

BROOKE: (throwing the photos to his face) You shouldn't take to sluts…

Brooke walks fast out of the bar and to her car… Julian looks angry at Owen but runs after Brooke…

JULIAN: Brooke… wait… you shouldn't drive by yourself… you are too upset… Brooke… wait…

But Brooke was already in her ca speeding down the road…

Julian run to his car and speeded to down the road…

Brooke' s house…

Brooke enters her house crying… Julian is right behind her…

JULIAN: Brooke wait…

BROOKE: Wait for what Julian…? How could you even think that I could sleep with Owen… ?

JULIAN: I know Brooke… and I am sorry…

BROOKE: Yeah… right… now that you know the truth…

JULIAN: Brooke… there were these photos… and you had come late the last night… and… what was I supposed to do?

BROOKE: To ask me… to trust me… to believe in me… not to get drunk and to call me a slut…(her voice is broken) I thought you knew me… but I was wrong…

JULIAN: Brooke please…

BROOKE: Shut up Julian…

JULIAN: Broo…

BROOKE: You are moving out of my house…

JULIAN: What?

BROOKE: I am going upstairs to get a rest… you have an hour to leave my house… This is what you wanted… so… you don't have to stay here… with a slut…

Brooke was shaking… Julian tried to touch her cheek…

BROOKE: Don't touch me Julian… (she was hurt)

She turned round to walk up the stairs but she hadn't the strength to move…

JULIAN: Brooke are you ok?

But before Brooke could answer she collapsed…


	39. Chapter 39

CHAPTER 39

**Leyton house**

_**PEYTON:**__ You what?_

**LUCAS:** Peyton?

**PEYTON:** You and Brooke kissed?

**LUCAS:** Peyton it isn't what you think.

**PEYTON:** What is it then? You, the man of my life and father of my child, kissed with my best friend and your ex girlfriend. What should I think? (Peyton was very hysteric)

**LUCAS:** Peyton, I love YOU!

**NATHAN:** I should be going. Luke call me…

**PEYTON: **Yeah, just as you loved Brooke all the other times and kissed me.

**LUCAS: **No. Peyton we are meant to be together. I love you.

**PEYTON: **(crying) Then why did you kiss her?

**LUCAS: **I don't know…

**PEYTON:** Why is she doing it? She has Julian. Why does she want you?

**LUCAS:** Peyton, this is not Brooke's fault.

**PEYTON:** Yes it is… She is a bitch; I hate her. (Peyton was screaming)

**LUCAS:** I KISSED HER… She didn't kiss me back.

**PEYTON:** What? Why?

**LUCAS:** I DON'T know

**PEYTON:** You still love her…

**LUCAS:** Yeah. I mean no… I don't know. I love you Peyton and you know that; but I am… I just was confused. And Brooke was, and it just happened.

**PEYTON:** When?

**LUCAS:** Does it matter?

**PEYTON:** Yes…

**LUCAS:** After she broke up with Julian.

**PEYTON:** The night you came late…

**LUCAS:** Peyton…

**PEYTON:** Hold it Lucas. I don't want to talk to you. (after some moments of silence) I 'll leave!

**LUCAS:** What?

**PEYTON:** I am going to leave.

**LUCAS:** Peyton, NO.

**PEYTON:** I can't be with someone who kisses my best friend; someone who doesn't love me.

**LUCAS:** What about Anna?

**PEYTON:** I 'll take her with me.

**LUCAS:** What? No way Peyton (Lucas was really angry)

**PEYTON:** (laughs sarcastically) You wont tell me what to do and what not.

Peyton went to her bedroom and started packing…

**Brooke's house…**

Brooke is lying on her bed. She starts moving; she opens her eyes and looks around. She hears the door open slowly. It is Julian, he is holding a tray full of food.

**JULIAN:** Hey, how are you feeling?

**BROOKE:** What happened?

**JULIAN:** You passed away. I called the doctor, he came here. He said you are ok, he gave you some medicines and here we are.

Brooke just nodded…

**JULIAN:** I made you something to eat. (handing her the tray)

**BROOKE:** Ok…

**JULIAN:** I 'll go call Rachel and then, I guess, I have to leave.

**BROOKE:** You don't have to, unless you want it.

**JULIAN:** Brooke, I don't want to leave and I am sorry.

Brooke started crying…

**JULIAN**: Hey. (he took the tray of Brooke's lap and placed it on the night-stand, then sat beside her and took her into his arms) It 's ok!

**BROOKE:** (in-between of sobs) I don't want us to fight.

**JULIAN:** Neither do I Brooke…

**BROOKE:** I know and I am sorry about…

**JULIAN:** Brooke, it wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have believed it. I don't know why…

**BROOKE:** It 's ok! I should have told you I was with him.

**JULIAN:** I shouldn't have told you to stay away from him.

**BROOKE:** You were right. He could have killed our baby girl. (Brooke started crying again because of the thought)

**JULIAN:** But he didn't. Everything is ok Brookie.

BROOKE: (trying to hold back her tears) Please, lets promise to never lie to each other again.

JULIAN: Ok; no lies, no secrets!

Julian kissed her forehead…

After some moments of pure silence…

**BROOKE:** Eleanor…

**JULIAN:** What?

**BROOKE:** I want to call her Eleanor.

**JULIAN:** Eleanor Angel Davis Baker… I think it sounds good! (smiling)

**BROOKE:** Yeah, it does! You know… I love you.

**JULIAN:** I love you too.

Julian kisses Brooke on her lips and then her belly…

**JULIAN:** Brooke, we need to talk about our wedding.

**BROOKE:** (enthusiastic) Yeah!

**JULIAN:** I think we should cancel it until _Eleanor_ is born.

**BROOKE:** But why?

**JULIAN:** Because Brooke the doctor said no stress and I know you and I know how stressed you will get and…

**BROOKE:** But I want to marry you now.

**JULIAN:** Brooke, I don't want you to be in hospital…

**BROOKE:** I wont; I 'll be careful

**JULIAN:** Brooke…

**BROOKE:** PLEASE!!!! (she looked at him with her puppy eyes)

**JULIAN:** Ok…

Brooke kisses him…

**BROOKE:** We have to find a date!

**JULIAN:** Wow! Slow down… (he stands up and brings a calendar)

**BROOKE:** What?

**JULIAN:** Today it is March the 5th…

**BROOKE:** How about….mmm… Mai…

**JULIAN:** …the 15th…?

**BROOKE:** Great!

**JULIAN:** At 15 of Mai you will be my wife!


	40. Chapter 40

CHAPTER 40

**Naley house…**

Haley was helping Jamie with his lessons, when Nathan returned from Lucas' house….

**HALEY:** Hey, how are you doing?

**NATHAN:** Shouldn't you be at studio with Peyton? (angry)

**HALEY:** WOW; I am sorry I preferred staying home to being at the studio.

**NATHAN:** I am sorry Hales, it is not your fault.

**HALEY:** (understanding that something was wrong) Jamie go upstairs and play with...

**JAMIE:** Why do you always do that? Just tell me you want to talk.

Jamie took his books and walked upstairs. Haley and Nathan giggled.

**NATHAN:** He is a genius!

**HALEY: **Yeah! So what isn't my fault?

**NATHAN:** I was with Lucas and we were talking about what happened between him and Brooke and Peyton heard us…

**HALEY:** What? God. I cant stand more drama…(desperate)

**NATHAN:** Well, neither can I.

**HALEY:** Maybe it was time for Peyton to know. Lucas won't be able to think straight without Peyton knowing the truth.

**NATHAN:** Yeah; maybe. I just don't like the way she heard it; I mean I think that Lucas should be the one to tell her.

**HALEY:** Although Lucas is my best friend, I don't think he would ever tell her.

**NATHAN:** Yeah…

The phone rang…

**HALEY:** Hello…

**JAMIE 'S TEACHER:** Hello Haley. It is Ellie, Jamie's teacher.

**HALEY:** Oh, hi.. How are you doing?

**ELLIE:** Great. How about you?

**HALEY:** I am fine.

**ELLIE:** Great. After you hear what I have to tell you 'll be very happy. (enthusiastically)

**HALEY:** What happened?

**ELLIE:** Well a kind of college is interested in Jamie, well actually it is a school for gifted children…

**HALEY:** WHAT? That is great!

**NATHAN:** What happened Hales?

**HALEY: **(whispering) I ll tell you later…

**ELLIE:** You can go tomorrow to the school and see it, be in the classes…

**HALEY:** God this is so great. Where is this school?

**ELLIE:** Well this is the problem. It is in New York…

**HALEY:** New York?

**ELLIE:** Yeah. But it is a great opportunity for Jamie.

**HALEY:** WOW. Ok, thanks for letting me know…

**ELLIE:** Let me know what you think about the school.

**HALEY:** Sure!

**ELLIE:** See ya. Bye

**HALEY:** Bye… (hangs the phone up)

**NATHAN:** (curious) What happened Haley?

**HALEY:** (proudly) I school for gifted children wants Jamie to join it!

**NATHAN:** (with a goofy smile on his face) That is more than great Haley.

**HALEY:** I know, but…

**NATHAN:** But? God; it is in New York?

**HALEY:** Yes…(sadly)

**NATHAN:** But it is even greater. If it is for Jamie's good, then we will move to New York.

**HALEY:** I guess… She told that we can visit it tomorrow.

**NATHAN:** Let 's tell it to Jamie then…

They walk upstairs to Jamie's room…

**HALEY:** Hey genius…

**JAMIE:** You are done talking?

**NATHAN:** Yeah and we want to talk to you about something.

**JAMIE:** I 'm all ears!

**HALEY:** Your teacher called…

**JAMIE:** It wasn't my fault mommy. I hit him while we were playing…

**HALEY:** She didn't tell me anything about this, but you will tell me everything after we tell you something really important, that will change our lives… probably…

**JAMIE:** What happened?

**NATHAN:** Well, there is a school in New York for genius children and it is interested in you.

**JAMIE:** Really?

**HALEY:** Yes.

**JAMIE:** And?

**NATHAN:** We will go there tomorrow to see it and then we will decide…

**HALEY:** Isn't great?

The door bell rang…

**HALEY:** Be right back…

Haley goes downstairs and open the door.

**HALEY:** Peyton? Oh God…

Peyton was crying, her eyes were red and swollen. Haley knew why, so she hugged her….

**HALEY:** Peyton, it is going to be ok honey. Lucas loves you!

**PEYTON:** Yeah; but he kissed Brooke. (she started sobbing)

**HALEY:** It was just a mistake Peyton.

**PEYTON:** I don't think so. He loves her too; he told me.

**HALEY:** Yeah; but he is in love with you…

**PEYTON:** I don't care.

Haley was rubbing her back trying to calm her down. After a while Peyton was calmer.

**PEYTON:** Can we stay here until I find a place for me and Anna?

**HALEY:** Sure you can Peyton, but you have a house…

**PEYTON:** It is not my house anymore.

**HALEY:** Peyton, don't say it again.

**PEYTON:** I can't stay there, I cant stay with him; he betrayed me.

**HALEY:** Peyton, you know that isn't true. He just made a mistake. That kiss didn't mean anything.

**PEYTON:** To me it did… It means a lot of things. Haley, I want to get a divorce…


	41. Chapter 41

CHAPTER 41

**Brooke's house…**

Brooke and Julian were at still at bed. They were cuddling and kissing, when they heard the door bell ringing…

**BROOKE:** God; why is this happening?

**JULIAN:** I don't know, but we have to open. The one who is ringing the bell is too impatient.

**BROOKE:** Just send him away. I 'll wait for you here… (naughty)

**JULIAN:** Yes, Sir…

Julian went downstairs and immediately opened the door.

**JULIAN:** Ugm… hi.

**LUCAS:** Hey, is Brooke inside?

**JULIAN:** No. I mean yes, but… what do you want Lucas?

**LUCAS:** I want to talk to her. You know about th…

**JULIAN:** I don't know if it is a good idea.

**LUCAS:** (he looked at Julian with pleading eyes) Julian, I need to…

**JULIAN:** (Julian thought of Brooke. He knew how important Lucas was for her and he trusted her…) Ok. But please don't upset her or anything. She fainted some hours ago and I don't want to happen anything to her or the baby.

**LUCAS:** Thanks…

**JULIAN:** She is upstairs. I 'll be downstairs if you need anything.

Lucas just nodded in appreciation…

**Naley house**

**HALEY:** WHAT? Peyton, I know you are upset and mad at him and you are right, but, isn't it too much? I mean, he just kissed Brooke…

**PEYTON:** HE JUST KISSED BROOKE? Isn't it enough? What should he do? To have sex with her maybe? Haley, I can't trust him anymore.

**HALEY:** I know it is difficult Peyton, but… Just wait until you can think properly. you are to upset and emotional to take the right decision…

**PEYTON:** No Hales; I know that Lucas is your friend…

**HALEY:** Peyton you are my friend too and the fact that I tell you that you don't need to divorce with Luke doesn't mean that I am positive to what he did…ok? I wasn't talking to him when I heard what he did. But Peyton, think of your baby. Is this stupid act of Lucas worth it to deprive her a family? And what about Brooke? You know her; she will feel guilty although it isn't her felt… Hell, she already feels guilty. She wanted to call you the day she… but she felt guilty.

**PEYTON:** (she closed her eyes in pain to think of it…) God, this is so messed up… and I haven't seen Brooke… since… forever, I guess…

**Brooke's house**

Brooke was still on the bed waiting for Julian when she heard footsteps. She run behind the door and waited for him to come. When the door opened she "attacked" to him…

**BROOKE: **Hey future-husband…

**LUCAS: **I don't think I am…

**BROOKE: **(becoming red because of the embarrassment) God, Lucas, I am sorry. I though it was …

**LUCAS:** It 's ok Brooke.

They stared into each other eyes for a while… Lucas could see pain, fear, blankness in Brooke's eyes… Brooke could see the same at Lucas' eyes; but she could also see a wave of hope…

**LUCAS: **Peyton knows… She left me.

**BROOKE: **What? You told her?

**LUCAS: **No. I was talking with Nathan and she came in and heard us.

Brooke sat at the edge of her bed…

**BROOKE: **She probably hates me now.

**LUCAS: **NO. Nobody could hate YOU Brooke. And it wasn't your fault…

**BROOKE: **I know… It was yours. (Brooke could feel the anger growing inside her)

**LUCAS: **(looking down) I know. I am sorry!

**BROOKE: **You are sorry for kissing me? Or you are sorry Peyton knows it?

**LUCAS:** I really don't know Brooke. I told it to Peyton too; I love her. She and Anna are the best thing that has ever happened in my life, but I love you too Brooke. You have this effect on me; it feels right to be with you…

**BROOKE: **As a friend Lucas. I love you, but just as a FRIEND. And I know you _love_ Peyton…

**LUCAS: **But I love you too… I am lost Brooke.

**BROOKE: **You can't mess up with me and my heart every time you want Lucas. (Brooke started crying)

**LUCAS: **Brooke, please, calm down.

**BROOKE:** You know, when you chose Peyton, it hurt me too much. I felt like my heart went missing. _I _was LOST Lucas… I loved you so much, that although I couldn't see you with Peyton, I wanted to be a friend to you. Hell, I even broke up with you so that you could be with _Peyton_, because you BELONG TOGETHER… I buried my feelings for you, all those years, I… I couldn't love someone else. You stole my heart and never gave it back to me… When I was with someone, I could only see _you_ in their face. And when you kissed me in New York… I… Victoria asked me that night, if a boy was worth it to lose my company and I told her that Lucas Scott would be the only one worth it, but then I started getting over you, and we were like best friends. I helped you with Lindsay and you helped me with Angie (Brooke stopped talking for a while to make up her mind) Then I met Julian… He was the first I opened up after you and I felt things I had never felt for anyone; Even not for you… And I was happy… and then this man talked to me like crap and you, my best friend, you just kissed me? Do you know how much it hurt?

**LUCAS:** Brooke I…

**BROOKE:** (yelling) It hurt because I was where Peyton is… And Peyton loves you madly. It hurt because I was betraying her… because I was betraying the man I love more than anything… I was betraying this (touching her belly)… and I was betraying our friendship… (whispering) I was betraying myself… I understand that you might have been lost and confused, but that doesn't give you the right to kiss someone else; and especially me, after everything that has happened between us. I know that you are not in love with me Lucas; you know it too; you just get electrified by me… But even if you were in love with me, do you think we could be together? You have a daughter with Peyton and I have a daughter with Julian; and I would never be with you again. You had your moment of clarity… actually you had more than one, and every time you had one, you chose PEYTON… not me…(embittered)

Lucas was looking at his hands…

**LUCAS:** Brooke… I… I didn't know I had caused you such heartbreak…

**BROOKE:** I am a good actor…

**LUCAS:** Brooke I am really sorry… (he looked in her eyes) Would you ever forgive me?

**BROOKE**: I have a long time ago Luke…

**LUCAS:** I mean for the kiss…

**BROOKE:** I have a long time ago… Just… do me a favor. I know you love Peyton truly…. Just don't let yourself lose her…ok?

**LUCAS:** Ok… (after a moment of silence) I love you Brooke Penelope Davis future Baker…

**BROOKE:** I love you too Lucas EUGENE Scott hope-not- ex Sawyer… (stands up) Now come her for a bear hug…

**LUCAS: **Friends?

**BROOKE: **It's up to you… (when they broke the hug) You have to go and find her…

**LUCAS: **Yeah…

**BROOKE: **Come.. let me see you off…

When they were downstairs…

**LUCAS:** Bye Julian. Thanks for allowing me to talk to Brooke. We needed it…

**JULIAN: **Anytime…

Lucas opened the door to leave…

**PEYTON:** LUCAS?


	42. Chapter 42

CHAPTER 42

Brooke's house…

_**PEYTON:**__ LUCAS?_

**LUCAS:** Peyton, I…

**PEYTON:** Shut up Luke… Right after I left, you run to Brooke… God… Why was I expecting you to try and be with me?

**LUCAS:** Peyton… I am trying… I just come here to apologize to Brooke…

**BROOKE**: Peyton, he is telling the truth. He loves you…

**PEYTON:** Brooke, that's none of your business.

**BROOKE:** Yes, it is Peyton… If it wasn't me, you wouldn't be here…

**PEYTON:** I can leave, if you want.

**BROOKE:** I didn't say that. I wanted to talk to you too, but…

**PEYTON:** You were busy with Lucas…

**LUCAS:** Peyton, you are acting stupid…

**PEYTON:** (yelling) Oh, yeah… I AM stupid Luke; and you are a hypocrite. You too Brooke.

**LUCAS:** (yelling) God, Peyton… Why…

**JULIAN:** Everybody SHUT UP… If you want to argue, go to your house. Brooke needs rest… (looking at Lucas) I allowed you, Lucas, to talk to Brooke and asked you not to upset her…and you… you are yelling in her house. You better leave… **LUCAS:** (he was embarrassed, not only had he made Brooke crying but he was arguing with Peyton in her house) Brooke I am sorry… I didn't..

**BROOKE:** It 's o Luke…

**LUCAS:** Bye. Peyton, do you…

**PEYTON:** Don't talk to me Lucas…

Lucas nodded

**LUCAS:** I 'll give you some space Peyt to think, but I want you to know that I really love you and that I 'll fight for you…

Then he left…

**JULIAN:** Peyton, if you want to talk to Brooke you better stop accusing her of Lucas' mistakes…

**BROOKE:** Julian it 's ok.

**JULIAN:** It 's not ok Brooke.

**PEYTON:** He is right Brooke… I didn't come here to fight with you. I know that you are hurting as much as I do. I am sorry for calling you a hypocrite…

**BROOKE:** It 's ok Peyton. Come on, lets go upstairs to talk.

**Naley house…**

**NATHAN:** How is Peyton.?

**HALEY:** A mess… She doesn't want to be married to Lucas anymore.

**NATHAN:** God… Did you try to change her mind?

**HALEY:** No… I actually told her that she should end her marriage.(sarcastically) I tried Nathan, but she is stubborn.

**NATHAN:** Does Lucas know?

**HALEY:** I don't think so. Peyton went to talk to Brooke…

**NATHAN:** What? Haley, Brooke shouldn't get upset… remember?

**HALEY:** I don't think Peyton is going to upset her; she knows that this wasn't Brooke's fault. I think that maybe talking to Brooke will change her mind…

**NATHAN:** I hope so…(he hugs her and kisses her on the head…) Hales

**HALEY:** Yeah…

**NATHAN:** We need to buy tickets for our trip to NEW YORK…

**HALEY:** God, I forgot it…

**Brooke's house**

Brooke's bedroom…

The two girls sat on Brooke's bed. They didn't talk for a while…

**BROOKE:** Peyton, I am sorry…

**PEYTON:** Brooke it's not your fault…

**BROOKE:** I still feel guilty. If I hadn't called that night, Lucas wouldn't have come here and he wouldn't kiss me…

**PEYTON:** Brooke it is not your fault… and I am sorry for talking to you like this. But, when I saw Lucas here…it… it just hurt…

**BROOKE:** I know this feeling Peyton. The only difference is that you don't have to fear that you will lose him, because he loves YOU… not me… Besides I love Julian!

**PEYTON:** I already lost him Brooke… He kissed you; which means for even a moment he thought that he isn't in love with me.

**BROOKE:** But you can fix it.

**PEYTON:** But I am not willing to… Tomorrow, I am meeting my lawyer…

**BROOKE:** What? Peyton don't be stupid. He made a mistake.

**PEYTON:** But I can't forgive him. I can't trust him… and that kills me… How am I supposed to live with someone whom I don't trust? He will be around you and I will be asking myself if he loves you, if he longs to kiss you…

**BROOKE:** Peyton, you just heard that he kissed me, wait some days ago? You will see that you trust him. Let him try to make you trust him again.

**PEYTON:** You only have one chance in your life Brooke…

**BROOKE:** That's not true Peyton. Because if it was true, you and me wouldn't talk now; neither would you and Lucas, Haley and Nathan, me and Julian…

**PEYTON:** How are things between you and Julian?

**BROOKE:** Changing subject… ok! Things are great! We found a name for our baby girl…

**PEYTON:** Tell me….

**BROOKE:** Eleanor Angel Davis Baker

**PEYTON:** Brooke, that 's great…

**BROOKE:** We also settled our wedding day.

**PEYTON:** Really?

**BROOKE:** May the 15th… (Brooke had a huge smile o her face)

**PEYTON:** That's great! Oh my god, it is in 2 months… we haven't time… Brooke, we should start the planning…

**BROOKE:** Well, actually, YOU should start the planning.

**PEYTON:** What?

**BROOKE:** Julian is too protective and he doesn't allow me to do much, because the doctor said not stressing and not doing much…

**PEYTON:** WOW! Julian has made a great job on you…

**BROOKE:** So, will you help me?

**PEYTON:** Sure! One marriage ending, one starting…


	43. Chapter 43

CHAPTER 43

**Next day**

**Naley house**

Haley was at the living room waiting for her boys…

**HALEY: **Boys… come on… hurry up… we are going to be late and miss the flight…

**PEYTON: **(walking out of the guest room) Flight? What flight?

**HALEY:** Peyton… did I wake you up? I am so sorry, honey!

**PEYTON:** It's ok… but where are you going?

**HALEY:** Oh, I totally forgot to tell you… I school in New York offered a place for Jamie…

**PEYTON:** Hales, that 's great! I am so proud of you guys!

**JAMIE:** (running down the stairs) Mom… I am ready! Good morning aunt Peyton!

**PEYTON:** Morning handsome! Well, someone told me that you are going to NY because a school asked you to go there…

**JAMIE:** It is a school for gifted kids! (happy that he was considered as one)

**PEYTON:** AWESOME! So I have a genius nephew!!!

**JAMIE:** Yes, you have!!! (smiling widely at his aunt's comment)

**HALEY:** (yelling) NATHAN!

**NATHAN:** I am here… ready!

**HALEY:** God, it took you so long… and then people say that women are always late…

**NATHAN:** (rolling his eyes) Lets go now!

**HALEY:** Are you going to be ok? (looking at Peyton concerned)

**PEYTON:** Haley, I am alright! Now, GO!!! And good luck Jim-Jam…

**JAMIE:** Thanks aunt Peyton! Bye!

**HALEY/NATHAN:** Bye Peyt…

**PEYTON:** Bye guys! Love you…

When they left Peyton went to her room to get ready… Today she was going to go to her lawyer.

**Brooke's house**

Brooke and Julian were at the kitchen having breakfast. Rachel came out of her room ready to go to bed…

**BROOKE:** Hey slut, where were you last night?

**RACHEL:** Jake and I went out for a walk after our job…

**JULIAN:** Ou… you went only for a walk?

**RACHEL:** Shut up… I still don't talk to you…

**BROOKE:** Well, you should start cause in the 15th of may, he is going to be Mr. Davis officially! (smiling at Rachel's reaction)

**RACHEL:** What? Brooke, that's great! Come here… (she hugged Brooke tightly) You too stupid (she said looking at Julian)

Julian went to where the girls were and Rachel hugged him…

**RACHEL:** Break your heart once more and I will kill you…

**New York airport**

Haley, Nathan and Jamie just arrived at the NY airport.

**NATHAN:** So son, are you exited for being at NY?

**JAMIE:** Yep…

**HALEY:** And are you exited about going to see the school?

**JAMIE:** I don't know! Depends on what it is like…

**NATHAN:** Then lets don't waist our time; lets find a cab to drive us there, shall we?

**HALEY:** Yeah, daddy is right!

After some time they were out of the school…

**JAMIE:** WOW! It looks awesome mom…

**HALEY:** Yeah, I see…

**NATHAN:** Come on, family, they probably wait for us.

They walked inside the building…

**HALEY:** Gee, this is so great!

**WOMAN:** Yes it is, isn't it?

The three Scotts turned around to see a woman standing behind them. She was a middle-aged woman. She was wearing very elegant clothes and her hair was up at a bun. She had a pair of glasses on her eyes.

**WOMAN:** You should be James Lucas Scott… I am Ms. Greenberg, I am the headmaster.

**HALEY:** Hello, I am Haley James Scott, Jamie's mother (gives her hand and Ms. Greenberg shakes it)

**HEADMASTER:** Nice to meet you! And you should be James' father…

**NATHAN:** Yes, I am Nathan Scott, nice to meet you.

**HEADMASTER:** The pleasure is all mine! So James are you happy for being here. You know, very little people get the chance to attend this school.

**JAMIE:** Could you call me Jamie?

**HEADMASTER:** Well we use to call our students with their really names.

Nathan and Haley looked at each other shocked…

**Leyton house**

Lucas was in his house alone… He was holding his cell phone asking himself if he should call Peyton. He was looking at some photos from high school. Photos of him Brooke and Peyton…

**LUCAS:** God, I am so stupid… Why should I mess things up so badly? (looking at a picture of Peyton) I wish that you could forgive me some day.

Just then his door bell rang… Lucas put the photos back in the bow and went to answer the door…

**LUCAS:** Peyton! (he was so glad he saw her) God, I am so glad you are here… (he hugged her tightly not wanting to let her go again, but Peyton didn't hug him back)

**PEYTON:** Lucas, we need to talk about something.

**LUCAS:** Peyton, I am really sorry… for everything… I know I am stupid for what I did, I know that I don't deserve you; but I love you…

**PEYTON:** I love you too!

**LUCAS:** I am so stupid that I realized it now.. after everything that I did… but now I know that it is you that I love…. Only you!

**PEYTON:** Maybe it is too late Lucas.

**LUCAS:** What are you talking about?

**PEYTON:** Maybe it is to late… We sometimes realize that we love something after we lose it… and you lost me Luke! (takes a paper out of her bag) I came here to give you this… just sign it…

**LUCAS:** What is it?

**PEYTON:** Our divorcement papers!


	44. Chapter 44

CHAPTER 44

**New York**

The headmaster was showing the school to the Scott family for an hour or something. The building was huge and it seemed to them unending. The facilities were even greater. Haley and Nathan liked it, even Jamie liked it, but they didn't like the behavior rules they had. They actually wanted the kids not to be kids. Now it was time for Jamie to go to his classroom and see how the lessons are going to be like. The headmaster led them to the class… All the kids were wearing their uniforms. The boys were wearing a tie. The girls wore a neck-cloth. As soon as the students so her enter they all stood up and stood heads up… Haley was shocked. The kids were acting like they were in the army.

**HEADMASTER:** Hello my students!

**KIDS:** Hello Ms. Greenberg!

**HEADMASTER:** Today we are having a special guest here; James Lucas Scott. He will be your new student. Now you can greet him!

**KIDS:** Hello James Lucas Scott!

Jamie was standing frozen. He didn't like the school.

**HEADMASTER:** Oh, James, don't be shy! Greet your classmates.

**JAMIE:** Hi!

The kids started laughing…

**HEADMASTER:** KIDS! Behave. James… we don't say "hi" here. We say "Hello".

**JAMIE:** Oh, I am sorry.

**Leyton house**

_**PEYTON: **__Our divorcement papers. (hands him the papers)_

**LUCAS:** WHAT? Peyton, you cant be serious…

**PEYTON:** I am…

**LUCAS:** This must be some kind of creepy joke. I must be punked or something.

**PEYTON:** Lucas, this is what has to happen… Please, just sign them.

**LUCAS:** NO! One day our life was perfect and the other you come here and ask me to agree in ending our wedding?

**PEYTON:** I came here just to finish what you started when you kissed Brooke (yelling) (she stops and breathes to calm herself) It is too difficult already Luke, don't make it more.

**LUCAS:** Peyton, I am not signing this (hands back the paper to Peyton).

**PEYTON:** Lucas, plea..

**LUCAS:** I want to see my daughter! (demanding)

**PEYTON:** Lu…

**LUCAS:** Where is she Peyton?

**PEYTON:** (feeling guilty for taking her away from him) In the car.

Lucas run to the car… he opened the door and took his daughter on his arms.

**LUCAS:** Hey Anna! Did you miss me?

The baby girl smiled at him.

**LUCAS:** I missed you too. And I missed your mother too. I love you; both of you. But mommy is a little too stubborn to realize it. But it is my fault too. I made a huge mistake and I don't know if I can fix it; but I am going to try, because daddy loves mommy.

Peyton was watching Lucas and Anna and her heart was hurting so much. So felt sorry for everything, but she couldn't change the fact that she didn't want to be married with Lucas anymore.

**PEYTON:** I have to go Luke.

**LUCAS:** Please, stay a bit more… I missed her so much…

Peyton hesitated but when he saw his pleading blue eyes said:

**PEYTON:** Keep her for tonight Luke. She is your daughter too. I am going to come over in the morning… I want you to have signed the annulment papers.

**LUCAS:** Thanks… but I am not going to sign this. I will fight for you Peyton!

Peyton looked at him disappointed, but she also hoped that he was going to fight for her… She kissed her baby-girl and left.

**Rachel's work**

Rachel was sitting on a chair reading the newspaper when Jake came in…

**JAKE:** Hey sexy! What are you reading?

**RACHEL:** Small ads. I just think it is time to find a house for my own… Brooke and Julian are having a baby, so I think I should leave.

**JAKE:** Any luck?

**RACHEL:** Not yet. Everything is too expensive. And with the many I earn from hear I cant afford to pay anything…(she sighed)

Jake was looking at her… He wanted to say something but he couldn't. Rachel looked up from the newspaper and saw his look…

**RACHEL:** What?

**JAKE:** I was just thinking if you wanted to come to my house…

**RACHEL:** Jake… I…

**JAKE:** Jenny loves you and it is big enough… And I want you there…

**RACHEL:** But what if we break up… what then with Jenny?

**JAKE:** I don't figuring on breaking up with you so…

**RACHEL:** Jake I don't think it is a good idea… We are going to rush things…

**JAKE:** Forget it Rach… it was stupid to ask you something like this….

He left the room. He felt so embarrassed and stupid that Rachel declined…

**New York**

Haley, Nathan and Jamie had finished with "knowing" the school and were ready to leave for the airport…

**HEADMASTER:** Nice to meet you… I hope that we will see you soon.

**NATHAN:** (mumbling) I 'll make sure you wont.

Haley pinched Nathan for his comment and was lucky that Ms. Greenberg hadn't hear him…

**HALEY:** Nice to meet you too… We will call you to let you know our decision. Bye!

**HEADMASTER:** Bye Ms. and Mr. Scott. Bye James.

Jamie didn't bother to say goodbye to her.

When they were in the cab…

**JAMIE:** Mom, dad, PLEASE don't send me to this school… I hate it… I will be the best kid ever, just let me stay home…

**NATHAN:** (started laughing) There is no chance you go to this school… The kids were like zombies or something.

**HALEY:** (giggling) No they were like tuned up robots… God, how could we even consider that our baby boy would attend this school.

They all laughed…


	45. Chapter 45

CHAPTER 45

**Next Day (one day before Sam's arrival)**

**Brooke's house**

Rachel was sitting at the table eating her breakfast before she would leave to go to her job. She was thinking of Jake's offer. She was so sad, because since they talked, Jake was avoiding her.

**BROOKE:** Morning slut (Brooke called while coming downstairs)

**RACHEL:** Morning fat-ass!

Rachel smiled. She loved Brooke and she also loved the friendship they had. Brooke was the only person, well actually used to be the only person, who could cheer her up.

**BROOKE:** Why are you so mean?

**RACHEL:** I am not; you just look like a cow.

Brooke started crawl.

**BROOKE:** I am already fat?

**RACHEL:** Come on Brooke, I was just kidding. You are only 3 months. How could you be fat? (but Brooke was already crying) I am sorry Brooke… for being a bitch.

Suddenly Brooke stopped crying.

**BROOKE:** Rach, what happened? (taking a seat next to her redhead friend)

**RACHEL:** Nothing. (Trying to avoid Brooke's stare)

**BROOKE:** Rachel Gattina said she is sorry and nothing is going on? No way. Tell me…

**RACHEL:** I… I am trying to find an apartment… for me.

**BROOKE: **But you don't have to Rachel. You can stay here as long as you want.

**RACHEL: **Brooke, you have a family. I cant be here. In less than 6 months you will have your baby and Sam and Julian; I don't want to ruin it

**BROOKE: **Rachel, you are not going to ruin it.

**RACHEL: **Anyway, that 's not the point. I don't change my mind.

**BROOKE: **Then what?

**RACHEL: **I told Jake I was looking for a house and that I didn't have enough money for one and he asked me to go to live with him and Jenny…

**BROOKE: **That 's awesome. (Brooke saw the disappointed look on Rachel's face) You said no…

**RACHEL: **What if Jenny doesn't want me to? What if it doesn't work?

**BROOKE: **Do you want to live with him?

**RACHEL: **Brooke, what if…

**BROOKE: **Stop the "what ifs" Rachel and answer to my question!

**RACHEL: **YES, I DO.

**BROOKE: **Then why are you still here?

**RACHEL:** Because…

**BROOKE:** Rachel, if you don't risk it you won't know about it. What if it works? What if you lose the love of your life? You have to go to him… And if it is not meant to be, it won't. And you will always have a place to come back. I know you and I know Jake… you are great together. Why not take it to the next level?

**RACHEL:** Brooke, we even haven't had sex. I am…

**BROOKE:** Scared… I know this feeling… but look where I am… I wouldn't be here if I hadn't risk my heart with Julian.

Brooke looked into Rachel's eyes… Rachel nodded.

**BROOKE:** Now go, find him. I don't want to see your ugly face next morning here.

Rachel nodded again

**RACHEL:** Thanks, FAT-BITCH!!!

Brooke smiled.

**Leyton house**

Lucas was playing with his daughter when his doorbell rang. He wanted to pretend he didn't hear it, because he knew it was Peyton. She was there to take Anna. But a part of him wanted to open so that he could see her face, to hear her voice, to feel her touch. He hoped that she had changed her mind.

**LUCAS:** (opening the door) Hey…

**PEYTON:** Hi…

They stood there in an awkward silence.

**LUCAS:** Come in…

**PEYTON:** No, I have to go to the label.

**LUCAS:** Oh…

Silence again

**PEYTON:** So…

**LUCAS:** Yes.. (he handed her Anna and brought the bag with the baby staff)

**PEYTON:** Did you sign the papers?

**LUCAS:** Peyton, please…

**PEYTON:** (she heard his voice crack and she didn't want to push it) Ok… I guess I 'll come by later or tomorrow. Bye..

**LUCAS:** I love you…

Peyton didn't say anything. She just left.

Lucas was really sad. He needed Peyton; he just realized it too late. He had to do something to win her back.

**Jake's house**

Rachel went to Jake's house. They had half an hour until they started work and it was a good time to talk about Jake's offer. Rachel was very anxious. She knew that Brooke was right, but still she was afraid. She took a deep breath and rang the bell. Jake opened the door.

**JAKE:** Rachel, what are you doing here?

**RACHEL:** Ugm, I thought I lived here?

**JAKE:** WHAT?

**RACHEL:** I can always go back to Brooke's..

Jake kissed Rachel passionately.

**JAKE:** Thanks.

**RACHEL:** I think you have to thank Brooke.

**JAKE:** I always loved that girl.

Rachel hit him playfully.

**JAKE:** But I love you more. We have 30 minutes, I think we could go inside and…

**RACHEL:** Talk… I want us to talk about it. Because I am kind of scared about this whole leaving together.

Rachel sat on the bench next to the door. Jake sat beside her.

**JAKE:** You don't have to be scared Rach. I love you, that is all that matters.

**RACHEL:** I love you too, but you are me first real relationship since the one I had before my addiction and I am afraid I will ruin us.

**JAKE:** How could you Rachel?

**RACHEL:** We don't like same things. We don't believe the same things…

**JAKE:** Maybe I don't believe in everything that you believe in, but I believe in you, Rachel.

Rachel looked into his eyes. She could tell he was sure about it.

**RACHEL:** We haven't had sex yet.

**JAKE:** We don't have if you are not ready. I can wait.

**RACHEL:** But you are a guy and…

**JAKE:** And you are the girl I love; so I can wait for you to be ready as long as you need. Rachel, we are not only sex, we are much more. You mean so much to me. I want to wake up and see your face. I want to sleep and hold you in my arms, I…

**RACHEL:** (having some tears in her eyes) I love you.

JAKE: I know. Everyone loves me.

Rachel giggled.

**JAKE:** Ok. Now let's go to work. Jenny will be very happy.

**RACHEL:** I hope so, cause I am too.


	46. Chapter 46

CHAPTER 46

**Brooke's house**

Julian was getting ready to leave and Brooke was in the living room sketching when the door bell rang. Brooke put her sketching pad down and was ready to stand up but …

**JULIAN:** Brooke, sit down, I 'll get it.

**BROOKE:** God, Julian, I am not going to die if I open the door…

**JULIAN:** The doctor said…

**BROOKE:** (annoyed of Julian's overprotection) I know what the doctor said, but you are exaggerating it.

Julian sighed and opened the door. It was Lucas. Julian was a bit annoyed, because it still felt weird Lucas being near to Brooke, but tried to hide it for Brooke.

**JULIAN:** Hey, Luke. How are you doing?

**LUCAS:** (stepping in the house) Not so good, but I think I deserve it.

**BROOKE:** What happened Luke? (concerned about her friend)

**JULIAN:** I have to go… Hope to get things better for you Lucas. Brooke, if…

**BROOKE:** I know, if I need anything I have to call you. (rolling her eyes)

Julian nodded and left.

**LUCAS:** Aren't you being a little harsh with him?

Brooke looked at Lucas puzzled.

**LUCAS:** Brooke, he just worries about you.

**BROOKE:** I know; but it is so boring staying here all day long without doing anything.

**LUCAS:** Broo…

**BROOKE:** And I really don't want to talk about it right now.

Lucas nodded…

**BROOKE:** So, what happened? (knowing that something bad had happened between him and Peyton and she thought she knew what exactly happened)

**LUCAS:** She wants us to divorce.

**Record label**

Peyton was there with her daughter and Haley. Haley was trying to make Peyton feel better and hopefully change her mind about the divorcement.

**HALEY:** Well, I think that we have to pay a visit to Brooke tonight. She feels really awful. You know Brooke; bed rest for a week is incomprehensible for Brooke Davis.

**PEYTON:** Yeah that must be really hard for her. (laughing a little)

**JULIAN:** Knock-knock. Can I come in?

**PEYTON:** Hey, Julian, sure.

**Brooke's house**

LUCAS: Brooke, you are the only one who can change her mind.

BROOKE: Lucas, I already told you that I tried. I don't want to disappoint you, but she doesn't want to hear anything about you. The only one who can change her mind is you.

**Record label**

**JULIAN:** Am I interrupting anything?

**HALEY:** No, actually I was just leaving. Bye. Peyton, I 'll talk to you later.

When Haley was leaving she looked at Julian with pleading eyes.

While Haley was outside.

**JULIAN:** How are you doing Sawyer?

**PEYTON:** I am fine Baker. How are you holding with the hormonal on-bed-rest Brooke?

**JULIAN:** Well, I think she hates me because I am kind of overprotecting with her; I just don't want to happen anything to her or to our baby girl. (bittered)

**PEYTON:** She doesn't hate you, she just don't like you for a while. (laughing a little)

**JULIAN:** Thanks, that made me feel better. (they stared at each other in silence for a while) Lucas come by some time ago. He was a real mess, Peyton.

**PEYTON:** Julian, I don't want to talk about it.

**JULIAN:** But you have to. You cant keep avoiding it. Peyton, I know it is painful, but he loves you.

**PEYTON:** Julian, please stop or get the hell out of here. (mad at him)

**JULIAN:** (he stands up) When we were together in LA, I left you because you loved Lucas and you could never love someone else. Do you think I would leave a girl like you, if I wasn't sure that she belonged with someone else? Your love is this epic love that we all will always be jealous of. I knew that being the third person in the Lucas and Peyton love triangle doesn't end well. Peyton, I know that you love Lucas; you know it. I can see that you hurt for what happened; but is it worth it to end something so beautiful for one bad moment? I think you know the answer. Just think about it. (he looks into Peyton's eyes) I love you sawyer.

He kisses her on the forehead and then turns to leave; before he is out of Peyton's office she calls his name.

**PEYTON:** Julian, (Julian doesn't turn, just stops) thank you.

Julian smiled, because he knew that he got into Peyton.

**Naley house**

Nathan was talking to the phone with Haley who was heading to Deb's to take Jamie home.

**NATHAN:** So, any luck with Peyton?

**HALEY:** No. She doesn't want to talk about it. She avoids even to tell Luke's name. Your brother did a pretty good job…(sarcastically)

**NATHAN:** Yes, I know; but we have to do something about it. Them divorcing is a big mistake, Peyton will regret, but maybe then it will be too late.

**HALEY:** I think that she might have changed her mind until the night.

**NATHAN:** And why is that?

**HALEY:** While we were talking…

**NATHAN:** Hold on your thought Haley… someone is on the second line…

**HALEY:** Ok. Love you.

**NATHAN:** Love you too.

**NATHAN:** Hello. Yes, it is Nathan Scott. Who is it? (Nathan looks puzzled) What happened?


	47. Chapter 47

**CHAPTER 47**

**Jake's house**

Jake had gone to take Jenny from the school. They were now outside of the house. Jake was really happy and smiling like an idiot.

Before opening the door…

**JAKE:** Jenny, I have a surprise for you in the house. (With a huge grin on his face)

**JENNY:** What is it daddy?

**JAKE:** You will see…

**JENNY:** Did you buy me this super dress we saw?

**JAKE:** No, it is even better.

**JENNY:** What is it then daddy?

**JAKE:** Come on in and you will find out.

Jake opened the door and there was Rachel…

**RACHEL:** Surprise!

**JENNY:** Hey Rach, daddy told me there is a surprise somewhere in here…Do you know anything?

Rachel looked at Jake questioning.

**RACHEL:** Uhm, I am the surprise.

Jenny looked at Rachel and at Jake puzzled.

**JAKE:** Rachel is going to stay with us! Isn't it great?

**JENNY:** YES! (after a bit when she thought about it her exited face turned to a confused one) So do I have to call you mom now?

**RACHEL:** (giving a strange look to Jake) Come here princess. (She sits on the couch and waits until Jenny sits on her lap) I am not here to take your mommy's role. I love you and I would love to if you considered me as your mom, but I know that I am not your real mother; so no, you don't have to call me "mom", if you don't feel me like this. But that doesn't change the fact that I love you and that I 'll be always here.

**JENNY:** Cool.

**Naley's house**

Nathan was sitting on the couch looking at his cell phone. Haley came in the house with Jamie.

**HALEY:** Nathan, we are back.

Nathan didn't answer, he didn't even hear her.

Haley saw Nathan sitting on the couch, holding the phone and looking at it. She couldn't understand by his face what was happening. Haley started worrying.

**HALEY:** (sitting next to him. Nathan realized that he wasn't alone) Nathan, honey, what happened?

Nathan was still a bit lost. He looked into his wife's beautiful eyes and smiled a wide smile.

**NATHAN:** I made it, Haley.

**HALEY:** You made wh… Oh my god…(she kissed him passionately) I love you so much Nathan.

Jamie was a bit puzzled, but after a while of thinking it he run to his parents and jumped on them.

**JAMIE:** Dad, you are awesome… You are the coolest NBA player ever.

**HALEY:** Which team?

**NATHAN:** I am the new Charlotte Bobcat…

**Next day…**

**Brooke's house**

Brooke was really happy today, because Sam was going to come back after a week of being away at this studying program. She woke up full of energy and excitement.

**BROOKE:** Julian, Julian (shaking him) wake up. WAKE UP!

Julian stood immediately up, terrified.

**JULIAN:** Brooke, are you ok? Should I call the doctor? How is the baby?

Brooke was giggling at his reaction.

**BROOKE:** Julian, calm down, I am great.

**JULIAN:** Then why did you wake me Brooke? (mad)

**BROOKE:** (slapped him on the chest) Because… Sam is coming back home today…

**JULIAN:** Wait, is it already 12 (sarcastically) Oh no… Brooke it is too early… it is (looking at his watch) 7 in the morning? Brooke are you crazy…? You woke me up that early? Go back to sleep! (he closed his eyes and buried his head under his pillow)

**BROOKE:** (kissing his neck) Julian… Julian (Trying to be sweet. She started kissing his chest)

**JULIAN:** Nice try Brooke, but, seriously, I want to sleep.

Brooke pulled away and stood up…

**BROOKE:** Ok, you jackass (she threw him a pillow and left angry the room)

**JULIAN:** God… (standing up) Brooke, wait.

**Naley's house**

Peyton hadn't slept the whole night. She was thinking what Julian told her the day before. "Maybe he is right. Maybe I should give Lucas a last chance. What the hell am I talking about, he kissed Brooke." That was what she was thinking all the time. She was on the horns of a dilemma. After thinking of it some more time her eyes fall on a picture of her, Brooke and Lucas. It seemed that she knew what she was supposed to do. She got read and left the house. She drove to Luke's house and parked outside. She was standing some time outside of his house without knocking on the door. She was hesitating, because she didn't knew if the choice she made was the right one. "If you don't do this now, P. Sawyer, you wont do this ever." She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A sleepy Lucas opened the door. It was then that Peyton realized it was too early.

**PEYTON:** Hey, sorry to wake you up. I am here for the divorcement.

**LUCAS:** Peyton, please.

**Some hours later**

**Brooke's house**

It was 11. In one hour Sam would be back in Tree Hill. Brooke was in her bedroom getting ready to head to the airport, when Julian came in.

**JULIAN:** What are you doing?

**BROOKE:** Ugm, getting dressed. I don't think it would be nice to walk around the airport in my pajamas.

**JULIAN:** Brooke, you are not coming.

**BROOKE:** What?

**JULIAN:** The doctor said…

**BROOKE:** Not again the same story Julian…I am sick of it… I am fine… but t seems that you don't want me to leave the house… ( Brooke was yelling at him)

**JULIAN:** Don't yell at me, Brooke. (yelling) You almost lost our baby…

**SAM:** You what?

Thanks for reading it…. Please reply


	48. Chapter 48

CHAPTER 48

**Brooke's house**

_**SAM:**__ You what?_

**BROOKE:** Sam? (she turns around and walks to where Sam was standing. Brooke goes for a hug but Sam pulls away)

**SAM:** Don't. (shaking her head)

**BROOKE:** Sam…

**SAM:** You are a liar Brooke.

**BROOKE:** Sam, I…

**SAM:** Don't you dare. You are a fucking selfish liar Brooke. You almost lost my sister and you didn't tell me? When did you wait to tell me? Actually, were you even planning on telling me? (yelling)

**BROOKE:** Sam, I was…(tries to touch Sam's hand)

**SAM:** Don't even think of touching me. You are the worst mother someone could have. I hate you.

Sam left the room and ran to her bedroom banging the door. Brooke stood there frozen, a single tear running down her cheek.

**JULIAN:** Brooke, are you ok? You know that she didn't mean anything of this.

Brooke stood there still. She was too numb to answer to Julian.

**BROOKE:** (whispering) She 's right; I am the worst mother. I almost killed my child and my other child hates me…

**JULIAN:** Brooke, don't talk like this. She doesn't hate you. She loves you. She is just pissed off right now.

**BROOKE:** I have to talk to her. (Brooke starts walking but Julian stops her)

**JULIAN:** I think you better stay here. I 'll talk to her.

Brooke just nodded and sat on her bed, burring her face in her hands. Julian looked t her on last time before rushing to Sam's room.

**JULIAN:** Hey.

**SAM:** Get out.

**JULIAN:** Not before you explain yourself Sam. What was all this?

**SAM:** The truth.

**JULIAN:** You know that you don't mean any of it and that you will regret talking like this to your mother.

**SAM:** (angrily) She is not my mother. She is a liar. She is a selfish two faced bitch.

**JULIAN:** (shocked by Sam's words, yelling at her) What the hell is wrong with you Samantha? What did Brooke do to deserve this crap?

**SAM:** (yelling back) She almost lost the baby and never told me. She says she loves me and she doesn't tell me something so important.

**JULIAN:** She did it to protect you.

**SAM:** To protect me from what? She could just tell me and I would have come immediately back.

**JULIAN:** (screaming) That is what she didn't want you to do. She didn't want to ruin your life. Don't you see it?

**SAM:** That doesn't change the fact that she is a liar. She is just like Victoria..

**JULIAN:** Do never say that again. She is not even close to what Victoria is.

**SAM:** Oh yes, she is even worst.

**JULIAN:** You know what, you are grunted. You are not leaving this room until you think of everything you said and realize you are wrong.

**SAM:** You are not my father.

**JULIAN:** I don't want to be a father to someone who is acting like this.

Julian left, banging the door. When he closed the door he leaned on it, closing his eyes. He couldn't stand more drama, especially now that Brooke wasn't in her bests.

Brooke, who was still in the bedroom pacing around, had heard the whole conversation between Julian and Sam. She felt like someone had punched her in the stomach, but she tried to remain calm for the baby's shake.

Julian came back.

**JULIAN:** Hey. (They stared at each other in silence. Brooke run and fell into his arms. Julian just hugged her as tight as he could) It 's going to be ok. She didn't mean anything of this.

They didn't talk for a while. Julian leaded Brooke to the bed. He sat and Brooke laid, putting her head on his lap. Julian was stroking Brooke's hair.

**BROOKE:** I am sorry.

**JULIAN:** For what?

**BROOKE:** For yelling at you, while you wanted just to protect us.

**JULIAN:** It 's ok Brooke. I know it is not easy for you.

**BROOKE:** It is not ok Julian. I should thank you for what you are doing for me.

**JULIAN:** You don't have. That's why I am here.

**BROOKE:** Are we going to get through this?

**JULIAN:** Just give her some time. She will come to you.

Some hours later

Brooke was still on bed, curled up in Julian's strong arms, when Sam came in. Julian stood up.

**JULIAN:** I'll let you two talk.

Before walking out he gave an angry but pleading stare to Sam. Sam was standing not looking at Brooke. They didn't talk, just sat there. Brooke couldn't take it anymore.

**BROOKE:** Do you really think that I am worst than Victoria?

**SAM:** Brooke, I a…

**BROOKE:** Just answer me Sam!

**SAM:** No.

Brooke stood up and walked so that she was in front of Sam. She looked into Sam's eyes and embraced her.

**BROOKE:** I am sorry. (she started crying)

**SAM:** (crying too) I am sorry, Brooke. You are the best thing that ever happened in my life and I was scared to lose you too.

**BROOKE:** You will never lose me.( They broke from the embrace and Brooke captured Sam's face with her hands) What's the matter Sam?

**SAM:** Jack; he is leaving Tree Hill. They found him a foster family in New York. He didn't tell me. I found out eventually. We were talking through the web-camera and his foster mother came in and told him that they wouldn't be leaving until tomorrow, which is today… and… he lied to me Brooke.

**BROOKE:** Maybe he wanted some time. When is he leaving?

**SAM:** Today. Actually in a few hours.

**BROOKE:** And why are you still here?

**SAM:** I don't know.

**BROOKE:** Go and find him, Sam.

**SAM:** But I cant. I cant face him. I think I will break down if I see him. I cant accept it is the last time I see him.

**BROOKE:** It's not the last time Sam. He is flying to NY not to the edge of the world. Now go. You 'll regret it if you don't.

**SAM:** (she looked at Brooke and hugged her) You are the best mother Brooke. Sorry for venting my sleep on you. I love you. Bye.

Sam ran down the stairs. Brooke followed her. Julian gave her with a questioning look and Brooke nodded happily.

Haley was really worried about Peyton; with the whole Jamie's school thing and Nathan's new team she hadn't time to check on her. Last night Peyton came home really late and Haley could here her spinning on her bed. When Haley woke up she didn't see Peyton at the house. She called her several times, but Peyton didn't answer it. Haley then went to the record label, but Peyton was nowhere to be found. After that Haley went back to her house hoping that Peyton was there, but she wasn't. Haley called Brooke, but Julian told her what happened with Sam and she preferred not to make Brooke worried about Peyton. No Haley couldn't take it any longer. She needed to find her, because she knew that Peyton was really sad with everything that happened between her and Lucas and was afraid that something bad happened to her. She didn't know, though, where to go, so she went to Lucas to ask him for help.

She went from the back door that leaded to Lucas room, where she was sure that Lucas was, brooding for losing Peyton. She didn't bother to knock on the door, she never did, so she opened the door.

**HALEY:** Lucas, I wa… Oh my god! (she screamed)

Hey... IU want to thank everyone who is reading this fic and especially those who reply...

please tell me what you think


	49. Chapter 49

CHAPTER 49

**Leyton's house**

**HALEY:** (putting her hand in front of her eyes to block the view) I am sorry guys. I didn't know two were… Ok…. I 'll be outside, you two have to explain this. (pointing at them)

Once Haley was outside, Lucas and Peyton exploded into laughter. They started putting their clothes on. After some minutes they joined Haley.

**HALEY:** I so am going to kill you two. I was calling you Peyton and you didn't answer it, nor did you call me back and I was so worried about you and you were here hooking up with my best friend? (raised her eye-brow) What happened here?

_Flashback_

_**PEYTON:**__ Hey, sorry to wake you up. I am here for the divorcement._

_**LUCAS:**__ Peyton, please._

_**PEYTON:**__ Lu…_

_**LUCAS:**__ No, Peyton, listen to me. I LOVE YOU. I know I screwed up things between us, but it all made me realize how much I am in love with you. Peyton, I am not in love with Brooke. It is you. You are the one I want to spend my life with. You are the girls of my dream…_

_**PEYTON:**__ Lucas, wa…_

_**LUCAS:**__ Let me finish Peyton. You are the most important person in my life. You ARE my life. I close my eyes and the only thing I see is YOU and our princess. I am not going to let our marriage fall apart. I am willing to do everything I can until you will forgive me, cause I know that you love me, but right now you cant see it._

_I really wanna work this out 'cause I'm tired of not having you by my side.. And I really hope you still want me the way I want you…_

_**PEYTON**__: Will you shut up? (Peyton had some tears in her eyes) _

_**LUCAS:**__ Peyt…_

_**PEYTON:**__ I love you Lucas Scott. I came here to tell you that it doesn't matter you kissed Brooke; I am willing to give us a chance, because I 'd rather die than stay one more minute without you. (wiping the tears of her eyes)_

_**LUCAS:**__ (a smile growing in his face) You are a bliss Peyton. (he looked into her eyes and capturing her face with his hands)_

_**PEYTON:**__ Are you going to kiss me or what?_

_Lucas bended slowly touching softly and dearly her lips with his own. At first the kiss was a smooth one, but soon it became more passionate. Soon the their clothes started falling on the floor._

**HALEY:** I am glad you two are together again. You really deserve happiness and the only way of having it is being together.

**PEYTON:** I think we realized it, after all.

**Jack's house.**

Jack was in his room packing some last things. In some hours he would leave Tree Hill with his new parents, he would go to New York and start a new life there; a life that didn't include Sam. Sam, his teenage love. It really hurt him that Sam heard it in such a way. He wanted to tell her, but he couldn't just say to her that he would leave. Now, Sam, didn't talk to him, she was pissed off. Now, he would have the chance to say good bye to her. His thoughts of Sam were interrupted by a knock on the door.

**JACK:** Come in.

**JACK'S MOTHER:** Hey, Jack, someone came here to see you.

Sam appeared from behind, but didn't say a word.

**JACK'S MOTHER:** (understanding that they needed some time alone) I 'll be in the living room, if they need me anything.

Neither of the two said something. They didn't even break the eye-contact. Jack's mother left the room and closed the door. The two teenagers stood still, just watching at each other, taking "pictures" so that they could remember each other.

**SAM:** She is really sweet. (realizing that they hadn't for a lot of minutes and needing break eye-contact with Jack before she broke in front of him)

**JACK:** She is. Sam, I am sorry. I should have told you.

**SAM:** You should, but it is ok. I am not here to tell you what you should have done. You did what you did, it doesn't matter now. In about 4 hours you are leaving, that's what matters. I am happy for you Jack.

**JACK:** Thank you. I really needed you here right now.

**SAM:** I know, and I am here.

**JACK:** I 'll miss you, Sam. You were the only person who was ever there for me.

**SAM:** I'll miss you too. (they stare at each other longing) I love you Jack.

The two teenagers started kissing each other passionately.

**After some time**

Jack and Sam came out of Jack's room. His foster parents were at the living room talking. When the two came out both of the adults looked at them.

**JACK:** Katie, Peter, this is Sam, my girlfriend. (happily and proud)

**PETER:** Hey Sam.

**SAM:** Hi Mr. Peter.

**PETER:** Don't call me ever again Mr. Peter. It makes me feel so much older. Call me just Peter.

**SAM:** Ok.

**PETER:** After all, I am just a few years older than Jack.

**SAM:** I see.

Sam felt a little awkward. Those two people were responsible for Jack leaving, and she hated them for that. But she also loved them, because she knew that Jack would have the family that he deserved. Katie and Peter seemed so caring and loving. Katie was very sweet and Peter really funny, just like her parents.

**KATIE:** Jack told us you are living with your foster parents too.

**SAM:** Yeah, but they are more like my parents. They are going to adopt me when they get married.

**PETER:** They are not married?

**SAM:** No. They met after Brooke, my foster mom, and started living together. But in a couple of months they are getting married.

**JACK:** and they are having a baby.

**KATIE:** Oh, that 's so sweet. I am pregnant too.

**SAM:** Really? That's great. Congratulations.

**KATIE/PETER:** Thank you.

The four of them continued talking for an hour, until it was time for Jack and his new family to leave. Sam went with them to the airport so that she could spend some more time with Jack. At the airport she said goodbye to Katie and Peter and then it was Jack's turn. They both were crying while saying goodbye, but Sam's tears were caused by happiness. Jack was going to be happy, so did she. They were a couple after all. Even if Jack was some miles away the only thing that mattered for Sam was that she loved Jack and Jack loved her back.

please reply:D


	50. Chapter 50

CHAPTER 50

**Next day…**

Peyton was at Brooke's. she wanted to tell Brooke everything that happened, but also thank Julian for helping her see clearly. Haley went to Luke's house to check on him and talk to him.

**HALEY:** (opening the door) Knock, knock.

**LUCAS:** Hey, sis-in-law. How are you doing?

**HALEY:** Great. I mean Nathan is happy that he made it in NBA, Jamie is enthusiastic that his dad did it, the things between my best friend/brother-in-law and his wife are good again… Oh, how are things between you and Peyton?

**LUCAS:** Great. Everything is better than before.

**HALEY:** Oh great. (looks Lucas in the eyes) Luke, are you sure about it?

**LUCAS:** About what?

**HALEY:** That Peyton is the one you want next to you for the rest of your life. I mean you have changed your mind so many times and you have hurt both Peyton and Brooke, and I know you have hurt yourself too. I don't want to live again the high school freaking triangle.

**LUCAS:** I am sure Hales. Don't worry. I love Peyton.

**HALEY:** Sometimes it is not enough, Luke. I know that you love her and I know that it might be weird for you to talk about it, but you cant deny that you love Brooke too.

**LUCAS:** I am not denying it Haley. That was the main reason I thought I should be with Brooke. I love her, even Peyton knows I love Brooke, but it is completely different the way I feel for Brooke from the way I feel or Peyton. I want everything with Peyton.

**HALEY:** Than why did you even think of being with Brooke if Peyton is the one?

**LUCAS:** When I felt that I was losing Brooke because of Julian, I felt like losing a part of myself. Then I started questioning my relationship with Peyton. Brooke always reminds me of what I wanted to be and although I had everything and had managed to be the one I dreamed and I couldn't let her leave me. I know that it is selfish and I see it know, but I was so attached to the past and to Brooke, that I wasn't thinking clearly. Even when Peyton left, I didn't know if I was feeling bad or relieved. Then I talked with Brooke, we talked about things we should have talked when we were at high school. It helped me get over the past and look in the future. That moment I knew that Peyton IS the right person. She is everything I ever wanted, I am not willing to lose her again. (while talking about Peyton Luke's eyes shinned)

**HALEY:** I think that this is the end of the triangle.

**LUCAS:** I think so too.

**HALEY:** Ok, then, I have to go. I have a husband waiting for me…

**LUCAS:** Remember you have a child in your house, Hales…

**HALEY:** Like you remembered yesterday…

**2 days later… Monday..**

It was the day Brooke had to go to the doctor. Brooke was feeling really nervous. She was afraid that the doctor would say that the baby wasn't doing well. She wanted this baby so badly. However, she had put on the happy façade, so that everyone thought she was ok. Julian was nervous too. He somehow felt responsible for everything that had happened to Brooke. If he wasn't so stupid to believe that Brooke slept with Owen, nothing of these would have happened. Julian knew that Brooke was scared, he knew her well. They were out of the hospital and ready to go in when Julian stopped Brooke.

**JULIAN:** Hey, you don't have to pretend that everything is ok, Brooke. Being scared is not bad.

**BROOKE:** What are you talking about?

**JULIAN:** Brooke…

**BROOKE:** (she sighs) Ok, maybe I am a bit nervous. I just want our baby girl to be ok.

Brooke was almost crying.

**JULIAN:** (hugging her) I know she is going to be ok. (he said it so that he would connive himself) But even if something bad happens we will go through it together. Right?

**BROOKE:**(nodded) Thanks.

They walked in holding hands. The nurse greeted them and asked them to wait for a while. After what seemed to them hours, but was only 15 minutes the nurse asked them to follow her. The nurse examined Brooke, took some blood… Julian was there holding her hand. Then the nurse asked them to wait again until the doctor could take a look at the tests. Julian was sitting on a chair at the waiting room, playing with his hands and Brooke was pacing back and forth. After half an hour of waiting worriedly Brooke saw the nurse walking to where she and Julian were waiting.

**NURSE:** The doctor is waiting for you at his office. You can go in.

**BROOKE:** Thanks.

She and Julian rushed in the doctor's office.

**BROOKE/JULIAN:** Hello Dr. Greenberg

**DOCTOR:** Hello Brooke, Julian. Take a seat.

**BROOKE:** Is everything ok?

**DOCTOR:** Relax Brooke. Everything is better than ok. Your baby is growing up normally and everything is fine. She is out of danger.

**BROOKE:** (looking at Julian happy) Great.

**DOCTOR:** But… that doesn't mean that there are no possibilities for it happening again. You still have to be cautious, no sex, not over doing it, not working much, not getting upset or stressed, no driving. And you still have to be on bed rest. Ok?

**BROOKE:** Ok. (she was too happy that everything with her pregnancy was ok, that the nots and nos didn't bother her)

**JULIAN:** Anything else doctor?

**DOCTOR:** I don't think so. That's all you need to do. You can go.

**JULIAN:** Thank you.

**DOCTOR:** Next appointment is in a month, to take a new picture of your baby.

**BROOKE:** Thank you doctor.

Brooke and Julian left being happy that their child was doing well. They went to their house, where San and Rachel were waiting impatiently. When Rachel and Sam heard the keys on the door, they tried to calm themselves so that Brooke wouldn't think they worry about the baby.

**BROOKE:** Hey, how are you doing?

**RACHEL:** Great. So, how is everything going?

**JULIAN:** (hugging Brooke and kissing her on the top of her head relieved) everything is really good. The baby is doing great, so is her mother.

**SAM:** (lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding) Good. (goes and hugs Brooke)

**RACHEL:** So since everything is ok, should we start the wedding plans?

**BROOKE:** Yes. (Julian gave a questioning look at Brooke) Ok, the doctor said that I should not overdo it and that I should still be at bed resting, but I think we can start with some stuff. And I can start making the dresses for the bride's maids. And Sam guess what? You will be the first…

**SAM:** Wait, you don't really believe that I am going to wear a dress, do you?

**BROOKE:** Sure you will. I am getting married and you don't want a pissed off-hormonal-bride Brooke.

Julian laughs at Sam's face, who just realized that she is going to wear a dress for first time in her life since she was a little girl. Rachel laughed too, so did Brooke. They all were so happy about the wedding.


	51. Chapter 51

CHAPTER 51

**Some weeks later…**

**Brooke's house**

Brooke was in the bathroom peeing, now that she was pregnant she peed all the time, and Julian was in the living room when his phone rang. Julian looked his cell phone and when he saw who was calling he picked it quickly up, looking to the bathrooms direction to make sure that Brooke wasn't done yet.

**JULIAN:** Hey, I cant talk right now, Brooke's in the bathroom she 'll be out in a few…. Yeah. I 'll see you tomorrow. Love you. Bye.

Julian heard the door open so he put it immediately on the coffee table. Brooke came out and sat next to him.

**BROOKE:** Who was on the phone?

**JULIAN**: Ugm, George from LA… he wanted to ask me something about the movie I told you.

**BROOKE:** Oh, ok.

Brooke moved closer to Julian. She started kissing his neck but Julian pulled away.

**JULIAN:** I am tired. I better go to sleep, cause tomorrow I have a lot of work to do.

He walked upstairs, leaving a puzzled Brooke… Brooke picked up a picture of her and Julian and looked at Julian…

**BROOKE**: Why are you lying to me? I heard you saying you loved her.

A single tear run down Brooke's cheek, but she wiped it immediately away.

**Next day…**

Brooke hadn't slept the night. She couldn't. She knew that Julian was hiding something. Lately he was acting really weird. Julian had woken up really early, but Brooke pretended to be asleep, because she didn't want to talk to him right now. After a few seconds Julian's cell phone rang. Julian was in the bathroom getting ready. He run out of the bathroom gladly that Brooke was still asleep and went back to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Brooke stood up trying not to make any noise and tiptoed to the bathroom, putting her ear on the door.

**JULIAN:** Hey!...No…Yes… In an hour at your place… ok?...That's going to be fun. No, she is still asleep. That's what she does all the day. Ok… No I don't think she knows about it. Bye…

Brooke ran to her bed, so that Julian didn't know that she had heard his talk. Julian came out and saw Brooke sleeping. He took out a paper and wrote down a note.

" Something come up with the movie. Don't wait for me. I am going to be late"

He left the note on the nightstand next to Brooke and left. When Brooke heard the front door close she stood up and took the note, Julian had left for her, and read it. She then started crying. She held her mouth trying to stop the sobs. She couldn't believe that Julian was doing this to her, especially now that she was carrying his child.

The day was really boring for Brooke. Sam had school and then had to go to one of her friend's house to do some homework. Brooke had called Peyton and Haley, but they both were busy with Peyton's record label and Brooke didn't want to disturb their work. Nathan wasn't in town. Rachel and Jake were at work. Lucas was trying to come up with a new story to write a book and Julian "was having fun in her house". Brooke was feeling like crap. She was home alone and no one cared about her. That's what she thought. Sam returned home late and found Brooke already sleeping. When Julian came back, both Brooke and Sam were asleep.

**Next day…**

Brooke was up early… Today was her birthday, so she had almost forgot that Julian had lied to her several times. Actually she hadn't forgot, she just tried to pretend that nothing happened, because she wasn't willing to ruin her favorite day of the year, her birthday. Brooke was having breakfast when Sam came out of her room.

**SAM:** Hey, Brooke, happy birthday!

**BROOKE:** (smiling widely)Thanks Sam.

Sam went to hug Brooke.

**SAM:** I haven't the time to buy you a present, but I promise you I will.

**BROOKE:** You don't have to, Sam.

**SAM:** Yes, but I want. I have to go now, because I am going to be late for school.

**BROOKE:** Ok. See you later. Bye

**SAM:** Bye.

After some time Julian was up and ready.

**JULIAN:** Hey. How are you doing?

**BROOKE:** Great. How is the movie going?

**JULIAN:** Ugm… great. So, what are you going to do today?

**BROOKE:** I am going out with Peyton, Haley and Rachel to get done with my WEDDING dress. Remember?

**JULIAN:** Oh, I totally forgot. Ok then, have fun. I have to go now. (kisses her on the head) Bye.

**BROOKE:** (sad and disappointed that Julian didn't remember her birthday) Bye.

Brooke looked at the time, the girls were going to be here soon and she had to go get ready, although she wanted to just go sleep. After half an hour her door bell rang. Brooke opened and her three best friends were outside…

**HALEY:** Happy birthday tiger!

**PEYTON:** Happy birthday B. Davis soon-to-be-Baker!

**RACHEL:** Happy birthday slut!

**BROOKE:** Thanks girls.

**PEYTON:** Ready to go?

**BROOKE:** Yes.

**At the wedding dress store**

During the ride to the store Brooke was silent. Now that the dressmaker was fixing her wedding dress, Brooke was just uninterested. She was lost in her thoughts, she wasn't listening to the girls she was just thinking of Julian.

**HALEY:** Brooke, Brooke, BROOKE… (she yelled)

**BROOKE:** Ugm, yes..?

**RACHEL:** What were you thinking slut?

**BROOKE:** Nothing.

**PEYTON:** Brooke, honey, what's the matter? Are you ok?

**BROOKE:** Nothing. I am fine.

**HALEY:** Brooke, don't lie to us. Tell us what is in this head of yours.

**BROOKE:** Ok. I think that Julian is cheating on me.

**RACHEL:** WHAT? What the hell are you talking about Brooke?

**PEYTON:** What happened that made you come to this conclusion.

**BROOKE:** (sitting down. She started crying) He is acting really weird lately. For the past week he is leaving the house really early and comes really late back.

**HALEY:** Maybe he has a lot of work to do.

**BROOKE:** That's what I thought until I overheard two talks. He said that he couldn't talk because I was in the bathroom and then he said that he loved her. When I asked him who was on the phone, he said that it was George. And yesterday he thought I was sleeping and he said that he would meet her at her place and that they would have fun and that I sleep a lot and that I don't know anything about them. He then left me a note that he would be late, because he had a lot of job to do. He doesn't kiss me anymore. And he didn't even remember my birthday.

**RACHEL:** god, he is stupid.

**PEYTON:** But Brooke, why would he cheat on you?

**BROOKE:** Because I am fat and we don't have sex anymore and not until I give birth.

**HALEY:** Brooke, this man loves you madly.

**BROOKE:** Yeah sure.

**Brooke's house.**

Julian walks in…

**JULIAN:** Brooke, Brooke… I am back. Are you here? (no response) It's safe.(going outside) You can come in.

Please review...


	52. Chapter 52

CHAPTER 52

It was almost 7 p.m. when the girls decided to go back to Brooke's house. They were outside too long and Brooke should get some rest… Actually that was what Brooke thought. Brooke was really brooding all day. She was calling Julian and he wasn't answering and although she tried not to show to the other girls that she was worried, they all could say that Brooke was jealous. They were all heading to Brooke's house because as they told Brooke they wanted to see their dresses. Julian was in the house when he heard a car stopping outside the house.

**JULIAN:** Shit, they are already back. You have to hide.

Peyton parked her comet and all four girls hopped out. Brooke headed to the house without waiting for the other girls. Rachel looked at Peyton and Haley puzzled. Haley nodded and they walked to Brooke who was now struggling to find her keys in her purse.

**BROOKE:** Were the hell are they? (she said throwing her purse to the ground)

**HALEY:** Brooke, honey, what's wrong?

**BROOKE:** His car isn't here. He isn't answering to my calls. What the hell is going on?

**PEYTON:** (picking up Brooke's purse and handing her her keys) Ok, look, I am sure there is an excuse why he wasn't answering your calls and he probably forgot himself at work. Now open the door and we will figure out what to do ok?

Brooke nodded sadly and unlocked the door. The living room was very dark and she couldn't see anything. Suddenly, someone turned on the lights and everyone shouted "Surprise" to Brooke. The whole room was decorated with pink balloons and there was streamer on which was written on "Happy birthday Brookie" and another which said "The party is here". Everyone was in her house. Peyton, Haley, Rachel, Lucas, Nathan, Jamie, Jake, Jenny, Mouth, Millie, Skills, Sam, baby Anna and of course Julian. Brooke was standing in the middle of her living room crying, but crying because of happiness.

**LUCAS:** Happy birthday, pretty girl. (Lucas said hugging her)

**BROOKE:** Thanks, Broody.

**JAMIE:** Happy birthday, aunt Brooke. (Jamie said jumping on Brooke)

**NATHAN:** Watch out, little man, aunt Brooke is pregnant.

**BROOKE:** It's ok, Nate.

**NATHAN:** Happy birthday, Brooke. (Nathan said hugging tightly Brooke. He said whispering) Glad you are back, cause Julian was getting into me nerves, because of talking all the time about you. (Brooke smiled)

**JAKE:** Hey Davis, happy birthday.

**BROOKE:** Thank you, Jagelski.

**MOUTH/MILLIE:** Happy birthday, Brooke.

**BROOKE:** Thanks, guys.

**SKILLS:** My baby girls is getting older today. Happy birthday, Brooke.

**BROOKE:** Thanks, Skills.

**SAM:** Happy birthday again, "mom".

**BROOKE:** Thank you, SAMANTHA. (Sam slapped Brooke on her arm)

Brooke looked at Julian and Julian looked at Brooke. They both smiled at each other. Julian walked at Brooke.

**JULIAN:** Happy birthday! (They looked at each other and kissed passionately)

When they broke apart Brooke looked at Rachel, Peyton and Haley who were smiling at her.

**BROOKE:** So you three knew?

**PEYTON:** YES!

**BROOKE:** And you let me thinking that Julian was cheating on me?

**RACHEL:** It was kind of entertaining watching you being jealous and talking about Julian and the one he talked with at the phone. (Brooke looked kinked her eyebrow)

**BROOKE:** It was you?

**HALEY:** Not all times… there were a lot of calls that you probably missed.

**JULIAN:** ( rapping his hands around of Brooke and whispering in her ear) so you were jealous hm? You know, you really turn me on when you get jealous.

**BROOKE:** You better shut up, because I am going to kill you for making me thinking you had an affair. (she shouted)

They all laughed. After a while they ate the cake, which had 24 candles on it. Then Brooke opened her presents. Haley and Nathan bought her a scrapbook and a pair of earrings, Rachel and Jake a dress that Brooke had seen some days ago, Lucas and Peyton a matching pair of shoes and a purse, Jamie made her a painting that had a little blond boy and a beautiful brunet and he had written on it " The awesomest aunt on the world and me". Mouth and Millie gave her a perfume. Sam gave her a frame that had a picture of Brooke (pregnant), Julian and Sam and on the frame was written "My family waiting for our now member". Julian gave her a necklace. It was a silver necklace with diamonds. After a while it was time for her friends to go.

**BROOKE:** Thank you, guys, it was really awesome. (waving to them)

**SAM:** (once Brooke closed the door) I am going to my bedroom. Goodnight and be good kids (she winked at her).

**JULIAN:** So you liked the surprise party we throw for you?

**BROOKE:** (sitting on the couch) It was the best. Thanks.

**JULIAN:** Anything for you. (kissing her softly on her lips)

**BROOKE:** So you were avoiding me and leaving me alone to throw this party?

**JULIAN:** Not exactly. I was trying to find the perfect present.

**BROOKE:** Well the necklace was perfect, but I missed you so much.

**JULIAN:** I missed you too. It was killing me to not tell you were I was. But I am not talking about the necklace. This was just a small present. (He said smirking)

**BROOKE:** Wait, you have another present for me?

Julian nodded .

**BROOKE:** Where is it?

Brooke said curious and looking around enthusiastically.

**JULIAN:** Don't look around, it is not here.

**BROOKE:** Then where is it?

Julian stood up and gave his hand to Brooke to help her stand up. Brooke took it and stood up. Julian went behind of Brooke and blindfolded her…

**BROOKE:** Julian, what are you doing… I cant see?

**JULIAN:** I know. That's part of the present.

**BROOKE:** Yeah, but you know I don't like not to see.

**JULIAN:** Just be patient ok?

**BROOKE:** Ok. AAaaaaaa.

Brooke screamed when Julian lifted her on his hands.

**BROOKE:** What are you doing? Julian, please, let me down.

**JULIAN:** You cant walk if you cant see, so I am going to carry you. (starts walking)

**BROOKE:** Where are you going?

**JULIAN:** Just be patient.

Julian walked upstairs and placed Brooke down again.

**BROOKE:** Can I unbind this thing now?

**JULIAN:** No. Not yet.

Julian opened a door then took Brooke's hand and walked her to the room. He then took off the cloth of her eyes. Brooke was standing there speechless. She looked at his present and didn't know how to react. Tears were running down her cheeks.

**JULIAN:** Do you like it? ( anxiously)


	53. Chapter 53

CHAPTER 53

_**JULIAN:**__ Do you like it?_

Julian was really anxious about it. He was planning it for weeks and he, Lucas, Nathan, Jake and Skills had spent the whole day making it. Julian was waiting for Brooke to say something but she seemed too shocked to talk.

**JULIAN:** Brooke…(She turned around so that she was facing him. He noticed that she had tears in her eyes) Shit, I should know that you wouldn't like it. Brooke, I am sorry, you can change it, I just figured out that it would be a nice present. I am really sorry, but…

Brooke didn't allow him to continue. She stopped him with a kiss full of love. Julian looked at her puzzled.

**BROOKE:** ( amazed and trying to stop the tears) I love it, Julian. It is the best present I have ever got, except this (rubbed her belly)

**JULIAN:** You really like it?

**BROOKE:** Are you kidding me? You made a whole room for our baby girl and I wouldn't love it? It is awesome, it's like you got it out of a fairytale.

**JULIAN:** Our fairytale.

Brooke stepped in and looked the room. Three walls were painted light pink and one was purple. There were painted butterflies on the walls. There was a white bassinet with pink sheets and the purple monkey inside. Next to the bassinet there was rocking chair. There was also a bookcase full of books with girlish fairytales. Brooke was walking in the room touching every furniture in the room. Suddenly, Brooke stopped walking. She then walked to where Julian were standing and hugged him.

**BROOKE:** Do you believe that this is happening? (looking into his eyes) I mean you and me together, having Sam and our baby girl on the way…

**JULIAN:** (he could see the happiness in her own eyes) I believed it since the first time I saw you, Brooke.

**BROOKE:** Thank you for giving me this amazing life; this amazing family.

**JULIAN:** I have to thank you Brooke.

**BROOKE:** You know, this is my dream come true. This is what I always wanted and you are the only one I want it with.

**JULIAN:** I never thought I would want a family. But Lucas was right; Brooke Davis is going to change the world someday. You changed my world Brooke; you made it better, much better.

Brooke looked at Julian with adoration, the same way Julian looked at Brooke. Julian hugged her tighter and kissed her forehead.

**JULIAN:** Come on, lets go to bed cause it was a really long day today.

**BROOKE:** Yeah.

That night was one of the best for both Brooke and Julian.

**One day before the wedding…**

Julian was sleeping, but when he woke up he didn't find Brooke next to him. Then he heard a strange noise from the bathroom. He immediately stood up and walked to the bathroom. He tried to open the door but it was locked.

**JULIAN:** Brooke, are you ok? (concerned) (no answer) Brooke, open, please. (he begged)

After some minutes that seemed hours to Julian an exhausted Brooke unlocked the bathroom door. When Julian saw her he freaked out. She was pale and shaking.

**JULIAN:** God, Brooke, what happened?

**BROOKE:** I 'm fine, Julian.

**JULIAN:** Brooke, you are not fine.

**BROOKE:** I'm fine. (she whispered it)

**JULIAN:** Brooke, you were throwing up, you are pale and you look exhausted and weak; you can't be ok. We are going to the hospital.

**BROOKE:** Julian, honestly I am ok.

**JULIAN:** yeah, I se that. (embraces her) Brooke, you are not ok. I don't want to happen anything to you. We are going to the hospital and if it is nothing fine, but if there is something wrong we have to know.

Suddenly, Brooke started crying.

**JULIAN:** Hey, why are you crying?

**BROOKE:** Tomorrow we are getting married and I don't want to ruin our day.

**JULIAN:** Brooke, you are not ruining anything. You are more important than a day that could happen whenever we want it. We could cancel…

**BROOKE:** NO! We are going to get married tomorrow.

**JULIAN:** Ok, just calm down. Let's get dressed and drive to the hospital. (Brooke nodded)

**Some hours later…**

Brooke and Julian were entering the house. Brooke seemed much better now, but she still felt like crap.

**BROOKE:** (before entering the house) Hey, could we not tell Samantha; I don't want her to worry.

**JULIAN:** Ok. (they enter the house and see Sam pacing in the living room)

**SAM:** God, where were you two?

**BROOKE:** I didn't feel that good and so we took walk.

**SAM:** Are you ok now?

**BROOKE:** Yeah, I feel much better.

**SAM:** So, ready for tomorrow?

**BROOKE:** I think yes.

**JULIAN:** Brooke, you better go have some rest. I want you to be strong for tomorrow.

**BROOKE:** I guess you are right. See you later…

**SAM:** (when Brooke was in her bedroom) Now tell me the truth…

**JULIAN:** What?

**SAM:** The truth. You know, I am not stupid to believe this crap…

**JULIAN:** I don't know what you are talking about…(trying to be convincing)

**SAM:** Julian…

**JULIAN:** Ok, but do not tell her anything. (Sam nodded) When I woke up she was in the bathroom throwing up and she was shaking and pale and we went to the doctor…

**SAM:** Is everything alright?

**JULIAN:** Yes. The doctor said it is caused by the stress. I told her to cancel the wedding, but she doesn't want to…

**SAM:** She was waiting for that day too long. No way she would cancel it.

**JULIAN:** I know, but I tried.

**SAM:** I 'm going to check on her.

**JULIAN:** Ok. (Sam goes upstairs)

**SAM:** Knock Knock. How are you doing?

**BROOKE:** Julian told you, didn't he?

**SAM:** Don't be mad, Brooke..

**BROOKE:** I am not.

**SAM:** Ok. So you are nervous about tomorrow.

**BROOKE:** Like hell. Everything seems perfect, but I still am afraid that something is going to ruin it.

**SAM:** Nothing could ever ruin you and Julian, you know that…

**BROOKE:** I know, but I still am anxious. You know, I want my wedding to be the best; something that no one would ever forget. And I am as fat as a cow and…

**SAM:** Brooke, you are 5 months pregnant. You are not fat, you are just a mommy. You don't have to be stressed, everything is going to be better than you ever though, trust me; Haley, Peyton and Rachel did a great job. Tomorrow will be the best day of your life…


	54. Chapter 54

CHAPTER 54

**Next day-the big day…**

Julian hadn't slept much last night. He felt that if he would sleep, something bad would happen to either Brooke or the baby. He was just lying on the bed watching Brooke sleeping peacefully. Julian looked at Brooke; she was unbelievably beautiful with her growing belly and the sun shines on her face. Brooke started to move and then opened her eyes.

**JULIAN:** Good morning gorgeous.

**BROOKE:** Good morning. What time is it?

**JULIAN:** It's 10am

**BROOKE:** WHAT?

Brooke got up and was getting all crazy. Julian stood up and embraced her.

**JULIAN:** Brooke, stop being so anxious. We have time.

**BROOKE:** No, Julian, we don't have time. In less than 4 hours we should be at church. And I told Peyton, Haley, Rachel and Millie to be here at 10.30. And you have to go to Naley's to get ready.

**JULIAN:** Brooke, could you just relax and enjoy it? It's our WEDDING day. Stop being so stressful. Everything is going to be great.

**BROOKE:** (breathing in and out) Ok.

**JULIAN:** How are you feeling today?

**BROOKE:** I am ok. Now, get dressed and leave. (Brooke left the bedroom and went downstairs to eat something)

**Naley's house…**

Haley was getting crazy too. She had chosen what Nathan should wear and what should Jamie.

**HALEY:** Nathan, are you sure you can handle this.

**NATHAN:** Come on Hales, I am not 5.

**HALEY:** Ok, then, Julian should come anytime now. Don't be late and, please, don't do anything stupid. I have to go now. Peyton is waiting me at her house. Bye. Jim-Jam make sure your father behaves ok?

**JAMIE:** Yes mommy.

**HALEY:** Ok, I have to go. Bye. (kisses Nathan on the lips and then Jamie on the forehead)

**NATHAN:** Bye. Have a good time calming Brooke.

**JAMIE:** Bye mom.

**Brooke's house**

Brooke was eating pancakes, when Julian came downstairs.

**JULIAN:** Do you want me to wait until the girls are here?

**BROOKE:** Julian I am great. You can leave.

**JULIAN:** (walking to Brooke) Yeah, but I think I should stay.

**BROOKE:** (standing up) Come on Jul, nothing is going to happen. Stop worrying. Sam is here, she can take good care of me. I feel much better. (She started pushing him)

**JULIAN:** (stopping before opening the door) But I can wait until someone comes. (Brooke gave him an angry look) Are you sure you are going to be ok?

Julian was really concerned about what happened yesterday. He knew that is was caused because of stress, but he couldn't help being scared. The truth is, that Brooke seemed much better and she felt much better.

**BROOKE**: I am f… (Brooke's eyes widened)

**JULIAN:** Brooke, are you…

Julian didn't continue, because he knew the answer. Brooke had grabbed his hand and had placed it on her growing tummy. He could feel his daughter kicking. Immediately, his face lit up.

**BROOKE:** Her first kick. (Brooke had tears in her eyes)

Julian hugged Brooke tightly. He had a goofy grin on his face. He kissed Brooke with so much love.

**BROOKE:** See, this cant be bad. Her first kick in our wedding day.

**JULIAN:** Ok. But, I 'll call you every 30 minutes. If something is wrong, please, call me. Ok?

**BROOKE:** Ok. (giving him a peck on the cheek) Bye.

**JULIAN:** Bye. Oh, don't make me wait at the church.

**BROOKE:** I wont.

Julian left. After a while Peyton and Haley arrived. Brooke was excited to see them.

**PEYTON:** Hey best friend, how do you feel?

**BROOKE:** Nervous. And like I have eaten butterflies and they are racing in my stomach.

**HALEY:** Well, that's normal. I felt it both times I married Nathan. How is my niece?

**BROOKE:** (smiling) She gave me her first kick some moments ago…

**PEYTON:** Really?

**BROOKE:** Yeah. I didn't know it feels so great.

**HALEY:** Ok, I have to tell you two something. I cant hold it anymore.

**PEYTON:** What?

**HALEY:** I am pregnant.

**BROOKE:** What?

**HALEY:** I am going to be a mom again.

**PEYTON:** Haley, that is awesome. (she hugs Haley)

**BROOKE:** Oh, Hales, that is perfect.

The door bell rings again.

**HALEY:** Don't tell anyone. Ok? (Haley opens the door)

**RACHEL:** Where is the bride? (hugs Brooke) Ready for today? You can still stop this mistake. I cant imagine you as a married slut.

**BROOKE:** There is no way I 'll stop it.

**MILLIE:** Hey, Brooke, how do you feel?

**BROOKE:** Great.

**RACHEL:** Where is Sam?

**SAM:** Here I am. (coming out from her room)

**PEYTON:** Ok, I think we have to start getting ready.

**Naley's house**

Julian pulled at the house. Just then Lucas parked too.

**LUCAS:** Hey, Julian, ready for the big day?

**JULIAN:** Cant wait for it.

**LUCAS:** That's good. But are you sure you are ready to have _Brooke Davis_ forever in your life? (laughing)

**JULIAN:** Ok, now that I am reconsidering it, I have some time to leave Tree Hill. (they both laugh)

**LUCAS:** (walking to the door) You make her really happy.

**JULIAN:** I hope so.

**LUCAS:** I am glad she is with you, I know you love her.

**JULIAN:** I do.

Lucas ringed the bell. Nathan opened the door.

**NATHAN:** Wow, I never thought that the ex would come with the present boyfriend together.

**LUCAS:** You know Nathan, you are an ex too. The sextape!

**NATHAN:** Ok, you didn't have to mention it Luke. Come in. (looks at Julian) Nervous?

**JULIAN:** Like hell. Where you when you married Haley?

**NATHAN:** I was like shaking because I was nervous.

**JULIAN:** Ok.

**NATHAN:** Everything is going to be great today.


	55. Chapter 55

CHAPTER 55

Julian, Lucas and Nathan were at the living room talking.

**NATHAN:** Lucas, could you go check on Jamie? (he looked at Lucas with pleading eyes)

**LUCAS:** Ok. (Lucas loved Jamie, so he didn't have a problem to watch him, but he knew that Nathan wanted to stay alone with Julian)

**NATHAN:** (When Lucas was upstairs) So, how do you feel? (turning to Julian)

**JULIAN:** Great.

**NATHAN:** Look, Julian…

As soon as Nathan said those two words Julian knew what this talk would be about. Truth to be told he was a bit scared of what Nathan would tell him, but he also was happy that Nathan would talk to him about that.

**NATHAN:** …Brooke is like my little sister. The thing is, she and I have been down similar roads. We were in the same cliques first. We both felt the same pressures, same expectations. Our parents were like children. And we both grew into kind of bad versions of ourselves way too fast. That's why we have a special bond. She was always there for me and I was always there for her, and that's never going to change. She is amazing; she is just the best person I have ever known, that's why she deserves the best. (pauses) She loves you Julian, she loves you more than any other boy she has been with. I never thought that this would happen, but she loves you even more than she loved Lucas back then. She is willing to do anything for you and your family. And, although, I know that you love her too, I just want to tell you that if you'll hurt her in any way, I am going to kill you. And I mean it. She has been through a lot in her life and no one ever was there to protect her, but this time I will.

**JULIAN:** Thank you. (Nathan looked confused at Julian) Look, there are only a few people that truly care about Brooke, and you are definitely one of those. I want to thank you that you are willing to protect her heart; but you don't have to worry, I would never hurt her. But you made a mistake, I don't JUST love her; she is my life, she is my whole world. Without her I feel so lost. For a long time I thought that this feeling was only on fairytales, but as soon as I saw Brooke, the real Brooke, I knew that life can be a fairytale. She gave me the chance to feel alive, she gave me a reason to want to become a better man; she made me a better man. She just changed my life. And even forever isn't enough to show her how grateful I am. So, I would rather die than watch her getting hurt or even being sad. I am willing to do anything possible to make her happy, hell I would do whatever it takes, even to see one of her smiles.

NATHAN: I am glad Brooke found you. And I am glad I am going to be your best man. Thank you for loving her the way she deserves.

Julian just nodded. Just then someone rang the bell. Nathan went to answer the door.

**JAKE:** Hey, Nate.

**NATHAN:** Hello, Jake. Hi Jenny! You look beautiful.

**JENNY:** Thank you uncle Natty! (She said smiling from ear to ear)

**JULIAN:** Hello, Jake, Jenny.

**JENNY:** Uncle J. (Jenny run to Julian and jumped on him) Are you happy that you are going to get married today.

**JULIAN:** Sure I am. I am getting married to the best woman in the world.

After a while Julian, Nathan, Lucas, Jake Jamie and Jenny drove to the church.

**Brooke's house**

The girls were still at Brooke's house getting ready. Rachel, Sam and Haley were wearing their deep purple dresses, designed by Brooke. They were strapless and ended above the knee. Peyton was wearing a dark green dress, designed by Brooke too. They were all waiting for Brooke to come out in her wedding dress. Brooke opened the door from Sam's bedroom slowly.

**PEYTON:** Wow, Brooke, you look amazing.

**BROOKE:** You think so?

**MILLIE:** Are you kidding me? You are stunning.

**RACHEL:** Julian will love this dress.

**BROOKE:** Thank you girls.

**SAM:** Ok, we should go now, cause we are going to be late.

**HALEY:** Sam is right. I have to check on the kids, to see if they know what to do.

**PEYTON:** Ok, lets go. Brooke, Sam you come with me?

**BROOKE:** Yeah.

**HALEY:** Ok, Rachel, Millie you drive with me.

The girls left.

**In the church**

Julian was pacing. He was really nervous.

**JAKE:** Man calm down. You are going to dig a hole on the floor.

**JULIAN:** Have you ever got married? You see.

**JAKE:** Yeah, but don't be like this. Today is supposed to be the happiest day of your life, not the most stressful.

**JULIAN:** Yeah, but Brooke doesn't help much. She was supposed to be here 10 minutes ago. What if something happened to them?

**NATHAN:** Seriously, did you ever believe that Brooke would be here on time?

**LUCAS:** (coming in) Ok, stop being nervous Julian, they are here.

**JULIAN:** Ok. How much time do we have until we start?

**NATHAN:** We will start in about half an hour.

**JULIAN:** WOW.

**HALEY:** (coming in) Hey, how are you doing Julian?

**NATHAN:** He was ready to call the police, because you were late.

**HALEY:** That bad, really? (Jake and Lucas nodded) Where are the kids?

**NATHAN:** (says loudly) Jamie, Jenny, come here. (They run in)

**HALEY:** Ok, kiddos, do you know what you have to do?

**JENNY:** I come in first and through the rose petals from the basket.

**JAMIE:** And then I come in with the rings.

**HALEY:** Ok. Nice. I will go check on Brooke, because she is getting all crazy. (turns to leave)

**JULIAN:** Haley, tell her I love her.

**HALEY:** (Rolling her eyes) Ok.

**Ten minutes before the ceremony started.**

The church was full of people. Almost everybody was there. The priest was there too. Julian was still very anxious.

**NATHAN:** Man, calm down. Everything is going to be perfect.

**JULIAN:** I know, but I have this feeling. Can I go check on Brooke?

**NATHAN:** Are you kidding me? She is going to kill you. It is jinx to see the bride before the wedding.

**JULIAN:** Yeah, but…

**NATHAN:** No buts. (Julian sighed) But I can go check on her if you want.

**JULIAN: Would you?**

**NATHAN:** Sure. ( Nathan started walking to where Brooke were waiting)

**NATHAN:** (knocks the door) Brooke, it's me Nathan, can I come in?


	56. Chapter 56

CHAPTER 56

_**NATHAN:**__ (knocks the door) Brooke, it's me Nathan, can I come in?_

**BROOKE:** Come in Nate.

**NATHAN:** (opens the door) Oh, Davis, look at you. You are wearing a wedding dress and have this huge tummy. That's not bad for a girl who never had a chance.

**BROOKE:** (slapping Nathan on the shoulder) It's not huge, Nathan.I am only 5 months pregnant, it cant be huge.

**NATHAN:** Whatever. I am happy for you Brooke, you know that right?

**BROOKE:** I do. I know you love me.

**NATHAN:** You deserve to be happy. Julian is a good guy.

**BROOKE:** You didn't say anything to him, right?

**NATHAN:** Well…

**BROOKE:** Nathan…(raising her eyebrow) What did you say to him? (smiling devilish)

**NATHAN:** That I 'll kill him if he makes you sad.

**BROOKE:** (chuckling) And what did he say?

**NATHAN:** He thanked me.

**BROOKE:** What?

**NATHAN:** He thanked me for caring for you. (Brooke smiled) He loves you so much…

**BROOKE:** Who doesn't?

**NATHAN:** Yeah. After all you are Brooke freaking Davis.

**BROOKE:** That's right. So, why are you here?

**NATHAN:** I just wanted to see you one last time before you get married. (Brooke looked at him unconvinced) Ok, Julian was freaking out and he wanted to come here, but I knew you would kill him then for seeing you with the wedding dress before the ceremony so I told him I would check on you. So, are you ok?

**BROOKE:** I am great, a bit nervous, but I like this feeling.

**HALEY:** (knocking on the door) Nathan, you should probably go, we'll start in a few minutes.

**NATHAN:** Just one second Hales. (Haley closed the door. Nathan looked at Brooke with a grin on his face) You are beautiful Brooke. Not only outside, but inside. And it was about time you let yourself be happy. I am glad you did. Julian is a lucky guy to have you in his life. And this baby, (placing his hand on Brooke's belly) is going to be the luckiest child on the world. I wanted you to know that even now that you are going to get married; you can always come to me for help. I will always be here for you, no matter what, because you are my baby sister.

**BROOKE:** You are going to ruin my make up, you know that? (hugs Nathan)

**NATHAN:** You don't need make up Brooke.

**BROOKE:** Thank you. Go now. I want to get married.

**NATHAN:** I told all these things and the only thing you say is go?

**BROOKE:** I thanked you and I hugged you; that's enough. Get out now, The ceremony is going to start soon

**NATHAN:** See you in a few minutes.

Nathan left the room and Haley came in.

**HALEY:** What did Nathan want to talk about?

**BROOKE:** Who said he wanted to talk? (she said naughtily)

**HALEY:** Oh. Brooke, you do realize that we are talking about my husband, don't you?

**BROOKE:** Yeah, but, you know, he is kind of sexy.

**HALEY:** Oh, yeah. I remember you saying it at the sextape…

**BROOKE:** That's not fair Haley. (Brooke stuck out her tongue. Both girls giggled)

**HALEY:**We will start in a few minutes.

**BROOKE: **Ok, I 'll be out in a moment**.**

**HALEY:** Ok. (Haley closed the door)

Nathan walked and stood next to Julian.

**JULIAN:** So?

**NATHAN:** So what?

**JULIAN:** How is she doing?

**NATHAN:** Oh, she is ok.

**JULIAN:** Are you kidding me? You were like ten minutes with her.

**NATHAN:** Actually it was 5 minutes and we talked about some things.

**JULIAN:** Such as?

**NATHAN:** You don't want to know.

**JULIAN:** Are you sure she is fine?

**NATHAN:** Dude, could you stop being like this? She is great, ok?

**JULIAN:** Ok. (silence) I am nervous.

**NATHAN:** I know how it feels. I 've been there; twice.

Suddenly the music started.

**JULIAN:** Wow. I think I am going to faint or something.

**NATHAN:** Just breathe.

Jenny came first in. She was holding a basket full of white rose petals, which she was throwing in the air. She was really happy for being a part of the marriage. She was smiling. Jake was looking at her and was smiling too. He couldn't believe that his daughter looked so beautiful.

After Jenny, it was Jamie's turn to come in. Jamie had a small pillow with the rings on it. Jamie remembered the last time he did this. It was on Luke's wedding with Lindsay, which turned out to be a disaster. Jamie didn't want to do this at first because he thought it would be bad luck, but Brooke begged him and he said yes. He couldn't say no to his auntie Brooke.

When Jamie reached Julian and Nathan, it was time for the bride's maids to come in, Sam, Haley and Rachel. They all were holding a small bouquet. Sam smiled at Julian. She knew this face, she knew that Julian was nervous and she kind of enjoyed it. Haley smiled at Nathan. He looked so damn good in the tuxedo. She also smiled because she knew that after the wedding they would definitely have slutty wedding sex. Rachel winked at Jake naughtily. They were thinking of slutty wedding sex too.

It was now Peyton's turn to come in. Peyton was really happy. Her best friend, her , was finally getting married. Peyton was holding a bouquet too. She looked at Julian. She could always read he so well. She could see that he was anxious but she could also see that he was worried. She remembered that she felt this way at her wedding with Lucas. Lucas, where was Lucas? "There he is" She thought when she spotted him. He was sitting with Anna in his arms. Lucas waved to Peyton.

When Peyton reached Julian, everyone in the church stood up. It was the time everyone was waiting for. It was time for Brooke, the bride, to walk down the aisle. The wedding song started to echo in everyone's ears. Julian had now a smile on his face, actually a grin. The music continued to play but no Brooke came out.

Everyone in the church laughed. They all were people who were close to Brooke and everybody knew that Brooke liked to "play games".

**JULIAN:** Are you sure she was ok? Maybe something happened… (he said worried)

**NATHAN:** Julian, calm down, she probably wants to play with your nerves.

Nathan gave Haley a worried look. Just then the music started again. Everyone looked at the entrance waiting for Brooke to come in, but again Brooke didn't come. Julian turned to Nathan, but before Nathan could say something Julian started running to the room Brooke was supposed to be. Everyone run after him. Julian opened the door to the bride's preparing room.

**JULIAN:** Brooke?


	57. Chapter 57

CHAPTER 57

_**JULIAN:**__ Brooke?_

Brooke was sitting on the floor, holding her knees close to her body and crying. When Julian saw her he was shocked. What could have possibly happened in 5 minutes to make her cry? Brooke didn't look at Julian. Julian walked slowly and unsure to where Brooke was.

**BROOKE:** (whispering) I cant do this. I am sorry, I cant do this.

Julian looked at Brooke, the pain all over his face. Julian looked at Nathan with a pleading look. Nathan nodded.

**NATHAN:** I think they need some time alone.

Julian nodded appreciatively. Everyone left the room and Nathan closed the door behind him. Julian sat down beside Brooke.

**BROOKE:** I am sorry. I am sorry, but I cant.

**JULIAN:** Brooke, it's ok, just please, stop crying.

Brooke could hear the pain in his voice and that made her cry even harder. Julian put his arm around her shoulder protectively and pulled her closer to his body. Brooke placed her head on his chest. She wanted to hear his heart, maybe it would be the last time. They sat like this for a while and although Julian didn't want to push her, he couldn't stand the silence.

**JULIAN:** Brooke, please, talk to me.

_Flashback_

_**HALEY: **__We will start in a few minutes._

_**BROOKE: **__Ok, I 'll be out in a moment__**.**_

_**HALEY:**__ Ok. (Haley closed the door)_

_After a few moments someone knocked on the door._

_**BROOKE:**__ I am coming Hales. (The door opened)_

_**VICTORIA:**__ Oh, look at you Brooke, you look fat._

_**BROOKE:**__ (spinning around) Victoria?_

_**VICTORIA:**__ How could you not invite your mother to you wedding?_

_**BROOKE:**__ First of all, you are not my mother and second please leave because I have to go get married._

_**VICTORIA:**__ I don't think you are going to get married today._

_**BROOKE:**__ What?_

_**VICTORIA:**__ Come in, my love._

_Brooke looked shocked at who entered the room_

_**BROOKE:**__ What is she doing here?_

_**VICTORIA:**__ Brooke, where are your manners? Are you not going to greet the woman who saved your unborn child? (When Brooke didn't answer) Ok, Brooke this is Alice, Sam's REAL mother. Alice this is my daughter Brooke._

_**BROOKE:**__ What do you want Victoria? (she said angry)_

_**VICTORIA:**__ Stop you from making a huge mistake._

_**BROOKE:**__ I have to go. (Brooke walked past Victoria)_

_**VICTORIA:**__ I don't think so. You don't want to loose Sam._

_**BROOKE:**__ What?_

_**VICTORIA:**__ As soon as you marry Julian, Alice is going to take Sam back._

_**BROOKE:**__ (laughing) Yeah, whatever. (Starts walking out but Victoria hands her a paper)_

_**VICTORIA:**__ She just needs to sign this. Don't you have a heart Brooke? Are you so selfish? Are you going to allow this to happen so that you can get married? (Brooke didn't answer) If you get married with him I am going to make sure that you are never going to see Samantha again._

_**BROOKE:**__ You cant._

_**VICTORIA:**__ Do you think that the judge is going to allow to a teenager live with someone who was dating a different guy every week and who is married to someone who was dating a different girl every week? To live with a woman whose friend used to be a junky? A woman who is friend with the sons of a murderer? A woman who showed up to her mother's house with a gun and almost killed a guy? Cause I don't think so. Actually, if they hear all these stuff they are going to take your baby away too. (Brooke didn't say anything) You see. So, since I am a great person, I will allow you to live with Samantha as long as you come with me to New York and work for me. I am going to have Sam's custody. You are going to keep your baby, but you have to stop this stupid marriage._

_Brooke was not moving not talking. She was just shocked. How could her mother do something like this to her? Victoria took something out of her purse and placed it in Brooke's hand._

_**VICTORIA:**__ These are to tickets to New York; one for you and one for Samantha. The flight is tomorrow morning. If you don't show up you lose Sam. Have a nice day Brooke. _

_With that Victoria and Alice left. _

Brooke was sobbing in Julian's arms. She couldn't lose Sam or Eleanor, but she couldn't lose Julian either. She loved him, but she couldn't think her life without Sam or her baby girl.

**JULIAN:** Brooke, it's going to be ok.

Julian had tears in his eyes too. He didn't want to lose neither Brooke nor Sam. It was killing him. But it was killing him even more that Brooke was so upset. He knew that it was even harder for her, because she had to make the decision. He wiped some tears of Brooke's face and kissed her head, taking in her intoxicating scent.

**JULIAN:** Brooke, it's ok. We are going to find a way out of this, together.

**BROOKE:** (shaking her head) No, we cant. I cant. I cant lose you.

**JULIAN:** You are not going to lose me Brooke, never. (he kissed her lips enjoying their taste, although they were salty because of the tears) Let's go out and tell them that we are not going to get married today. Then we ll go home and pack your and Sam's things. You will go to New York and I will call my lawyer.

**BROOKE:** I don't want to lose you. (she dug her head further in his chest)

**JULIAN:** (lifting her chin) You are not going to.

He stood up and offer's his hand to help Brooke stand up. Brooke took his hand and stood up slowly. Julian embraced her tenderly.

**JULIAN:** whatever happens, I want you to know that I love you and that I will wait for you for as long as I need to. Ok?

Brooke didn't answer she just captured his lips one more time. The kiss was different this time. It was full of love, but it was also hungry. The need for air broke the kiss. Julian kissed her forehead.

**JULIAN:** Let's go.

Julian put his arm around Brooke shoulders and they stared walking outside, when Julian felt Brooke's body to tense. He looked at Brooke concerned.

**JULIAN:** Brooke?

**BROOKE:** The baby…

**JULIAN:** Brooke, what's wrong? (worried)

**BROOKE:** Something 's wrong with the b… AAAaaaa

Brooke closed her eyes in pain. Her knees became weak and she started trembling. Julian caught her before she hit the ground. He placed her on the floor and sat down holding her. Brooke's breath became heavier and she couldn't hold her eyes open.

**JULIAN:** Brooke, Brooke.

**BROOKE:** I love you. (With that she closed her eyes)

Hey, I hope you liked this chapter. I was a bit anxious about the whole Victoria thing and about Brooke. I know that it was similar to the other time Brooke had a problem with her pregnancy, so i was afraid that it would be kind of boring. Hope it was not.


	58. Chapter 58

CHAPTER 58

Everyone was outside. Nathan was pacing. Five minutes ago Brooke was so happy and wanted to marry Julian, what could possibly have changed? Haley was staring insistently at the door. She hoped that Brooke and Julian would come outside and tell them that the ceremony would start. Peyton was sitting with Sam, who was obviously worried about Brooke. Rachel was trying to be the strong and convince that everything is going to be fine, but she was concerned about Brooke. Lucas was leaning his body on the wall trying to find a reason why Brooke was acting like this. The rest of the people were just waiting.

**JAMIE:** Uncle Lucas, is this my fault?

**LUCAS:** What? No, Jamie, this is not your fault. Why would it be?

**JAMIE:** Because, you know, every time I am in a wedding the wedding is cancelled.

**LUCAS:** Oh, Jamie, my wedding with Lindsay would have been a mistake. It wasn't your fault. We just realised that we were not meant to be. And today, well, today we still don't know what happened.

Jamie nodded sadly. Nathan walked to where Haley was standing.

**NATHAN:** It won't open if you stare at it, you know.

**HALEY:** I know, I just… We talked five three minutes before the ceremony was supposed to start and she said that she was coming and I left. What happened, Nathan?

**NATHAN:** I don't know what happened, Hales, but I do know that this isn't your fault.

**HALEY:** I know.

Just then they heard Brooke's scream. Nathan looked questioningly at Haley and immediately started running into the room Brooke and Julian were. Everyone followed him. As soon as he opened the door he saw Julian sitting at the floor holding Brooke and calling her name desperately. Julian looked back at them, his eyes full of tears. He saw Sam crying. Julian then turned his attention again to Brooke, stroking her hair and pleading her to open her eyes. He then noticed that he had blood on his hands and his shirt. His eyes opened wide. Everyone looked at Julian and Brooke shocked.

**NATHAN:** Someone call an ambulance. (he yelled and rushed to the side of Brooke). Come on baby girl, you have to open your eyes.

**JULIAN:** Brooke, please…(Julian cried)

**HALEY:** Deb, take the kids to the house, NOW. Sam, you better go too.

**SAM:** I am not leaving my mom.

**DEB:** Jenny, Jamie come on.

Deb walked to Lucas, who was holding Anna and took her out of his hands. Jamie looked back several times but Deb pulled him by his hand out.

**RACHEL:** (rushing in the room) The ambulance is on its way.

The minutes were passing, but the ambulance was nowhere to be found.

**JULIAN:** Where the hell is the ambulance? (He screamed looking at them)

No one could answer his question. Julian looked again at Brooke who looked so peaceful. Julian was still holding Brooke in his hands. Jake came inside running.

**JAKE:** The ambulance is here.

Julian lifted Brooke and run outside the church were the ambulance had just parked. They took Brooke from Julian's hands and took her inside putting her in the respirator. Julian hopped in the ambulance and they left to go to the hospital. Nathan, Haley and Sam run to Nathan's SUV and speeded down the road. Peyton, Lucas, Jake and Rachel run to the comet and followed Nathan.

After some minutes the ambulance arrived at the Tree Hill Hospital. During the drive Julian didn't talk, he just held her hand, squeezing it. As soon as they arrived at the hospital some doctors rushed to the ambulance and took Brooke to the emergency room. Julian run with them but a nurse stopped him, telling him that he is not allowed to go further. Julian tried to go inside the operating room but he had no luck. Julian leaned on the wall and slid slowly down, looking blankly at his hand, which were covered in blood.

After a while his and Brooke's friends run to him. Nobody said anything; they just sat on the chairs waiting for any news. Haley sat next to Nathan, placing her head on his shoulder. Peyton sat on the floor next to Julian, but Julian didn't even look at her. Rachel sat next to Sam, who was crying uncontrollably, trying to comfort her. Next to Rachel sat Jake, who was placing smoothing circles on her back. Lucas just stood staring at the window. For a while it was completely silent. Suddenly, Julian stood up and walked to the bathroom to wash his hands. He rubbed them really hard; he couldn't stand the thought that this blood was Brooke's. When he finished washing up his hands, he looked at the mirror and took a deep breath trying to make all these feelings that were inside him to go away. The breath caused the anger to come out and Julian punched the wall. He was so lost that he didn't even notice that his knuckles were bleeding. He tried to pull his pieces together. After a while Julian walked back to the waiting room, he sat next to Sam and hugged her tightly.

**JULIAN:** Everything is going to be ok.

Julian kissed her forehead. Everyone looked at Julian with a small smile. Although this was killing him, he was trying to comfort Sam. Everyone could see why he and Brooke were meant to be.

**SAM:** What if something isn't going to be ok? What if everything is going to be wrong? What do we do then?

Sam stared at Julian with her eyes full of tears and questions. Julian closed his eyes trying to hold back the tears and trying to hide the fear and the pain.

**JULIAN:** Everything is going to be ok.

He said again trying to convince himself too. Rachel noticed his bleeding hand, but didn't ask him what happened, she could imagine what happened. Again there was silence between them. Everyone was lost in his own thoughts, staring at the floor and not looking up. Julian looked for a while at Rachel, but noticed something, actually someone. Julian's eyes grew wider. He jumped of his seat and rushed to that person. Everyone looked at him and realised where he was going.

**JULIAN:** What the hell are you doing here? (he yelled)

**VICTORIA:** (closing her eyes) I came to see my daughter. (calmly)

**JULIAN:** You have no right to be here. You lost it. No get the hell out of here and stay away from my family. (He said clenching his teeth)

**VICTORIA:** I am not leaving. Brooke is my family too.

**JULIAN:** (laughed ironically) GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! IT' S YOUR FAULT. (he pushed Victoria backwards)

Everyone looked at him. Lucas and Nathan rushed to them and pulled Julian away from Victoria, who looked shocked at Julian. Julian tried to get free, but he couldn't. He was too exhausted emotionally to fight them back. The girls looked at Julian shocked. Julian was always calm. He never had even yelled or something. How could he attack a woman, although it was Victoria?

**NATHAN:** Man, what the hell? Do you want the security to throw you out?

Julian looked at Nathan with an unreadable expression.

**JULIAN:** It was supposed to be the happiest day of my life and she ruined it. What do you want me to do? (he cried)

Everyone looked at Julian puzzled. But after a moment the realisation hit them. Victoria was the one to blame for this AGAIN.

**JULIAN:**(looking at Victoria who stood at the exact same place) If anything happens to Brooke, I swear to god that I will kill you.

Just then the door of the emergency room opened and a doctor came out.


	59. Chapter 59

CHAPTER 59

When Julian saw the doctor he forgot about Victoria and run to him; so did everyone else. The doctor looked at Julian for a while.

JULIAN: What's going on I there? Is Brooke ok?

The doctor looked again at Julian, he had to tell him. The doctor gave Julian a paper.

**DOCTOR:** You have to sign this.

**JULIAN:** What is this? How is Brooke?

**DOCTOR:** Look, she is pretty bad.

When Julian heard the doctor say the Brooke was pretty bad his eyes started tearing up. He was hoping that it nothing was wrong, that it was just a scare, but deep down he knew it wasn't. He closed his eyes in pain. Haley squeezed his had to comfort him. Peyton hugged Sam.

**DOCTOR:** She lost a lot of blood and her body isn't strong enough to support the baby. We have to put her in surgery and take the baby out.

**JULIAN:** But she is only 5 months pregnant, the baby wont make it.

**DOCTOR:** You are right, probably the baby wont make it.

**LUCAS:** There must be another option.

**DOCTOR:** There is. We stopped the bleeding so we can just wait for her to wake.

**RACHEL:** Then why…

**DOCTOR:** Because there is no use. She is too weak to be able to recover, even if we give her medicines she will…

**NATHAN:** She will what?

**DOCTOR:** She probably won't ever wake up.

**HALEY:** And you take the baby?

**DOCTOR:** As I told, the baby isn't going to live probably.

**JAKE:** How about Brooke?

**DOCTOR:** There are more chances for her.

**PEYTON:** What do you mean more chances? Isn't she going to be ok?

**DOCTOR:** We hope so. Look I know it is hard for you to decide, but we have not much time. Every minute is very important.

Sam was sobbing in Peyton's arms. Peyton was trying to calm her but she couldn't. Julian sighed in frustration not knowing what to do. He looked at his friends desperately. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what he should do, what Brooke wanted him to do. He knew that if Brooke was to decide she would risk it and she would try to save the baby, but what would Julian do without her? What would everyone do without Brooke? Julian closed his eyes trying to think clearly about it. He didn't want to kill his child, but he didn't want to lose Brooke. He allowed some tears to roll his cheek and then looked at his friends. Almost everyone had tears in their eyes. Julian looked each of his friends in their faces trying to find the answer he was looking for, but nobody had one. He only decided when his eye caught Sam breaking down in Peyton's arms. How could Sam live without Brooke? Brooke was more than a mother for Sam. Brooke was the reason Sam was surviving. Julian took the pen from the doctor's hand and taking a deep breath he signed the papers.

**DOCTOR:** You did the right thing.

**JULIAN:** I just hope so.

While this happened Victoria was standing still there. She watched as Sam cried and as Julian couldn't decide what was right to do. She saw Julian pained face. She heard the doctor saying the Brooke and the baby might die and then some sobs that escaped from Brooke's friends. Victoria found herself crying after a long time. She couldn't believe she caused all this pain, which was too much even for her. Victoria felt as though someone had punched her in the stomach. Suddenly, the room started to become smaller and smaller and suffocating. Victoria turned and started running to the elevator. Her vision was blurred because of the tears. She got in the elevator and only then she started breathing. When the elevator reached the ground floor she ran into the hospital church. No one except for Victoria was in the church, not that Victoria would notice, she was too lost in her thoughts to notice it. Victoria fell on her knees.

**VICTORIA:** Please, don't let her die. It's not her fault. She doesn't deserve to die. She never harmed anyone; she is the best person on the world. Please, she has to be ok. I didn't want this to happen; I don't want my daughter to die. I didn't want to harm her; I just wanted her to come back to me. I wanted my daughter back and this was the only way I could think to make her come with me. I wanted to help her be successful and help her make her dreams to come true. I swear I didn't want to kill her. I thought that success is the most important thing in the world, but it is not. Now I know that love and having the people you love next to you is the most important thing. But this isn't Brooke's mistake; it's mine, so please help her. You have to help her. You have to help all these people who love her. I don't care what will happen to me, I don't care about my money are fame or whatever stupid and useless thing I have, take it all, just please, bring my daughter back.

Victoria was sobbing in the middle of the church. During all these years she almost never had entered a church and even if she did she was doing it because she had too. But this time was different, Victoria needed to let everything out and since the only person who ever loved her truly was dieing she felt the need to pray for her. It hurt her that Brooke was up there in the surgery, fighting for her life. Only now did she realize how important her daughter was to her and how much she loved Brooke.

**Waiting room**

Everyone was emotionally exhausted. Everyone was just sitting and crying, trying to take in what the doctor had just said, everyone except for Rachel. Rachel was trying to cheer them up, although she knew it was impossible. Julian was staring outside the window just wishing that Brooke would be ok. Haley was crying in Nathan's arms and Nathan was trying unsuccessfully to hold his tears back. Peyton was sitting on the floor holding her head in her hands and Lucas was sitting next to her, wiping some tears of his eyes. Jake was holding Sam.

**RACHEL:** Come on, guys, you cant be like this. Brooke is a fighter; she is going to be ok. You all know that Brooke wouldn't' leave us like this. Moping doesn't help. We have to be strong. Brooke would want us to be strong.

**JULIAN:** But she isn't here, Rachel. She might never come back to us and you know that it might happen, so just stop.

**RACHEL:** No, I am not going to stop. Brooke is strong, she is full of energy, and she isn't going to die. Brooke is… Brooke is Brooke. She is too stubborn to die.

**SAM:** Julian is right, Rachel. Even the doctor said that there are not many chances for either of them and even if she is going to be ok, loosing her child is going to kill her.

Rachel opened her mouth to say something, but Jake motioned her to not speak.

**RACHEL:** Everything IS going to be ok.

Rachel took a seat and after a while she excused herself and walked to the bathroom. Jake immediately walked after her.

**In the bathroom**

**JAKE:** Hey.

**RACHEL:** Hey.

**JAKE:** How are you doing?

**RACHEL**: I am fine.

**JAKE:** You know, you don't have to be the strong one here. It is normal for all og us to be sad.

Rachel started crying and Jake embraced her.

**RACHEL:** Brooke was always the strong one, the brave one. She was the one who was looking always at the bride side. She was the one who cheered us up and held us together; but now…

**JAKE:** Rachel, she still is.

**RACHEL:** What if she doesn't make it? What then? What is Sam going to do? What about Julian? What AM I going to do? I cant lose her. She promised me to be always here for me, to be my wingman. (Rachel started sobbing)

**JAKE:** She is going to be ok.

**RACHEL:** She has to be ok. (Jake nodded)

**JAKE:** Lets go back. We have to be all together for Brooke.


	60. Chapter 60

CHAPTER 60

Everyone was still in the waiting room, waiting impatiently for a doctor to come out. Julian was pacing back and forth, trying to shout out the bad thoughts about what could happen to Brooke and the baby. The rest were sitting on the chairs. Sam had fallen asleep in Haley's arms; she was crying for the last three hours uncontrollably and was exhausted. Three hours, three whole hours since the doctor asked Julian to sign these damn papers and no one had told them anything since then. Was Brooke alive? Was she doing ok? Was the baby dead? The waiting room was silent, nobody talked, it even seemed like they weren't breathing. While every one in the room was thinking of Brooke and the baby, Lucas couldn't help himself, but wondering what happened in the room before Brooke collapsed. He wanted to know why Julian attacked Victoria. Lucas couldn't stand the silence anymore. He opened his mouth to say something, but just then the door opened and the doctor came out. Everyone looked at him with both hope and fear. Hope that Brooke and the baby was ok and fear for what they would hear. Haley shook Sam to wake her and Sam immediately jumped.

**DOCTOR:** Ms. Davis is stable. She is in a critical situation, though, for the next 48 hours. The baby is still alive. She wouldn't be alive without the machines, we have put her on. I don't want you, though, to think that she is going to make it through. Her lungs aren't properly developed, actually most of her organs, so I don't think she will be able to live for a long time. I am sorry.

**JULIAN:** Can I see them?

**DOCTOR:** I am sorry, but you cant see Ms. Davis for another 30 minutes; you can though see your daughter, if you want.

Julian didn't really know what he wanted. He sure would love to see his daughter, but he didn't know if he could hold himself together after seeing the fragile baby. He didn't know if he was strong enough to face his daughter, cause he felt guilt, he didn't protect her and her mother. On the other hand, it might be his last chance to see how his daughter looked like. And he had to be strong for Brooke and for Sam. Sam, she probably was dieing to meet her little sister.

**JULIAN:** I'd love to. Can her sister see her too?

**DOCTOR:** Sure.

Julian nodded in appreciation and then went to Sam and put his arm protectively around her shoulders.

**JULIAN:** Come on, lets go see the new member of our crazy family.

Sam nodded unsure of what she was going to see and of how she would react. The doctor led them to the room where the baby was. The baby girl was in a sterile room, which Julian and Sam weren't allowed to enter yet, because any microbe would put the baby's life in danger. The room though was made by glass and they could see the baby. When Julian and Sam saw the baby they froze. They felt some tears forming in their eyes but managed to hold them back. It was so tiny. Its skin was wizened and had a purplish colour. It had a lot of machines around it. After some minutes both of them smiled. Julian couldn't help it, he grinned.

**JULIAN:** Wow. I couldn't imagine it feels that way when you first see your child.

**SAM:** Butterflies?

**JULIAN:** Oh yes. Do you feel them too?

**SAM:** Yes.

Julian hugged Sam tightly.

**SAM:** She is gorgeous.

**JULIAN:** Well, she is my daughter; she couldn't be anything less than gorgeous.

**SAM:** I am so going to teach her how to shoplift.

**JULIAN:** Don't even think of it Samantha.

They looked at each other and laughed. Although they knew that the doctor said that she wouldn't live for long, they pretended that she was ok. After 20 minutes of admiring the baby, they went back to the waiting room, where the other waited for them. When Julian and Sam came, everyone looked at the puzzled, because of the wide smiles they had on their faces.

**HALEY:** How is she?

**JULIAN:** She is simply gorgeous. Just like her mother. She is strong and stubborn. She is brave. Oh she also is the cutest baby girl on the planet.

**PEYTON:** And you realised all these things in what, 15 minutes?

**JULIAN:** She is my daughter.

**NATHAN:** Ha, man, you are such a goofy dad already.

**SAM:** Yes, he is.

**JULIAN:** So, Nathan and Haley, would you live to meet your godchild?

**HALEY:** What?

**JULIAN:** Don't tell Brooke I told you, she wanted to tell you herself.

**NATHAN:** Can we really see her?

**JULIAN:** Of course. You all can see her.

Sam led everyone to the room, while Julian waited for the doctor to ask him about Brooke. It was almost half an hour since the doctor told Julian that he would be able to see Brooke. While waiting Julian couldn't stop thinking.

What if Eleanor dies? What if Brooke doesn't wake up in time to see her? What if Brooke doesn't wake up at all? What if… Julian, you have to stop with the "what ifs", they are driving you crazy.

Suddenly Julian's happy grin turned into a sad frown. He realized that his baby girl was too weak and too small to survive. He knew it from the first time the doctor talked to him, but he just now realized how hard it would be. And as the minutes passed and no one was coming, he couldn't stop, but losing his hope. When he first saw Eleanor he started making all these dreams, but how was he able to make dreams for someone who wouldn't probably live? How was he supposed to react? Spending time with her and getting closer to her? Was he supposed to enjoy every second next to her and be happy, while he knows that she wont be here with them for a long time?

His thoughts were interrupted by his friends.

**JAKE:** Man, are you ok?

**JULIAN:** Ugh, yeah, I was just.. ugh..

They all could see that Julian was far from ok and they could see why. They felt the same way. Just then the doctor came out again.

**DOCTOR:** Well, is still sleeping, we don't know when and if she is going to wake up, but she is strong. So, you can go see her, but for now I would recommend that only one goes in her room. She still is weak and she needs rest. So who is coming?

Everyone looked at Julian, who was looking at his feet. He could feel everyone looking at him and it made it even more difficult for him. He wanted to see Brooke, to hold her in his arms, to feel her, but his feet didn't seem to want to move. How was he supposed to face Brooke, to tell her that their baby girl is going to die soon? That would break her. He knew how much Brooke loved this child and how badly she longed to hold her daughter. And seeing her breaking down would kill him. He was supposed to be the strong one here, but he couldn't. What if Brooke wouldn't wake up?

**PEYTON:** Julian…

**JULIAN:** I cant.

Julian started walking to the exit. Peyton looked at the doctor and he nodded with understanding.

**PEYTON:** I 'll go talk to him.

Everyone nodded with concern in their faces.


	61. Chapter 61

CHAPTER 61

Julian was sitting on a bench out of the hospital, holding his head in his hands. Peyton walked slowly to the bench and sat next to him. They sat there for a while in silence. Peyton knew that Julian needed time; everything was happening so fast and things were so messed up.

**JULIAN:** I cant do this, Peyton.

**PEYTON:** (squeezing his knee) I know it's difficult, Julian, but I also know you and I know that you can.

**JULIAN:** You don't get it, Peyton. Some hours ago we were so happy and then, she collapsed in my arms. Her blood is still on my shirt. The doctor said she might die. Our baby girl will die. I cant go in there and face her. I just cant see her lying on the bed. I cant tell her that our baby... (Julian's voice faded)

**PEYTON:** You know that Brooke is too strong to leave this way. And your daughter, she isn't dead and you don't know if she will die. Look, I know it hurts, but you love and need Brooke and she loves and needs you. (Peyton tried to make her voice strong to convince Julian, although she was scared herself)

**JULIAN:** I do love her, that's why I cant. It's going to kill her knowing that our baby isn't ok.

**PEYTON:** Maybe, but not having you there, by her side, it's more difficult; for both of you.

**JULIAN:** She needs to be ok, Peyton; she needs to wake up. I need her.

Julian let some tears roll down his cheeks. Peyton hugged Julian tightly.

**PEYTON:** It's ok, everything is going to be ok, Jules.

After a while of crying in Peyton's arms Julian wiped his tears and looked at Peyton.

**JULIAN:** I am sorry.

**PEYTON:** You don't have to be. It's understandable to be scared. Should we go inside now?

Julian nodded. Peyton stood up and offered him her hand. Julian looked at it, took a deep breath and using Peyton's hand he stood up. They slowly made their way to the waiting room not talking. In the waiting room, they all were waiting for Peyton to come back, hopefully with Julian. They were relieved to see Julian following Peyton. A nurse was there waiting to lead the one to Brooke's room. Julian didn't say anything; he just made his way to where the nurse was waiting. He nodded to the nurse letting her know that he would visit Brooke and the turned to Peyton.

**JULIAN:** Thanks.

And then he turned to follow the nurse. Once the nurse showed him Brooke's room she left. Julian couldn't make his feet move. He stayed for a while out of Brooke's room, trying to think of how he should act. After what seemed to him hours, but was about 10 minutes he signed and opened the door slowly. When he saw Brooke's body lying on the hospital bed lifeless, he felt the tears forming in his eyes but he managed to hold them back. He walked hesitantly towards Brooke and sat at the chair next to her bed.

**JULIAN:** Hey, Brookie, (his voice came out shaking) how are you doing? You know, I saw our baby girl. She is beautiful. You have to wake up to see her yourself.

Julian closed his eyes in pain. Some tears appeared in his eyes. He took Brooke's hand in his and kissed it.

**JULIAN:** Please, you have to wake up, Sam needs you, our baby girl needs you, I need you. You have to. I cant do this alone.

Julian placed one of his hands on Brooke's cheek, caressing it with his thumb. He wished that Brooke would open her eyes, but Brooke didn't. He wanted to believe that everything would get better, but he couldn't. He wanted to say so many things to Brooke, but he felt like someone had taken his voice. So, he just sat there, on the uncomfortable chair, in a deafening silence, holding Brooke's hand near to his heart and watching the love of his life lying unconscious, breathing with the help of a machine. He sat there completely numb, struggling for air, fighting with his own daemons. Julian was so focused on Brooke, that he lost the track of time, he didn't even hear the door open. He then felt a hand on his shoulder; he turned around and saw a nurse looking at him with sympathy.

**NURSE:** I think it's time for you to leave the room. She needs to rest.

**JULIAN:** How long have I been here?

**NURSE:** Almost 45 minutes.

**JULIAN:** Could you give me 5 more minutes?

**NURSE:** I'll be waiting for you outside.

Julian nodded in appreciation; Julian watched as the nurse walked outside and closed slowly the door behind her. Then, Julian turned to face Brooke, never letting go of her hand.

**JULIAN:** Well, even with you sleeping, time passes by fast. So, I guess I have to leave, but I promise I will be outside.

Julian stood up, kissed her palm and let her hand find its way on the bed. He leaned on her and kissed her forehead for several minutes, closing his eyes. He then moved his lips to her cheek, feeling her soft skin burn his lips.

**JULIAN:** I love you, Brooke Penelope Davis.

With that he turned and left her room. As soon as Julian stepped out, everyone looked at him waiting for some news, but Julian just shrugged his shoulders.

**JULIAN:** She is unconscious. (he looked at his feet)

**Some hours later**

**JULIAN:** You guys don't need to stay here. We wont be able to see her until tomorrow, so there is no need of you to stay.

**LUCAS:** Man, you should go and rest too. You look a mess and you need to change to something more comfortable.

**JULIAN:** I am fine. I will stay here. Haley, could you, please, take Sam with you, I don't want her to be home alone?

**SAM:** No way, Julian, I am not leaving the hospital.

**JULIAN:** I am not asking you to leave, Sam; you will leave.

**SAM:** But why? I have the right to stay here. She is my mother. (Sam was screaming)

**JULIAN:** Hey, come here, Sam. You know that Brooke wouldn't want you to stay here. And she would kill me for letting you.

**SAM:** I know, but I want to be here if anything happens.

**JULIAN:** Look, I 'll be here and if something happens I promise to call you. You have to go with Haley, get some sleep and you can come tomorrow again.

**SAM:** But…

Sam wanted so badly to stay at the hospital, to be with Julian and most of all to be with Brooke, but seeing Julian's eyes pleading her to leave; she knew that she should do as told. She knew that Julian had enough in his head and didn't want to make him worry about her, plus she was too exhausted to fight him back.

**SAM:** Ok. But call as if anything changes.

**JULIAN:** I will.

Julian hugged Sam. He thought that it would be difficult to convince Sam to leave the hospital, but he was surprised that she agreed that easy. But after all, Sam was more mature than she wanted people to believe she was.

**HALEY:** Ok, kiddo, lets go.

Haley opened her arms, waiting for Sam to break the embrace with Julian. Julian kissed her head.

**JULIAN:** I love you, Samson.

**SAM:** Love you too.

Haley, Nathan, Sam, Peyton and Lucas left.

**RACHEL:** Are you sure you don't me to stay?

**JULIAN:** Thanks, but there is no use from you to stay. Go home.

**JAKE:** You sure man? We could stay.

**JULIAN:** Jake, you have a daughter, she needs you. Look, I appreciate you wanting to stay, but I can manage it.

**RACHEL:** Ok. See you tomorrow.

**JAKE:** Bye, man.

**JULIAN:** Bye.

Julian sat on a chair and held his head with his hands. Could he really manage it? That's when he felt someone sitting next to him.


	62. Chapter 62

CHAPTER 62

Julian didn't have the strength to look who was sitting next to him and he didn't care. He then felt a hand on his back and then he felt the need to see who was trying to comfort him. He turned his head and then it's when he flinched at the touch of the woman who was sitting next to him. But he was too tired to fight with her.

**JULIAN:** You sure have a nerve. (ironically)

Victoria looked at her feet because of the guilt she felt. She didn't know what she should tell him. Should she say that she was sorry, that she didn't mean any of this, that she felt like shit for all of this? Suddenly, she felt tears appearing in her eyes, but she didn't bother to stop them, she had cried so many times today that she didn't really care.

**JULIAN:** Wow, is queen stone-heart crying? Watch out Victoria, you will ruin your make up.

Victoria closed her eyes in pain. It was now that she realized that she had started to become the heartless bitch she was pretending to be for so many years, to protect her heart. After the years she got lost into her own game. They both sat into silence for a while.

**VICTORIA:** When I was a child, I lived in Tree Hill. My father was one of the richest people in town and he wanted me to continue what he had begun. My mother was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She had always been rebellious and my father was jealous of her. Despite their differences, they both were ambitious. They never gave me the chance to live like the most kids in my age. I always was the weird, rich stranger. One day my father saw my mother talking to some man and he got mad and they got into a big fight, which caused my mother to leave us. I was heartbroken. Since that day my father cared only about his business, but he was also doing everything to not lose me. He had planned my entire life, so that I would help him make his business GREAT. When this happened, I was madly in love with a boy who wasn't wealthy or the school king. He was just a boy who loved me for who I was. When my mother left, my father became obsessed with me and my career. I was only 17 when he decided that I should get married to someone, so that his parents would help with his company, because he had messed it up. He knew I was in love with someone else, but he didn't care. I got married, as he wanted, to Brooke's father. Richard never loved me, neither did I, but at least I was pretending. He just used me for sex. After three years of marriage we started love each other, though, we weren't in love but we had a special bond, actually that was what I thought. Then he told me that he wanted to have a boy with me and I got pregnant. It was a girl, my little Brooke. But as soon as I started getting fat he started having affairs with his secretaries. He left me. I was pregnant and alone, so I went back to my home, to my dad. Do you know what he told me? "Get out of here you little slut, go back to your husband and stop being like your mother." I did what he told me, again. I had dreams, that I never would be able to make true. I got depressed.

Victoria was crying while she said those things to Julian. She had never said them to anyone, she hadn't even thought of them for so many years. Julian wasn't looking at her, he was looking at his hands. He didn't know what to do. Should he tell her that he didn't care what crap she was talking about? He would have done it, but then, he was curious to see what she would say. Was she going to defend herself for what she did? Why was she telling this story to HIM?

**JULIAN:** Why are you telling me all this Victoria?

**VICTORIA:** (Victoria didn't answer his question, she just looked at him and continued) That's when I decided that I would never allow anyone to break my heart again. I said to myself that it was time to start being though and cold. And at first it was easy, but after some time I started to become that person. A heartless bitch; that's how everyone called me, my friends, my husband, my father, even my daughter. But Brooke had every right to call me like this. She was the innocent little girl that just happened to come at the wrong time. I was lost when she was born; I didn't know how to be a mother. In some way she reminded me of the way her father treated me and since I couldn't stop being cold, she had to suffer. And then I realized that I started to lose her. She was slipping away and I couldn't stand watch her leave me, I couldn't stand that even my own daughter left me, like my mother had done, my father, my husband, even that high school boy who claimed that loved me. I couldn't let her go and I couldn't break the walls I had built so many years ago to protect my heart. I know that I tried to make her come back using the wrong way, I know now. I know I am a horrible mother. I have made so many mistakes with Brooke, but I made them because I loved her. (stops talking for a while and takes something out of her purse) I know that you hate me and I know that Brooke hates me… That's why I am never going to come around you again. But, please, give her this when she wakes up. It's the 100% of the company and a letter.

**JULIAN:** Why are you doing this Victoria? Why now? Do you think that this will make you feel better? Less guilty? Are you doing this for redemption?(It's the first time Julian looked at her)

**VICTORIA:** I don't even know. But I know that this doesn't erase what I did and I know that it won't make either Brooke or me forget what I did. I just…I don't know.

**JULIAN:** You know, I think you should tell this story to Brooke, not to me. You should be the one giving her this letter, because leaving isn't the way to make it better. It is like you are abandoning her again.

Victoria looked at his eyes and he could see the pain. She smiled weekly at him, even appreciatively, mumbling an "I know", she wiped some tears and stood up, making her way out.

**JULIAN:** Just so you know, Brooke doesn't hate you. She might pretend hating you, she might be mad at you, but at the end of the day she loves you, even after what you did.

**VICTORIA:** (without turning to look at him) I know. That's what hurts the most.

With that she left.

**Next day**

Julian hadn't managed to sleep all night. He was thinking of Brooke and her dimpled smile, the dreams they shared about their daughter and their late talks. He was even thinking of Victoria and what she said. During their talk yesterday, he had seen a human with a heart, he had seen tears, he had heard her revealing her greatest secrets, he had felt the pain in her voice; but still he couldn't stop himself from hating her. It was still 6am, when a nurse came to the waiting room, telling him that he could go see Brooke. He immediately jumped up and went to her room. Julian was sitting on a chair next to Brooke's bed, talking to her for an hour when he heard a knock on the door.

**JULIAN:** Come in.

Haley, Nathan and Sam came in.

**HALEY:** Hey, how is she doing?

**JULIAN:** The same. The doctor will come around 9 to check on her.

**NATHAN:** How are you doing man?

**JULIAN:** I am ok.

Sam didn't say anything to Julian. She just walked in the room and sat on the chair next to Brooke, opposed to Julian.

**SAM:** Hey, mom. How are you doing? I know that you can hear me. You always can, even if I try my best to be quiet. I think you slept enough. You always say that I am the one who sleeps so many hours, but I guess you like to sleep too. But hey, you have to daughter to take care of and Julian, who seems that he hasn't slept all night just to talk to you. You know that when he starts talking, he cant stop; only you talking can stop him. (Sam smiles while saying these things)

**JULIAN:** Hey, that's not fair. I don't talk all the day.

**SAM:** Whatever, dude, I am talking to Brooke, not to you.

Julian smiled at Sam and her effort to wake Brooke. After a while Rachel and Jake came, then Peyton and Lucas. They all tried to wake her up by telling her things. They tried all the ways.

"Hey, slut, ok, you won. You got all the attention, now stop playing and wake up cause I don't know if I can handle being alone with Julian" Rachel said naughtily.

"Brooke, if you don't wake up soon, you are not my best friend any more" Peyton tried.

"Tiger, please, you have to wake up. I miss you. We all miss you. We need you." Haley begged her

"Could you stop being so stubborn Davis? Ok, whatever it is you have to face it, not run away" Nathan said.

"Hey, pretty girl. You are crazy, you know that? You have to wake up now." Lucas said.

Haley and Nathan even brought Jamie to see her and hopefully wake her.

"Auntie Brooke, I don't like this game, it scares me. Could you please open your eyes and I promise to be the best kid in the world" Nothing worked though.


	63. Chapter 63

CHAPTER 63

**JULIAN:** What do you mean you don't know?

**DOCTOR:** I don't know.

**JULIAN:** She 's been sleeping for 4 days, you cant just say that you don't know what else to do. You have to wake her.

**DOCTOR:** Look, I am not gonna lie to you Julian. Brooke should have woken up until now. Four days in a coma are a lot for conditions like hers. We did everything we could to wake her, but we cant force her to wake. It's up to her now. We did every test we could, but physically she seems ok. The only thing we can al do is wait and pray to God for help.

**JULIAN:** Is there any chance she wont…? (Julian couldn't say it out loud)

**DOCTOR:** It's too soon to answer.

Julian nodded and left the doctor's office. It has been four days since their supposed wedding day and Brooke was still unconscious. During these four days, Julian had barely left Brooke's room. He left once to go take a shower and change his wedding clothes and other than that he left the room only if he needed to go to toilet. He hadn't slept much. He had slept about 5 hours, but it was an uncomfortable sleep, which was full of nightmares. He ate only when someone was there pressuring him. Everyone was worrying about Brooke, but also everyone was happy about the fact that Eleanor was still alive, fighting for her life. Although she was getting weaker by every hour that past, the doctors where impressed by the strength this little girl had. However, the doctors didn't believe that the baby would live for more than a week.

For four days Brooke's room was full of people that loved her. Rachel, Peyton, Haley, Nathan, Lucas, Millie, Mouth, Skills, Jake; they all were there to give her strength and support her and Julian. Sam was there also, but only afternoons, when she was done with her housework, because he didn't want her to neglect her lessons. They all were trying to make Julian go to his house and get some rest, but he was denying to leave the hospital.

It was night again and everyone in Brooke's room was getting ready to leave.

**NATHAN:** Hey, man, you can go to your house. I can stay here to be with Brooke.

**JULIAN:** I am not leaving her, Nate. I want to be next to her when she opens her eyes.

**NATHAN:** Ok.

After a while everyone was gone except for Julian, who was still sitting on the chair next to Brooke. He was exhausted both physically and mentally. He was tired and felt alone and lost without Brooke. His mind was twisted, he wanted to be to the incubator next to his daughter, but he needed to feel Brooke. However, right now he was too tired to think so he laid his head on Brooke's bed to rest for a bit, but without realizing it he fell asleep.

**Naley house**

Nathan, Haley and Sam had returned to the house about half an hour earlier and Sam had gone directly to the guest room where she slept, since Julian wouldn't allow her to stay home alone. Sam was trying to be strong. Since the first night she hadn't cried again, but she was too worried about Brooke. Sam was now going through a scrapbook from her, Brooke and Julian remembering all the good times they had, while some silent tears rolled down her cheeks. Haley knocked on the door and Sam immediately wiped the tears off of her cheeks.

**SAM:** Come in.

**HALEY:** Hey, kiddo, how are you doing? (closes the door)

**SAM:** I 'm fine.

**HALEY:** You don't have to pretend, Sam. Even if you don't say it, I know you are not fine.

**SAM:** I just… I 'm scared, Hales. It's like, I just found out how it is to live in a family and I cant lose it. Brooke is more than a mother to me and I cant accept losing her. I don't know if I can get through this.

**HALEY:** Hey, come here. You wont lose Brooke. She is going to be ok.

**SAM:** Stop telling me this. Everyone says that she is going to be ok, that everything is going to be fine. We don't know if she is going to wake up. What if she doesn't? I don't want to stay without a family again.

**HALEY:** Don't ever say that again, Sam, you hear me? You will never stay without a family again. Even if Brooke… You have Julian who loves you, you have me and Nathan and all these people who care about you. And Brooke WILL be ok. Look, I know it is difficult, but you have to wait and believe in Brooke.

**SAM:** I am tired of waiting, Haley. The doctors say that she should have woken but she hasn't. I don't know if I can take one more day of waiting for her to wake without knowing if that will ever happen. And you know that Brooke wont be ok even if she is going to be physically ok.

**HALEY:** And you know Brooke too Sam. She is a survivor, she is strong and she is stubborn. Do you think that this woman isn't going to fight to get back to normal?

**SAM:** This woman yes. But a woman who may lose her child in any second, I doubt it.

**Hospital**

Julian was still asleep on Brooke's bed. It was almost one hour and he hadn't seen any nightmare, he was actually smiling in his sleep. He was still holding Brooke's small hand in between his. He was dreaming of her. He was dreaming of his happy fiancée. In his dream they had gotten married and their little baby girl was ok. They were at the beach playing all together. Sam was there too. He was chasing after Brooke. His plan was to catch her and throw her into the water. When he caught Brooke and lifted her she started kicking and pushing him. That's when his dream ended. He felt something move in his hands. He slowly opened his eyes and rubbed the sleep away. He looked at is hand where he had felt something moving, it was Brooke's hand. He looked at Brooke, hopefully that she had regained consciousness, but Brooke was still sleeping.

**JULIAN:** Great, now I imagine things. Thank you, Brooke.

He continued staring at her hand when he saw her finger moving a bit. Julian's eyes opened widely and he started scream asking for a nurse or doctor to check on Brooke. Five minutes later a nurse came in running.

**NURSE:** What happened, Julian?

**JULIAN:** She moved her fingers.

**NURSE:** Are you sure?

**JULIAN:** Yeah, she moved them twice. I felt it.

**NURSE:** Ok. Did she open her eyes or say something.

**JULIAN:** No, but she moved her fingers. Isn't it a good sign?

**NURSE:** I don't want to disappoint you, Julian, but many people who are in coma move their fingers without waking up.

**JULIAN:** But…

Julian looked down at his feet. When he first had felt a soft touch on his hand he thought that his desire to feel it, made him believe that he felt it. But the second time, he saw it, he was sure and he was happy, because it meant that Brooke would wake up soon. He was ecstatic even, until the nurse told him that it didn't mean Brooke would wake up. And she was right. Brooke had moved her fingers ten minutes ago and since then nothing. Now he felt even more disappointed and exhausted. But then…

**BROOKE:** Julian.

Her voice was too rapsy and his name came out as a whisper that was hardly audible, but Julian heard it. He always was able too hear whatever Brooke said, even her thoughts. He turned around and saw Brooke's eyes blinking to adjust to the lights. He then ran next to her. Brooke could see that he was crying, but the tears were tears of joy. Julian cupped her face and crashed his lips to hers. Brooke was confused but didn't say anything. She missed the feeling of Julian's lips. Julian pulled away and looked into her hazel eyes that he had missed so much these 4 days. His tears were rolling down his cheeks and some were wetting Brooke's face, but none of them seemed to care. Julian was lost in Brooke's eyes. Brooke raised her hand and placed it on Julian's cheek and wiped some tears away. Julian immediately put his hand on hers and pulled it to his lips kissing it.

**JULIAN:** I missed you. Never scare me like this.

Brooke didn't say anything. She just placed her other hand on her belly, trying to feel her baby. Brooke's eyes widened in panic, when she felt nothing.

**BROOKE:** (with a shaky voice) Where is my baby?


	64. Chapter 64

CHAPTER 64

When Julian heard Brooke's voice he was extremely happy. He couldn't believe that she was awake. It now seemed to him like Brooke was sleeping for what seemed months and he realized how much he missed her. He missed her so much that he forgot that Brooke didn't know about the baby and that he should tell her. Julian looked into Brooke's eyes with pain.

**JULIAN:** Brooke… (silence)

**BROOKE:** Is she…

By looking into Julian's eyes Brooke new that something was wrong with the baby and since it wasn't inside her anymore, the only thing she could imagine was that her daughter was dead and this thought scared her shitless. And Julian silence wasn't helping her, so she tried to ask him if her thoughts were true, but she couldn't say the word "dead".

**JULIAN:** Brooke, no.

When Julian answered Brooke let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. She closed her eyes and then smiled a bit.

**BROOKE:** Where is she? I want to see her.

**JULIAN:** Brooke…

**BROOKE:** Take me to her Julian, please.

**JULIAN:** Brooke, I don't know if you should, she…

**BROOKE:** I want to see her Julian. (She said angry)

Julian was afraid that taking Brooke to their baby girl would break her, because then she would realize that their daughter was too weak to survive in this world. Brooke had just woke up and, although he knew he was being selfish, he wanted to be with her alone for a while, but he knew that if she saw their baby she would probably shut him out. But seeing her angry and hurt broke his heart so he nodded his head.

**NURSE:** I will ask to bring you a wheelchair.

Brooke nodded. She was so eager to see her daughter but she was afraid of what she should expect to see. But she knew that she already adored her. A nurse came in with a wheelchair, but Julian said that he could handle it, so the nurse left. He lifted Brooke from the bed and placed her on the wheelchair and the wheeled her to the room their daughter was.

**JULIAN:** Are you ready?

**BROOKE:** Yes.

Julian turned right to the corridor where the little girl was kept and there they were. As soon as Brooke saw her baby girl a smile cracked on her face. Suddenly some tears fell from her eyes, but to Julian's surprise they were happy tears.

**BROOKE:** Julian she is wonderful.

**JULIAN:** I know. She is our daughter, Brooke.

Julian squeezed Brooke's shoulder in an attempt to show her that he is there for her if she needs him, but she seemed so happy and excited that she didn't react to his act of love. After a while of looking at their daughter, a nurse approached them and took Brooke to run her through some tests. That's when Julian let the breath he was holding since he told Brooke about the baby. Then he smiled, because he realized that Brooke was awake. And then he remembered their other "daughter". He smiled again. He couldn't wait to tell her that Brooke had opened her eyes. He took out his cell phone and dialled a number. He waited and waited, but no one was picking it up. Only when he was ready to hang up he heard a voice at the other end of the phone.

**HALEY:** Julian, what happened?

**JULIAN:** You have to come to the hospital.

**HALEY:** (terrified) What happened? Is Brooke ok? Oh God, tell me that Brooke is ok?

**JULIAN:** Haley, calm down, she is perfect. She woke up.

**HALEY:** What? Really? Oh God. That is great. Where is she?

**JULIAN:** She is with the doctors.

**HALEY:** Does she know about the baby? (hesitantly)

**JULIAN:** Yeah. (It comes out more like a sigh)

**HALEY:** And?

**JULIAN:** She seems to be fine.

**HALEY:** Ok.

**JULIAN:** Now, come here. I am sure she'll be thrilled to see you. Wake Sam up and bring her too.

**HALEY:** Ok.

**Naley's house.**

Haley had just got to bed. She had been in Sam's room comforting the teenager. Sam had cried until she fell asleep half an hour ago. Haley was now in her bedroom, where Nathan was sleeping noisily. She brushed her teeth, put on her pyjamas and laid on her bed. Nathan's hand went automatically around her waist and her head found it's way on his chest. She had started falling asleep when she heard a noise. At first she didn't know what it was, but then she realized it was the phone. That's when she jumped of the bed and run downstairs to pick it up. When she heard Julian's voice she freaked out. She was afraid that something bad had happened, because it seemed as though lately only bad things happened in Tree Hill. When she heard that Brooke was awake, though, she let out a sigh of relief. When she hung up the phone, she saw a puzzled Nathan looking at her.

**NATHAN:** What happened? (worried)

**HALEY:** Brooke woke up. (happily)

**NATHAN:** What?

**HALEY:** She woke up Nate. Come on, lets get dressed and go to the hospital.

**Hospital**

Julian was outside of Brooke's room waiting for the doctor to come out when he saw Sam, Nathan and Haley running to where he was. Sam run and fell into Julian's embrace. Julian held her tightly and kissed her head.

**SAM:** Where is she? I want to see her.

**JULIAN:** Well, she is with the doctors.

**NATHAN:** How s she doing?

**JULIAN:** Surprisingly, very well. We went to see Eleanor.

**SAM:** Oh.

**NATHAN:** How did she react?

**JULIAN:** She was happy to see her.

**HALEY:** Does Brooke know that Eleanor is…?

**JULIAN:** Yes.

Just then the doctor came out.

**HALEY:** How is she?

**DOCTOR:** Well, she is great. She has recovered completely and I think that tomorrow she can go back home.

**SAM:** Can we see her now?

**DOCTOR:** Yeah, but don't overdo it.

**NATHAN:** Ok.

The doctor left and they all headed in the room. When Brooke saw them, she smiled. She had missed them so much.

**BROOKE:** Hey, I missed you so much. I was told that was unconscious for 4 days.

**SAM:** We missed you too, Brooke.

Sam went and hugged her. Brooke hugged her back and kissed her forehead.

**HALEY:** Hey, tiger, you scared us. You know that?

**BROOKE:** I am sorry, Hales. (Haley hugs her)

**HALEY:** It's ok, as long as you promise to never do that again.

**BROOKE:** Promise. Hey, Nate.

**NATHAN:** Oh, hey Davis. It was about time.

**BROOKE:** I missed you too, Nate.

Everyone laughed. They talked for a while and after a while Brooke had fallen asleep. They all were happy and smiling, but Julian had started to be pensive. Haley could tell that something was bothering him, but she didn't want to destroy the happy moment. After a while Nathan and Sam went to the coffee shop across the street and Haley said that she would stay with Julian, to keep him company, but she wanted to ask him what was going on. But as soon as Nathan and Sam left Julian talked first.

**JULIAN:** Haley, can I ask you something?


	65. Chapter 65

CHAPTER 65

Haley didn't know what to expect. Julian seemed lost during their time with Brooke and she knew that it must have been something difficult. She didn't know what he would ask her, but whatever it was she would help him. Haley nodded.

**JULIAN:** I know that you have been in a similar situation and I need you to tell me what to do.

**HALEY:** Ok, you are kind of freaking me out, Julian.

**JULIAN:** The other night… Victoria came here and found me. She talked to me about some stuff that happened in her life, but that's not the point. She gave me this (takes out of his pocket the letter) and asked me to give to Brooke. And I know that Brooke has the right to know about that, but she is too vulnerable to deal with it right now. With all the stuff going on with Eleanor I don't want her to think about Victoria.

**HALEY:** Well…Look, I know that you care about her and that you want to protect her, but maybe she needs to know what Victoria wants to tell her. And knowing Brooke, I can tell the she needs it.

**JULIAN:** I know. But what if that makes her sad or...

**HALEY:** Ok. I know that it is a rough decision and truth to be told if Nathan was Brooke I don't know if I would be able to do tell him about his father, but Brooke needs some closure with her mother and maybe it's the only chance they will ever have. Just give it to her and she will decide if she is ready to read it.

**JULIAN:** Guess you are right. Thanks Haley.

Julian hugged Haley and just then Nathan and Sam came in with the coffees.

**NATHAN:** Dude, that's my wife. (He said jokingly)

**Next morning**

Julian fell asleep on the bed with Brooke. It was the first time since the wedding day he had slept on a bed. And although the bed was a small one, it felt to him so great to be able to sleep with his certain brunette that he had missed so much. When he woke up the next morning he didn't find her on the bed and momentarily he freaked out. He jumped off the bed and headed out of the room. He looked around but couldn't find her.

**NURSE:** She is with the baby.

A nurse said from behind him. Julian turned and saw that it was the old nurse, the one that would keep him company the previous night. Julian looked at her and nodded appreciatively. Julian walked to the room where their baby girl was and saw Brooke standing, watching her. Her face seemed so calm and peaceful, as did her body. She even had a small smile on her face. Julian walked from beside her and rapped his arms around her small frame. He had missed this feeling too. He kissed her temple and they stood there for a while.

**BROOKE:** I cant make myself leave. I could stay here and watch her forever.

**JULIAN:** I know. Me too. Brooke we need to talk.

**BROOKE:** Do we need to?

**JULIAN:** Brooke.

**BROOKE:** Ok.

Brooke and Julian walked to Brooke's room. Brooke sat on her bed and Julian sat on the chair. Julian looked at Brooke and didn't know where to start, but he knew that he had to. He took a deep breath.

**JULIAN:** A couple of days ago, Victoria came and talked to me.

As soon as Brooke heard her mother's name she stood up and walked to the door. Julian grabbed her arm and stopped her from leaving.

**JULIAN:** Brooke…

**BROOKE:** I don't want to hear it, Julian. I don't care what she said.

**JULIAN:** Could you just listen to me?

**BROOKE:** If it is about her, no. I don't care.

**JULIAN:** Please, Brooke. Let me tell you what I want and then decide if it is worth it ok?

**BROOKE:** Ok. (She rolled her eyes and sat back on her bed)

**JULIAN:** Look, I don't care about her, but I know that you care and don't try to deny it, cause I know you Brooke and I know it hurts you. She came here and it was the first time I saw emotion in her eyes. We talked about stuff and she… she gave me this to give you. (He hands her the envelope and the contract with the 100% of the company.) I just thought that you should know.

Brooke looked at Julian's hand holding the envelope and the contract. She didn't care about what her mother wanted to tell her. It was her fault that she was in here and she didn't even gave her these herself. She hesitantly took them from Julian's hand, just then the door opened and Rachel came in screaming happily.

**RACHEL:** Brooke. Oh god. I don't believe it. You look so…Brooke. Come here. (She hugs Brooke) I missed you slut.

**BROOKE:** I know you missed me whore, but I need to breath. (She said pushing Rachel away)

**RACHEL:** Ok, I am sorry. So, when are you going to go home?

**BROOKE:** Today. (enthusiastically)

**RACHEL:** Great.

**BROOKE:** Come on. Lets go see Eleanor, while you fill me up with everything that happened these four days.

Brooke took Rachel's hand and dragged her outside. Before she left the room she dropped what Julian gave her in the litter bin. Julian watched her and when she was out of the room, he walked to the litter bin and got them out of there and placed them in his pocket. He left the room too and went to find the doctor so that he could sign the paper for Brooke to leave.

Brooke and Rachel were walking to the room Eleanor was, and chit chatting about random things. When they reached the room they saw nurses running in and out like crazy and doctors doing the same. Brooke freaked out; she didn't know what she should do. She ran to the door but a nurse pushed her back not allowing her to enter the room.

**BROOKE:** What is going on? What happened? Is she ok? Somebody tell me, please. (She begged)

Brooke was asking questions the nurses, who were too busy to answer to her. Julian came running because he had heard the noise. He saw Brooke screaming and trying to get inside and Rachel trying to pull her away from the room. Julian ran to Brooke and hugged her tightly, taking her away, trying to calm her. Brooke was fighting against him. She wanted to go inside the room, to be next to her daughter, but the more she fought the tighter he held her.

**JULIAN:** Shhh. It's going to be ok. Let them help her.

**BROOKE:** I want to be with her.

Brooke screamed. She wasn't crying, she just wanted desperately to go in the room. After a while Julian calmed her and they both sat at the chairs waiting for someone to tell them what just happened and more important if their baby was ok. Rachel sat next to Brooke squeezing her knee to give her courage. Rachel saw Peyton and Lucas running to their place. Peyton went directly to Brooke and hugged her, but Brooke didn't do anything. She just looked lost. After a while the door to the room opened and the doctor came out. Brooke jumped of her seat and run to him.

**DOCTOR:** there were some complication's and…

**BROOKE:** Is she alive?

Sorry for all the drama and the baby and Brooke. I know that it is too much but it has to happen for the story's sake.


	66. Chapter 66

CHAPTER 66

**DOCTOR:** She is, but the complication made things really difficult for her. I don't know for how long we will be able to hold her in life. We will really try, but she came out really early and she already has been alive for 5 days, which is a lot of time for her. I am really sorry.

Brooke let out a sigh of relief, at least Eleanor was alive she thought. She looked at Julian, who seemed like he had seen a ghost. Brooke knew that it was really difficult for Julian. He hadn't sleep for four days and he was worried for both the baby and her. Brooke turned and hugged Julian really tightly caressing his hair.

**BROOKE:** She is going to be ok, Julian.

**JULIAN:** How do you know? What if she doesn't?

**BROOKE:** I know she will be ok. And in a year we will remember this and laugh.

Brooke was trying to convince Julian as much as herself. She knew that it was almost impossible to happen but she still had hope.

**One week later **

The doctor's had come to the conclusion that the baby would soon die, so they thought that letting Brooke and Julian in the room was no difference. They couldn't make things worse. Brooke was in the room sitting on a chair next to the incubator.

**BROOKE:** Hey, baby girl. How are you doing today? You know I am so looking forward to taking you home. You will love it. Your room is so nice; it's like a princess' room. Daddy did a great job. Oh and the garden is so so so big… Everyone is going to be so jealous of you, cause you are going to be the best. Well you already are, but think of you with my new baby line. You will be the cutest baby ever. You are going to break so many hearts when you grow up. Just like mommy did. But be careful not to get your hurt broken, ok? Well if there is a boy that breaks your hurt, just tell him to leave the country cause daddy is so going to kill him.

Brooke had tears in her eyes when she told this stuff to her daughter. She wanted to tell her so many things but was interrupted when she heard the door shut. She knew who it was. It was Julian. That was happening all the time for the past week. Brooke would talk to Eleanor Julian would eventually go in the room and listen to Brooke and he would leave crying, knowing that his daughter was getting weaker and weaker and weaker. Julian had rarely walked in his daughter room and when he did he would just look at her for 5 minutes and then leave heartbroken.

**BROOKE:** Don't worry baby girl, daddy is just having a rough time. He really loves you. Well sometimes I feel like you are his favourite woman and I am a bit jealous, you know. I never thought he would be such a caring father. Well actually I always knew but… Just don't be mad at him for not spending much time with you. He is just afraid.

Brooke was really sad about the fact that Julian wasn't in the room with her. For the past week they had distanced from each other. They barely talked. And when they did it was just meaningless conversation that lasted less than 3 minutes. Julian would sleep for 2-3 hours at night and then he would go to the kitchen drinking tons of coffee.

At 7 o clock would come downstairs joining him, drinking tons of coffee too. After a while Brooke would wake Sam up. Sam would leave for school and at 8 Brooke and Julian would drive to the hospital. Brooke would ask the doctor if Eleanor was getting better, the answer would be "no". Brooke would then walk in the room her baby girl was and talk to her. Julian would stay outside waiting for Brooke. Sometimes he would get inside look at his daughter and the leave. Lucas would come at around 10am to check on Brooke and Julian. Peyton and Haley would come at 3pm along with Sam bringing lunch. At 5 pm it was Jake's and Rachel's turn to come.

An hour later the nurse would tell Brooke that she had to leave, Brooke would protest but she would leave. She and Julian would drive back home. The ride would be silent. When they would get home Julian would read some of the new scripts to keep his mind busy and Brooke would either watch him or go to Eleanor's –wonnabe- room and just sit there; a room that was a restricted area for Julian. At 12 am they would both go to bed. That was what they did every single day and they both were exhausted both physically and emotionally.

They never talked about the possibility to lose their child. Brooke wanted to talk to Julian but she was afraid that she would break down and that was the last thing they both needed. Eleanor was broken enough, Julian was broken enough, even their relationship was broken enough. She didn't want to make Julian worry about her too. Someone should be strong and she knew that it was her.

Julian wanted to talk to Brooke but was scared that he would break in front of her and that he would say things he would regret. He knew that Brooke was hurting too, probably more than he was, but she was strong and brave. He was a coward and he knew it. He couldn't even face his daughter. And he knew that if he talked to Brooke she would tell him that he was a chicken for not spending time with Eleanor but he couldn't admit it.

Today was no difference. After they left the hospital they went to Brooke's house. Julian went to take a shower and Brooke sat on the couch and turned on the TV watching and soap opera. 40 minutes later, Julian came back down and sat on a stool in the kitchen reading a new script from an author he didn't even know. Brooke turned and stared at him for several minutes. She knew that their baby's condition should bring them even closer not break them apart. She could see that Julian wasn't reading, he was pretending to read, just like every damn day. Brooke bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes, a single tear rolling down her cheek. She quickly wiped it and stood up and walked to the kitchen sitting next to Julian. She placed her hand on his squeezing it slightly. Julian didn't move.

**BROOKE:** Julian…

**JULIAN:** Brooke, I am trying to read something. (he said tiredly)

Brooke pulled her hand away, but continued to look at him intensely. Julian would look at from the corner of his eye, but he continued to pretend reading. Brooke stood up and after taking a deep breath she kissed Julian's lips, but Julian pushed her immediately away.

**JULIAN:** Brooke, please… (He begged)

**BROOKE:** No, Julian. You are pushing me away. I know that you are hurting but you are acting like there is no tomorrow. I need you back.

Julian didn't say anything. He just continued reading the script. Brooke just sighed and after kissing his cheek she left the room and walked upstairs. Julian just sat there resting his head in his hands. Brooke went to the room that was supposed to be Eleanor's and made herself comfortable at the rocking chair next to the nursery, taking the purple monkey that was there waiting for Eleanor in her hands and her favourite nursery-tale book.

Julian was trying to concentrate at what he was reading but couldn't. Brooke's words really hurt him. How could she say something like this? He dropped his paper on the floor and sighed heavily. He was really pissed of at Brooke. He stood up and practically run upstairs. He knew where he would find Brooke. When he was some feets away from the room he took a deep breath and walked to the open door, just to see Brooke's back. He knew that she was stroking the purple monkey and reading a book for babies to herself.

**JULIAN:** How can you be in here, Brooke? I cant even walk outside of this damn door without thinking of her. I cant sleep, I cant eat, I cant do anything because losing her is hunting me everywhere. And you are sleeping and eating and spending your day either in her room at the hospital or in this room. I haven't seen you cry a single tear. And you are telling me that I act like there is no tomorrow. There wont be if she dies, Brooke. But you act like you have no problem with this. How can you not be hurting? How can you be so heartless, Brooke?

Julian was screaming. Brooke was trying to ignore him, she knew that he didn't mean anything, but his two last questions really got into her. Brooke closed her eyes trying to hold back the tears, but she couldn't.


	67. Chapter 67

CHAPTER 67

_Julian was screaming. Brooke was trying to ignore him, she knew that he didn't mean anything, but his two last questions really got into her. Brooke closed her eyes trying to hold back the tears, but she couldn't. _

**BROOKE:** Do you think I am not hurting?

Brooke said coldly, but Julian could here the pain in Brooke's voice and he knew that he didn't mean what he said. However, for some reason, he didn't say anything. Brooke turned and looked Julian into his eyes. Her eyes were dark. They weren't the shining hazel eyes he knew. They weren't even the tired and sad eyes he could see every time he looked at her for the past week. This time they were… he couldn't even think the appropriate words to describe what he could see in her eyes. Now he knew that he had done a huge mistake for telling Brooke that she was heartless. Just looking for a second in those beautiful eyes he could see how broken she was. He knew that she had built walls to protect herself from the pain and that he had just broken them.

**JULIAN:** Brooke, I…

**BROOKE:** Do you really think I am not hurting Julian? She is my daughter too. You think I am enjoying all of this?

Brooke pointed the room with her hands. Tears streaming down her face like the Niagara Fall. Her voice was extremely rapsy and shaky. Her bottom lip was trembling and she felt like the room was getting smaller and smaller but she had to take this out of her.

**BROOKE:** You think that I am sleeping like everything is ok? I haven't slept one single hour since I woke up Julian, because every time I close my eyes I see her dying. I see her funeral. I see you broken. I just pretend I am ok. Can't you see it? Things were supposed to be different. She was supposed to be inside me. And then she was supposed to be in this room with us. I shouldn't be holding this stupid purple monkey, she should. I should be reading this damn book to her not to me…

Brooke was screaming now. She was shaking and sobbing. She started throwing everything that was supposed to be for her daughter at the floor. She dropped the purple monkey, then the book she was holding. She walked to the book case and started ripping every book and dropping every toy. Julian stood there shocked, watching Brooke acting hysterically.

**BROOKE:** … and this, this , this. (She screamed while she threw random things on the floor) They were supposed to be for her, but she isn't here.

The floor was full of ripped pages and toys and teddy bears. It was like there had been a burst of a bomb.

**JULIAN:** Brooke…

Julian tried to say something, but Brooke wasn't listening. She was lost in her thoughts and all the pain she was trying to suppress for all those days.

**BROOKE:** She was supposed to be with US. We were supposed to hold her and play with her. We were supposed to fight about whose turn it was to wake up in the middle of the night to put her back to sleep, not fighting over who 's hurting more. We are supposed to be a family.

Brooke said the last sentence in a whisper, because she knew that after their baby's death they would be far from a family' but having a family has always been her desire. She tried to breath but she couldn't because of the tears running down her cheeks.. For a while nobody said anything. They just stood there in an awkward silence. Julian looked down on his feet, ashamed of what he told Brooke, which caused this. Brooke just looked at nowhere, trying to stop herself from going any further, something that was impossible now.

**BROOKE:** I am hurting too, Julian. I was just pretending that everything is ok. That this is just a bad dream and that we will wake up and be married and have this amazing family. I was trying to be strong for you and Sammy and Eleanor. I had to put this happy faηade, because I had to be there for you. I was pretending that I was ok with it, because just the thought of my daughter dying is killing me. I knew that if I broke down I would never be able to pull my pieces together. If I started crying I wouldn't be able to stop. Because…

Brooke was screaming again. She was looking Julian in the eyes for the first time since she started talking and but she couldn't see his eyes due to the tears she had in hers. Julian started walking to where she was standing but Brooke started walking backwards.

**JULIAN:** Brooke…

BROOKE: (raising her hands for him to stop)… because just the thought of her in the hospital fighting for her life is driving me crazy cause it is my fault.

She screamed as loud as she could. Julian was taken aback with what she just said. He never for a second thought that Brooke was responsible for what happened to their daughter. He had blamed everyone; Victoria, Sam's mother, Owen, Lucas, Nathan, Rachel, even himself, but not Brooke. She was the only one who was not responsible

for that.

**JULIAN:** No, you…

**BROOKE:** I am the reason she is there. I am this horrible mother who couldn't even protect her child. I am a useless woman.

**JULIAN:** (Walking to where she was) Never say that again, you hear me?

**BROOKE:** I wasn't able to be pregnant in the right way. And I cant stand this feeling. It is killing me. I cant stand this feeling of guilt.

**JULIAN:** Brooke, listen to me, it's not your fault. None of this. So don't ever blame yourself for what happened.

**BROOKE:** It is my fault you are hurting. It is my fault Sam cries every night. It's my fault that when the phone rings we are scared to pick it up because it might be the doctor, who calls to tell us, she is dead.

**JULIAN:** Stop it, Brooke. (He screamed)

**BROOKE:** Everything is happening because I…because of me. It is my fault…

Brooke was shaking her head and was crying. Her body was trembling and her hair was a mess. Julian captured her head with his hands calling her name but she wasn't listening. Brooke pushed Julian away, but he didn't move an inch. Julian tried to hug her but Brooke started to punch his chest as hard as she could, screaming. Julian started tearing up. He had never seen Brooke so broken and lost. He felt guilty, because he had cause it, but felt relieved that Brooke told him how she felt. He wanted to stop her but he didn't. He just let her hitting him, hoping that she would let everything out. After a while the punches became weaker and weaker and eventually they stopped and Brooke fell in Julian's arms crying. Julian hugged her tightly, holding her as close to his body as he could, kissing her hair, rubbing her back and whispering smoothing words in her ears. Some tears escaped his eyes but he quickly wiped them away. It was his time to be strong for Brooke's sake. After a while Brooke's knees started to feel weak. Julian could see it and he sat down with Brooke in his arms. She had placed her head in his chest crying all the tears she was holding back for all those days. Julian could feel his shirt wet but didn't care. All he cared about was the love of his life falling to pieces in his arms.

Sam was in her bedroom trying to do her homework when she heard Brooke yelling from upstairs. She tried to pretend that nothing was happening but when she couldn't hear Brooke anymore screaming, she went upstairs she saw Brooke curled up in Julian's arms like a baby crying her heart out. Sam knew that Brooke had just told to Julian how she felt, but she never thought it would be so bad. Sam walked to people she loved more in her life and sat next to Julian hugging Brooke too.

Three hours later Julian, Sam and Brooke were still at the same place. Brooke hadn't stopped crying. Julian looked down at her now and saw that she had fallen asleep. The break down had really worn her of. Julian looked at Sam, who knew that Brooke had fallen asleep since she couldn't here her sobs anymore and stood up. Julian took Brooke in his arms and walked to their bedroom. He placed Brooke on the bed, tucking her with the blanket and kissing her forehead.

**JULIAN:** I am sorry.

He told her and left the room, leaving a sleeping Brooke.


	68. Chapter 68

CHAPTER 68

**Next morning**

Julian had spent most of the night by Brooke's side, watching her sleep, something he hadn't done since she woke up. But now he was downstairs making breakfast for him, Sam and Brooke. Brooke's breakdown made him realize that she needed him and that it was his time to be strong. So he decided that he would surprise Brooke by bringing her breakfast in bed. After the food was ready he put it into the tray and went to their bedroom. To his surprise, Brooke had woken up. She was still lying in bed, eyes puffy and lips swollen. She was staring at the ceiling.

**JULIAN: **Already awake, dimples? (Brooke didn't answer, just kept staring at the ceiling) I brought you breakfast.

**BROOKE: **I am not hungry. (Julian left the tray on the nightstand and sat on the bed next to Brooke)

**JULIAN:** Brooke, you have to eat something. Not eating is NOT healthy. (He said concerned)

**BROOKE: **I am not hungry. (Brooke said while turning her back to him)

**JULIAN:** (Sighing) Whatever. Now go take a shower, we have to go to the hospital.

**BROOKE:** I am not coming. (She whispered)

**JULIAN:** What? Why?

**BROOKE:** I am just not coming.

**JULIAN:** Brooke, what is happening is not your fault.

**BROOKE: **I don't want to come. (She said exhausted)

The truth was that Brooke couldn't find the strength to face her baby girl. Now that her real feelings and thoughts had surfaced, she couldn't hold them in. Now she was just feeling that all those emotions were taking control over her body. She knew this would happen if she talked to Julian, but she couldn't keep it in any longer.

**JULIAN: **Ok. (Closing his eyes in pain.)

Julian left the room knowing that Brooke would need some time alone to think about everything that happened. He didn't want to leave her home alone, though, and since Sam was at school, he called Rachel.

**JULIAN:** Hey, Rach. It's Julian.

**RACHEL: **Hey, how are you doing? (Surprised that Julian called her. He hadn't talked much lately)

**JULIAN: **Could you come over? Brooke really needs you.

**RACHEL:** Sure, but what happened?

**JULIAN:** We kind of talked yesterday, and things got out of control. Brooke talked about how she felt for everything going on and she got really emotional.

**RACHEL:** Let me guess. She feels like it's her fault. (Rachel said scared that the answer would be yes.)

**JULIAN: **Yes. And now she isn't talking and she doesn't want to come to the hospital and I don't want her to be alone right now.

**RACHEL:** Ok. I'll be there in 20.

**JULIAN: **Ok.

20 minutes later, Rachel was there.

**JULIAN: **Thanks for coming.

**RACHEL:** Thanks for calling me. I know you two are going through a really hard time. So how is Brooke?

**JULIAN:** Still the same. She is just lying in bed, staring at the ceiling or the wall, not really talking. And I feel kind of responsible for that.

**RACHEL:** Why?

**JULIAN:** I kinda told her that she doesn't care about Eleanor, which caused her emotional break down.

**RACHEL: **I think it's better that way. Sooner or later she had to face her feelings. She wouldn't be able to suppress them forever. Ok. You go to the hospital now and I will bring the bitch back again. (Rachel said confidently)

**JULIAN:** Ok. Call me if she needs anything.

Julian left for the hospital and Rachel went upstairs. Before opening the door to Brooke's bedroom, she took a deep breath and then went in.

**RACHEL: **Hey, hoe. (No response) Ok. Why the hell is Brooke Davis not talking? (No response) Ok, you fat monster, bring my friend back or I'll have to kick your ass real hard. (No response) It's harder than I thought. (Rachel sat next to Brooke) Hey, Brooke, I know you are hurting and you're probably feeling guilty for what happened, but it is not your fault. So stop moping. (No response. Rachel sighed)

**At the hospital**

Julian had just arrived at the hospital and was making his way to Eleanor's room when he saw the doctor coming out of his daughter's room.

**DOCTOR: **Good morning, Julian.

**JULIAN:** Good morning, Dr. Fields.

**DOCTOR: **Where is Brooke?

**JULIAN:** She wasn't feeling well so she stayed home.

**DOCTOR: **Oh, I hope she feels better soon.

**JULIAN: **Thanks. So, any change regarding Eleanor?

**DOCTOR: **Julian, I am afraid she won't make it. Today she is too weak.

**JULIAN: **Oh. Isn't there any possibility for her to get better? (Julian asked although he knew the answer)

**DOCTOR:** I am afraid that only a miracle could save her.(The doctor said sadly) I think Brooke should come by, too. Maybe she wants to say…

**JULIAN: **(interrupting the doctor, not wanting to hear it) Ok, I'll let her know. Can I see my daughter now?

**DOCTOR: **Sure.

**JULIAN:** Thanks.

Julian walked in the room thinking of what the doctor had just said. "Maybe she wants to say…" To say what? Goodbye? No, that couldn't be possible. It would kill Brooke. He wouldn't allow this to happen. But what could he do? Julian sat on the chair next to Eleanor's incubator. For the first time he didn't feel nauseous. Well he did, but at least he was strong enough to ignore it.

**JULIAN:** Hey, Eleanor. I am sorry I haven't been around lately. It's just… I am not like your mother. I was a selfish coward. But she is a fighter; she is brave and strong and selfless and has this amazing heart. She is the most incredible woman I have ever met. Well, you and Sammy are the only girls who can compete with her. (He grinned at the thought of his daughters becoming like Brooke) And she really loves you. Don't be mad at her for not being here today, ok? It's not her fault. These past few days she was too busy trying to make me feel better and she forgot to take care of herself. I told you she is extremely selfless. But she couldn't handle it anymore, you know, trying to be the strong one and trying to help everyone else heal but herself. She is hurting more than anyone. (A few tears escaped his eyes) Oh baby girl, you have to get better. I know you can. You have survived for so many days and you are stubborn and strong. You are Brooke's daughter. You can't just stop trying. That's not you. You have to fight for your life. Do it for mommy. She really needs you. She won't be able to live without you. She loves you so much, she would give anything to help you live; but she can't. It's all up to you. I know you can do this. I know you want to do this. It's hard for you, I know. Fighting was never easy, but your mother and I love you so much; we are not ready to lose you. I know it sounds selfish, but you can't leave us yet. You have to get better, cause outside these walls there is a wonderful world waiting for you, with flowers and birds singing and the sun shining and snow falling at winter; a world full of love for you; a world waiting for you to leave your mark. You can't miss all those things. I know you will love it. So please, make that miracle happen.


	69. Chapter 69

Hey guys, I am really sorry I havent updated in so long but I have been really busy and so has my beta and since it was the chapter before the final one I wanted it to be great and I asked a friend to correct my mistakes but she has been really busy and I thought it was time to post it even though it wasnt corrected yet, but as soon as I get it corrected I will change my possible mistakes... hope you enjoy it

CHAPTER 69

**Later that day**

Julian stayed at the hospital for a few hours just sitting next to his daughter and staring at her like she was the most precious thing in the world. He was imagining her running around, being loud like Brooke, her chocolate brown curls in her face and her dimples finding their way on her cheeks, every time Sam did something stupid, wearing Brooke's designs. But his thoughts were interrupted by the doctor.

**DOCTOR: **Hey, Julian, could you please go out and wait for me. I have to do some tests to Eleanor.

**JULIAN: **Ok.

Julian knew that Eleanor was getting weaker and weaker, he could see it. So with the courage that he had he stood up and left the room. He went to the waiting room and sat at a chair waiting for the doctor. The only thing he could think of now was how he was supposed to tell Brooke about the baby. After a while the doctor came out and Julian jumped up just wishing that the doctor would say that there was a miracle.

**DOCTOR: **I think you should go home Julian, talk to Brooke, and get some rest, because there are going to be really difficult days for you two.

**JULIAN: **(nodding) There wasn't a miracle yet.

**DOCTOR: **No. I am sorry.

**JULIAN: **(nodding) So I should better leave then. (turned to leave)

**DOCTOR: **Julian, wait. (Julian turned to look at the doctor. The doctor pulled a small paper from his pocket) Look, I know this is going to be really hard for both of you, I mean you and Brooke. You should visit Dr. Johnson; she will help you to get through this.

**JULIAN: **(taking the paper) Thank you.

Julian left the hospital really sad. Knowing that you would lose your child wasn't easy. He went to the parking lot and get in his car and he let the tears fall. He started the car but then he decided that it wasn't a good idea to drive home while he wasn't able to concentrate at the road; his mind was running through many things and he was being unstrung. So he hopped out of the car and walked to the street, where he found a cab to take him home. When he walked in the house he saw Rachel, Haley and Peyton sitting at the living room not talking, just staring at each other. When they looked at Julian's pained face they knew that something was wrong.

**HALEY:** Julian, did…

**JULIAN:** No, not yet.

**PEYTON:** Oh.

**JULIAN:** How is Brooke doing?

Rachel looked at the other girls which made Julian nervous, because it meant that Brooke wasn't good at all. Maybe physically she was but not in the inside. It hurt him so much to see the only woman he really loved being such a wreck she was last night.

**RACHEL:** She refuses to eat, to talk, even to look at us.

**JULIAN:** Ok. Look, I know you care about her and that you worry about her but…

**PEYTON:** It's ok Jul. We can leave. I know you two need some time to talk about what is happening.

**JULIAN:** Thank you.

Julian was grateful that they did understand. He really needed to talk to Brooke and he needed to be alone to do this and with the three ladies in the living room, he wouldn't be able to tell her anything. But Peyton, Haley and Rachel were great friends and they knew when they were needed. The three girls stood up and grabbed their purses.

**JULIAN:** Thank you for being here.

**HALEY:** (patting Julian at the back) Everything is going to work out.

**PEYTON:** (hugging him) Take care of my best friend. I know you will.

**RACHEL:** Call us if you need anything.

**JULIAN:** Ok.

As soon as the three girls were gone Julian went upstairs. He knocked on the door, closing his eyes, trying to find the strength to talk to Brooke. After a few second he went in. Brooke was still in the same state he left her this morning and that made it even more difficult than it already was. For a moment he felt the need to scream and he could feel the tears forming in his eyes but he knew that he had to be strong. He walked to her and saw her sleeping. He could tell that she was pretending, he knew her too good to not realize it. When she was sleeping she always looked so peaceful, she was like an angel, but right now her expression was pained.

**JULIAN:** (kissing her forehead) Hey, Brookie, wake up, we need to talk.

Brooke opened her eyes, but didn't say anything. Just a look at Julian's doleful eyes made her realize that the time for what she feared the most must have come, so she pulled the sheet off of her and stood up and hugged Julian. Julian was surprised by Brooke's reaction but right now he didn't care. He hugged her back and sat on the bed taking Brooke on his lap.

**JULIAN:** We need to talk. (Brooke nodded) Look, the doctor said that you better go to the hospital to see Eleanor in case you want…

**BROOKE:** …to say goodbye.

**JULIAN:** Yes.

Brooke nodded and hugged Julian again. Brooke felt like someone was ripping out her heart. She knew that losing someone you loved was hard, but she never thought that losing your child would be so dolorous. Sure she was hurting when they took Angie from her, but that pain had nothing to do with this one. She couldn't even believe that someone could feel so anguish, so sorrow, if that were the words that could describe what Brooke felt. After a while Julian felt Brooke's tears falling on his shirt but he didn't care. All he cared about was the fragile girl he was holding in his arms.

**BROOKE:** I don't know if I can go.

**JULIAN:** What? Brooke, you…

**BROOKE:** No. I don't want to see her like this. I am not ready to tell her goodbye yet.

**JULIAN:** Are you sure?

**BROOKE:** Yes.

**JULIAN: **Ok. Do you want to eat something?

**BROOKE: **No, I am not really hungry.

**JULIAN: **Brooke you need…

**BROOKE: **Please Julian. Just lay down with me. I need to feel you.

**JULIAN:** Ok.

Brooke really needed to just have Julian by her side. Right now he was the only one who could relate to her. After all he was the father of her child. Julian kicked his shoes of and climbed to the bed. Brooke laid her head on Julian's chest and somehow she managed to calm herself. The beat of his heart had always the ability to calm her down. Neither of them said anything, they just laid there finding comfort in each other's touch. The silence was interrupted by the ring of Julian's cell. Both Julian and Brooke closed their eyes. Somehow they knew who it was. Just then Brooke wished that time could freeze. She really hoped that all this was just a joke in poor taste and that it was time to stop. However she knew that neither could happen so she lifted her head from Julian's chest and allowed Julian to go pick it up. It was time for both of them to face the bitter reality. Julian looked at Brooke who nodded, so he stood up and picked the phone up.

**JULIAN:** Hello? (he said hesitantly)

**DOCTOR:** Julian. It's Dr. Fields.

**JULIAN:** Hi.

**DOCTOR:** I think you and Brooke should come to the hospital.

**JULIAN:** What happened? (Julian knew the answer but he pretended that he didn't knew)

**DOCTOR:** You better come here and I will tell you.

Julian couldn't understand why the doctor wouldn't tell him, he knew what had happened.

**JULIAN:** Ok. We are going to be there in a few.

Julian looked at Brooke. Brooke knew that the time had come, so with all the courage that was left in her she stood up and started getting ready. Ten minutes later they were driving to the hospital. When they were outside of the hospital they both took a deep breath. They both felt nauseas. Julian looked at Brooke, who nodded reassuringly and they started walking to the doctor's office. While they were walking Julian's hand found Brooke's intervening their fingers. Julian knew that Brooke needed courage for this and he knew that he needed too. They went straight to the doctor's office, knocked on the door and after he answered they went in…

**DOCTOR:** Hello Brooke, Julian…

**BROOKE:** What happened?


	70. Chapter 70

This chapter is for LELINA^_^

CHAPTER 70

**3 years later**

Brooke was in her bedroom wearing a really nice black dress which ended a few inches over the knee. She was putting on some make up in front of the mirror. When she was finished she looked herself at the mirror to make sure she looked fine; automatically her hand found their way on her stomach. She caressed it for a while, thinking of what had happened three years ago. That's when she heard a knock on the door and saw Julian coming in.

**BROOKE:** Hey.

**JULIAN:** Hey. Someone is downstairs, waiting for you.

**BROOKE:** Ok. I 'll be down in 5.

**JULIAN:** Hey, you still thinking of…

**BROOKE:** Yeah. Every year when this day comes I am scared that something bad will happen to someone.

**JULIAN:** Hey, come here. (puts his hand around Brooke's waist) Nothing is going to happen. We all are ok. And you know that she is ok, wherever she is right now. (He smiled)

**BROOKE:** I know, but still. Anyways, who is downstairs? Isn't he/she too early?

**JULIAN:** Just come and you'll see.

Julian took Brooke by the hand and dragged her downstairs. He knew that Brooke would be so excited to see the one sitting on her couch right now, but he knew that she would be also a bit mad.

**JULIAN:** Tada.

Brooke just looked at the person sitting in her living room surprised. It was Sam. Brooke run towards her daughter and embraced her really tight. But suddenly she pulled away and looked at her.

**BROOKE:** What the hell are you doing here? Don't you have still lessons at the uni?

**SAM:** Did you ever think that I would miss this day?

**BROOKE:** But, Sam, you cant miss more classes… At least you could have called me.

**SAM:** Brooke, don't worry, I took care of it. Actually Julian did. But if I told you how would I surprise you, hm? Now where is my favourite girl. NORA (She scream)

Nora came running from upstairs as soon as she heard her sister's voice. She had a wide smile and her dimples were so big.

**NORA:** Sam… (she said giggling)

**BROOKE:** Nora, I have told you not to run down the stairs. You could fall and…

Nora did ignore Brooke. She just run and jumped on Sam's arms. Sam caught her and kissed her cheek.

**SAM:** Look at you, Nora. You got SO BIG. But how? (Sam pretended that she was thinking) Hm… maybe because you have your birthday…( Sam said ecstatic)

**NORA:** YAY. I got three today (she said pointing four fingers)

**BROOKE:** (giggling) Sweetie, those are four not three.

**NORA:** Oh.

**JULIAN:** I guess she took the bad math head from you. (Brooke slapped him playfully at his arm)

**BROOKE:** I was not bad at maths, I just didn't like them.

**NORA:** (clearing her throat) Now lets get back too me. I am the birthday girl. Where is my present Sam?

**SAM:** Now that she got it def from Brooke.

They all three laughed and Nora did too, without understanding why though.

_**Flashback**_

_**JULIAN:** Hello?_

_**DOCTOR:** Julian. It's Dr. Fields._

_**JULIAN:** Hi._

_**DOCTOR:** I think you and Brooke should come to the hospital._

_**JULIAN:** What happened? (Julian knew the answer but he pretended that he didn't knew)_

_**DOCTOR:** You better come here and I will tell you._

_Julian couldn't understand why the doctor wouldn't tell him, he knew what had happened._

_**JULIAN:** Ok. We are going to be there in a few._

_Julian looked at Brooke who nodded and stood up. Ten minutes later they were driving to the hospital. When they were outside of the hospital they both took a deep breath. Julian looked at Brooke, who nodded and they started walking to the doctor's office. While they were walking Julian's hand found Brooke's intervening their fingers. They went to the doctor's office knocked and after he answered they went in…_

_**DOCTOR:** Hello Brooke, Julian…_

_**BROOKE:** What happened?......_

_**DOCTOR:**__ Well I don't really know._

_**JULIAN:**__ what do you mean you don't really know. _

_**DOCTOR:**__ I mean the one minute she was dying and the other she was doing great._

_**BROOKE:**__ WHAT?_

_**DOCTOR:**__ Yeah. When Julian left we were like ready to call you to come here again because she was almost… you know… but suddenly, without a reason, she started getting better. We waited for a while to make sure not to get your hopes up for nothing but it seems that she is getting better and really fast._

_**JULIAN:**__ But how?_

_**DOCTOR:**__ Probably a miracle._

_Julian smiled and looked at Brooke who was crying tears of joy. They hugged each other and kissed passionately and broke the kiss just because the doctor was still there._

_**BROOKE:**__ (embarrassed) Ugm, sorry for…_

_**DOCTOR:**__ It's ok. It is understandable. You have been through so much lately that I can see the reason for that kiss._

_**JULIAN:**__ Can we see her?_

_**DOCTOR:**__ Sure._

_Julian and Brooke walk to Eleanor's room holding hands. Julian was the first to walk in._

_**JULIAN:**__ (whispering) Thank you, baby girl. But don't tell to your mother about our little talk. Ok?_

_**BROOKE:**__ What are you talking about?_

_**JULIAN:**__ Just a little father-daughter talk. (he said with a goofy face)_

_They both laughed. _

The Baker family was sitting in the living room talking and waiting for their friends to come when the phone rang. Brooke stood up and walked to where it was and picked it up.

**BROOKE:** Hello?

**VICTORIA:** Hey Brooke.

**BROOKE:** Hi mom. How are you doing?

**VICTORIA:** I am great. How about you?

**BROOKE:** Good, you know, running after your grand daughter.

**VICTORIA:** Talking about her, where is she? I want to talk to my favourite girl.

**BROOKE:** Nora, grandma is on the phone.

**NORA:** Yay. (She run to the phone and grabbed it from Brooke's hand) Hello, grandma.

**VICTORIA:** Hey sweetie pie, Happy birthday.

**NORA:** Thank you. Are you coming to the party?

**VICTORIA:** No sweetheart. I am sorry, but I ll be there tomorrow.

**NORA:** Promise?

**VICTORIA:** Pinkie promise.

_**Flashback**_

_**2 months after Eleanor had gone home**_

_Brooke was in Nora's room playing with her and enjoying every minute. Julian was standing at the door case watching Brooke and Nora. Brooke was really happy, but Julian could tell that something was missing; and Julian knew what exactly it was._

_When Nora had fallen asleep Brooke went to her bedroom. When she stepped in she saw a envelope and a note on it. "I think it is time for you to read this. I know you want her with you Brooke. Maybe this is the time to gain some closure. Julian"_

_Brooke knew what he was talking about. The envelope was the one Victoria had given to her, the one that she had dropped in the rubbish bin. Brooke took the envelope in her hands and looked at it for several minutes deciding whether to open it or not. After a while she sat on her bed and opened it._

_Dear Brooke,_

_I know that I cant fix what I did with just a letter. I am not asking for your forgiveness. I am not asking you to understand me, although I hope you would. I am writing this letter just because I am feeling too guilty to hold all this stuff, I haven't said to anyone, in me for a minute longer._

_I know I have been a horrible mother to you. I know that I don't deserve to even be called a mother. I have destroyed your life in so many ways, just because my parents did the same to me and because I wasn't strong enough to stop myself. Not that any of these justifies what I did. I was stupid for what I did. I had such an incredible child that loved me and begged for my love and I screwed things. Cause Brooke, that's what you are. You are incredible. You are talented and amazing and I am jealous of you, not in a bad way. You have become such a great woman and you have achieved so many things in your life. You have floated your own company and you have found true love and that man is amazing Brooke and you have Samantha and now you have your own baby. And although I have been a bitch to you, you never broke down. You are strong and passionate and you always manage to do whatever you want._

_God I was so stupid for being afraid to tell you what I really felt about you Brooke all those years ago. Cause, Brooke, the truth is that I was afraid to admit to myself that I loved you, just because I was scared of being abandoned from you too, but at the end it turned out that I abandoned you Brooke. I was never there for you, to take you shopping, to tell you how proud I am that you did good at school, to take you in my arms when you fell, to play with you, but now I can see what I missed and I am sorry. I am sorry that you had to go through stuff without me around, I am sorry never told you that I love you, cause I really do Brooke. I was so insecure that I couldn't tell you or even show you how much I loved you and I know that now it is too late but better late than never!_

_I am sorry I destroyed the day that is supposed to be the happiest day in your life and that you are fighting for your life and that your daughter has to do the same, but I was desperate to have you around me. I wish I could have written this letter before I did what I did, because now we would be together holding each other. But as I said I am stupid._

_Sorry for what I have done to you and your life and the people you love. I wish I could take everything back, but we only have one chance in our life. So I will stick with the life I created for myself and will never bother you again, if you don't want me to. But if you ever decide that you want to talk to me, I will be there for you._

_PS. Please don't hate me too much._

_Love,_

_Your mother_

_Brooke dropped the letter and let all the tears she was holding to roll down. After a while she whipped her tears and stood up. While walking out of the room she noticed the note Julian had left for her._

_**Some time later**_

_Brooke was walking out of an elevator and knocking on a door, which seemed to be in a hotel. A few seconds later the door opened._

_**VICTORIA:**__ (shocked) Brooke?_

_**BROOKE:**__ Mom._

_Victoria hugged Brooke as tight as she could._

Half an hour later the first guests were there. Brooke went to open the door and it was Nora's godparents, Haley, Nathan, Jamie and the little Karen. Some minutes later Rachel, Jake and Jenny were there and Lucas, Peyton, Sawyer and baby Keith came last.

When everyone was there the first thing they did was to take out the birthday cake for Nora, who couldn't wait to blow her candles. After they ate the cake the children went to the playroom and played with Nora's new toys, the men started the barbeque and the ladies started to prepare the table. When it was time for dinner the kids came out and ate and as soon as they ate they went upstairs to continue playing. The adults sat there talking for a while.

**BROOKE:** Well, since you are all here, I have to tell you something. I am pregnant.

Brooke stood up and said enthusiastically the good news. Everyone on the table was shocked. Julian stood up too being shocked too.

**JULIAN:** You are… (he asked, having a goofy face)

**BROOKE:** Yes.

Julian embraced Brooke and kissed her with all the passion he had. Everyone hugged Brooke and congratulated her.

**RACHEL:** So how far are you with your pregnancy?

**BROOKE:** Ugm… 5 weeks.

**RACHEL:** Great.

**BROOKE:** What?

**RACHEL:** I am not going to be the only fat woman in my wedding day. (Rachel said while holding up her hand to show everyone a ring with a hug diamond on it)

**BROOKE:** Rachel, that's awesome. (Brooke hugged Rachel) We are going to be moms together. Jake congratulations.

**JAKE:** Thank you Brooke. Hope my wedding with Rach is not going to be as weird as yours Davis. (Brooke slapped Jake on the chest)

_**Flashback **_

_It was Brooke's and Julian's wedding day. Brooke was really happy, but couldn't help being a bit anxious, since last time it didn't end well. Julian was feeling the same. This time though they had decided to do the wedding completely different. At the ceremony were only their closest friends. Peyton was the maid of honour and Nathan Julian's best man. Since it was summer the ceremony would be held at the beach, Brooke's favourite place. Brooke and Julian also decided that they would walk together down the "aisle" to make sure that nothing would happen._

_Nathan was waiting for the couple at the end of the aisle. Jenny was the first to walk throwing the white rose-petals that the airs made seem like they were flying, which created a magical atmosphere. Then Jamie came holding the rings. The three bride's maids walked then walked down the aisle. Then it was time for Peyton to walk to where everyone else was standing. All the girls were wearing new dresses, Brooke has made herself. When it was the time Brooke and Julian walked down the aisle holding hands. They seemed extremely happy. When they were standing in front of the priest the ceremony started, but not before Victoria with Eleanor in her lap smiled at Brooke._

_Soon it was time for the vows. The part Julian had been really anxious for. He had spent weeks and weeks planning what to say. He would write and the he would gash the paper into thousand of pieces._

_**JULIAN:**__ I wanted to start my vow with a quote from a movie about love, but then I realized that words are not enough to show how much I love you Brooke. Once, I would be scared to tell those three little words, but now I am not, because, Brooke, you changed me. You made me a better man. You changed my entire world. You gave me a reason to breath. You made me see what pure and unconditional love is. So I just want to thank you for letting me being around you. Because Brooke, you are the sweetest, most caring and selfless person I have ever met and I would do anything to make sure you are happy; because seeing you smiling is all it takes to make me chuffed, because I love you Brooke Penelope Davis and there is no doubt that I will always love you. This ring is just a way to show to the world how terribly I love you. _

_Brooke was crying at the time Julian was done._

_**BROOKE:**__ Thanks for ruining my make-up. (everyone laughed) We have been through so much together and everything just made us come closer to each other. You have been there during the roughest times of my life and you have already given me the happiest moments. You are the only person on the world who gave me the opportunity to feel all those things I didn't even know that existed and you are the only person that I want to share them with. Thank you for coming in my life and for making me feel alive again. My heart belongs to you, Julian, and it always will._

_Brooke and Julian were staring at each other, a silence spreading around. Suddenly Julian looked at the priest._

_**JULIAN:**__ May I kiss her now?_

_**PRIEST:**__ Yes._

_Julian crashed his lips on Brooke's hungrily and they shared a long, impassioned kiss full of keen desire. Everyone clapped their hands happily for their friends._

_**JULIAN:**__ You are beautiful, Brooke Penelope Davis Baker._

**BROOKE:** There is a thin line between happiness and misery. Just a moment is enough to break you down. Life is full of difficulties that we have to get through; but some times it is rough to fight. But if you are not alone, you can. If you have people around you that love you and support you, you are able to do anything you can; because love has this magical power that can work even miracles. So even if you ever find yourself trapped in your worst nightmare, don't lose your hope. Love will always win.

THE END

WOW... I cant believe its over... I am so happy that I made it but at the same time I am a bit sad that it is over... I hope you loved this story as much as I did and that you enjoyed reading it, although there were a lot mistakes. Well... I am so enthusiastic... PLAESE review... tel me everything... tell me what you liked and what you disliked. wow... my story is over


End file.
